Harry Potter: Metamorphosis
by wvchemteach
Summary: It is the summer after OotP and the BoyWhoLived has vanished only to reappear mysteriously eight weeks later with no memory of where he was or what has happened to him. It will be another trying year for Harry as he tries to sort out what happened to
1. Prologue: The Boy Who Vanished

Title: Harry Potter: Metamorphosis  
Chapter Title: Prologue: The Boy Who Vanished  
Characters: Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Molly Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Other Male Character, Ron Weasley, Susan Bones  
Genres: Action, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death, Language, Sexual Situations, Violence  
Summary:

It is the summer after OotP and the Boy-Who-Lived has vanished only to reappear mysteriously eight weeks later with no memory of where he was or what has happened to him. It will be another trying year for Harry as he tries to sort out what happened to him during the summer and who is responsible.

Watch him struggle as mysterious new powers emerge as he tries to prepare for his inevitable confrontation with Lord Voldemort.

See him grow and mature from the angry boy who lost his godfather in OotP to a mature young man looking forward to a future filled with happiness, friends, and hopefully love.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I profit from anything here within. Thanks to Jo Rowling who graciously permits us to tweak and play in HER world.

**Prologue:**

**The Boy Who Vanished**

As she had countless mornings, and as she would for countless more to come, Molly Weasley snapped awake precisely at 6:30 am. She rolled over and placed her feet on the floor, slipping them into her house shoes where she had left them the night before. Standing up, she grabbed her dressing gown from the hook where she hung it every night and made her way to the private bathroom that she and her husband shared.

After relieving the pressure from the night before, she quickly washed the sleep from her eyes and brushed the morning breath from her mouth. As she shuffled back to her bedroom, she briefly considered waking Arthur but decided to let him have an extra hour of sleep, instead. He had been working very late nearly every night and would come to bed exhausted, often not even acknowledging the children or his wife before slipping off into sleep. Molly readjusted the comforter over Arthur and then made her way quietly out of the door.

Molly made her way up the uneven stairway, pausing on the third floor landing to listen at Ginny's door to see if the young woman had awakened. Hearing nothing at the door, she continued down the hall to the bathroom on this floor. With a flick of her wand and a muttered incantation, the clothing that was strewn about the bathroom flew up from the floor and into the laundry basket by the door. Molly quickly cast a _Locomotor_ Spell on the basket and it followed her up to the next floor. Molly carefully placed an ear to the door of room occupied by Fred and George. She heard nothing but the soft buzz of snores so she quietly stepped down the hall to bathroom shared by her three sons who were still living in the house. Another quick flick of the wrist and the clothing scattered about the bathroom jumped into the basket. She once again levitated the basket and began making her way back down the stairs.

The matron of the house carefully stepped over the creaky second step near the bottom and made her way to her washroom off of the kitchen. Once there, she quickly cast a spell that sorted the clothing and set the various washing bins to washing the clothes. She then returned to the kitchen and began boiling water for her morning tea.

Molly began bustling around her kitchen, setting up pots and pans and retrieving ingredients to begin preparing breakfast for her clan. She had just got all of the pots settled on the stovetop and set the pancake mix to mixing itself in a bowl, when Errol arrived with the morning Owl Post. She quickly untied the post and laid Errol in the basket under his perch. She sorted through it quickly, realizing that most of them were junk Owls and then set the eggs to beating in another bowl on the counter.

At that moment, a second Owl arrived with the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet._ She quickly dropped the required Knuts into the pouch and set the paper down on the table and began skimming the headlines. She paused and dropped the paper when she reached the first headline which read:

**Confirmed, Boy-Who-Lived Vanished**

_by Rita Skeeter_

Molly quickly sniffled and a tear began rolling down her face as she remembered the events of the morning of 22 June…

* * *

_It was an early morning, just like any other Saturday in the summer when the children were home for the holidays. The twins were bantering back and forth with Ron about giving him a job at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Ginny seemed either deep in thought, or she hadn't completely awoken yet as she stared at her bangers and toast. Arthur was glancing through the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet_ making occasional comments to Bill while Molly was dishing out seconds to Arthur and the boys._

At that moment, the fireplace between the kitchen and sitting room erupted and Remus Lupin's head appeared in the flames, a look of shear panic on his face.

"Molly…Arthur…come quickly…to Grimmauld Place," he panted out. "Harry's vanished."

All around the table the sound of forks hitting plates rang out. Instantly, voices began clamouring to be heard.

"Mum…you can't leave us out of this…please…this is Harry," exclaimed Ron. He was nervously rubbing his hands over the scars on his arms that hadn't fully healed.

"Please, Mum...don't shut us out," Ginny begged, her eyes welling up with tears of grief and frustration. Ginny was pacing back and forth beside the table, rubbing her hands together and chewing on her bottom lip.

The twins were giving Molly a look that said that they were coming whether she agreed they could or not. She matched that look with a glare of her own that said she would brook no arguments from that quarter. After meeting her gaze for a moment, they looked away.

Arthur quickly spoke up, "OK…Fred…George…you two stay here with Ron and Ginny…Ron, after we leave, you have permission to place one Floo call to Hermione to inform her of what is going on. Don't put it in the Owl Post…someone might intercept it."

Ron looked like he was about to protest when Arthur shot him a look that quailed him. He took a deep breath and sat back down and began pushing his food around his plate.

Ginny simply huffed and stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Molly figured it was for the best, as Ginny had a tendency to be disrespectful when her anger got the better of her.

Arthur looked expectantly at Fred and George, and they nodded and sat back down. They, at least, began eating again, although Molly could tell that it was without much appetite.

Molly looked from Arthur to Bill; they each nodded to her and with a series of 'pops', first Arthur, then Bill, and then finally Molly Apparated away.

* * *

Molly returned her attention to the article in _The Daily Prophet_. 'It has finally happened,' she thought to herself. 'The press has finally gotten wind of Harry's disappearance.'

The article described that through "reliable" sources, it had come to the attention of key members of the Ministry that sometime around 22 June Harry had disappeared without a trace from his home. The Ministry felt it was pertinent that such potentially devastating news for the Wizarding World not be kept a secret. The article then went on to speculate through interviews from unidentified sources about the different scenarios that might have described Harry's disappearance.

The first theory speculated that Harry was still suffering from various mental instabilities due to his confrontations with You-Know-Who, and he had finally become irrevocably unbalanced and had run away on his own and was living as a vagrant on the streets of London.

Molly quickly thought back to the first couple of weeks after Harry had disappeared. She and other members of the Order had combed Muggle London for any sign of Harry. After two fruitless weeks, it was decided to set watches on various locations Harry might try to get to, in the event he was in trouble and needed assistance. Molly had been keeping watch on Grimmauld place with Remus Lupin, trading shifts with her sons, Bill and Charlie, who kept watch in the evenings, and a pair of young witches who had recently been inducted into the Order but whose names Molly hadn't bothered to learn, yet.

The second theory was one that was quite horrifying for Molly to even contemplate. The second theory speculated that You-Know-Who, now that he had been exposed to the public, had simply wasted no time in eliminating the Boy-Who-Lived, once and for all. The detractors of that opinion pointed out that most likely, if You-Know-Who had eliminated Harry that he would have dumped the body somewhere public where it couldn't have been missed or covered up by the Ministry.

Molly thought back to the day Harry had disappeared and the discussion and theories that were bandied back and forth at the Order meeting that had been quickly called….

* * *

_Molly arrived with small 'pop' at the designated Apparition point up the street from Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Arthur, Bill, and Molly carefully looked around before hurrying up the street to the spot between 11 and 13. They paused a moment to think about the slip of paper each had been given when they were first inducted into the Order the previous summer, and suddenly Number 12, Grimmauld Place squeezed out from between Numbers 11 and 13. The three hurried up to the door, and Arthur quickly and silently slipped his wand out and tapped the doorknob in the prescribed pattern and the door clicked and opened. The three silently crept into the entrance hall and slipped the door shut. After seeing that the door was locked again, they stepped as quietly as possible past the portrait of Mrs. Black, being careful not to disturb her, and made their way down to the kitchen where the Order usually assembled for their meetings._

Inside the kitchen, Molly scanned the room, recognizing that a majority of the members of the Order from the previous summer were assembled. Looking around the table, she acknowledged the presence of 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Mundungus Fletcher, and much to her surprise, Charlie.

Molly quickly crossed the kitchen and embraced Charlie. "When did you get to England?" she inquired. She raised her eyebrows as an indication that he had better have a good answer for not informing her that he was coming.

Charlie gazed at her lazily and smirked, "Relax, Mum. I was just called in this morning, Dumbledore had given me an emergency Portkey to use in the event of a serious situation such as this."

"How long are you here for?" Molly asked, her excitement growing despite the circumstances.

"Probably until this situation is resolved, however long that is, Mum. Dumbledore has already arranged a room for me at the Leaky Cauldron." Charlie cringed as his mother's eyebrows shot up at the last statement.

Molly let out a sigh and responded, "Well, at least be sure to come by for dinner while you are here. We don't get to see you enough, as it is."

Arthur embraced his son, and then Bill shook his hand and patted him on the back in greeting. Molly took the chair next to Charlie's, and Arthur and Bill sat down next to her. She looked around and realized that there were only three more empty chairs at the table.

Molly noticed that the others were speaking to one another in hushed whispers with the exception of Remus Lupin, who seemed to be staring aimlessly. She wondered if it was the situation that was affecting him or the fact that he was dealing with this kind of pressure so soon after Sirius's death.

After a couple of minutes, the door opened and Severus Snape glided into the room, his cloak billowing behind him. At a glance, he appeared as dour and insufferable as always, but a closer look revealed that he was rather haggard looking, as if he hadn't slept in some time. Snape sat stiffly in one of the empty chairs, and Molly noted a wince of pain as he shifted his weight. Everyone was looking at him expectantly, hoping that he had some inkling of what had happened to Harry, but if Snape knew anything, he wasn't sharing. He simply fixed everyone with the same stony expression he usually reserved for his students.

Molly noticed impatience brewing in some of those seated at the table, and to her relief, Albus Dumbledore entered, leading Arabella Figg. She was the Squib who lived in the Dursley's neighbourhood whose responsibility it had been to be the 'eyes' of the Order watching Harry through the years. Dumbledore motioned Arabella to the empty chair next to the one he sat in. All of the hushed conversations tapered off, and everyone seated at the table gazed at the aging Headmaster expectantly.

Dumbledore seemed to sag a little in his chair and carefully plucked his half-moon glasses from his face. He pulled a handkerchief from inside his colourful robes and wearily polished the lenses. His face seemed pensive as if he was trying to think of the best way to break the news to those assembled. Finally, he sighed and placed the handkerchief into his robe pocket. He slipped his spectacles back on and looked around the table with a mournful gaze. Molly had never seen the Headmaster appear more tired or more defeated than he looked now.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Ladies, Gentleman, we have a crisis on her hands. Sometime between 3:00 pm yesterday and 8:00 am today, Harry Potter disappeared from his relative's residence at Number 4, Privet Drive." Startled gasps were heard around the room and whispers were heard all around the table.

Finally Arthur's voice broke out clearly above the whispers. "Professor, it was my understanding that Harry was safe within the protections and wards around his relative's home." The whispers rose in volume to become murmurs, and Molly noticed that Dumbledore seemed to sag even further into his chair. He looked terribly old to anyone who was observing at that moment.

He took a deep breath and responded, "The wards and protections around the residence on Privet Drive prevent Voldemort from harming Harry while he is there. There are also anti-Apparition wards to prevent wizards and witches from Apparating within three hundred metres of the residence. The location is also a protected secret of the Ministry's, but the site is not under the Fidelius_ Charm. It would be possible for Harry to leave the residence on his own or for someone to enter and remove him." Dumbledore paused for a moment and drew a deep breath. "Remus, you were the one who discovered he was missing; please, describe what you observed this morning."_

Everyone's attention shifted to the sallow looking man with tattered robes. Lupin's attention still seemed to be focused elsewhere, but suddenly, he sighed heavily, sat back in is chair, and looked around the room. "At approximately 8:00 am this morning, I arrived at the Dursley residence for the purpose of checking on Harry and to ascertain whether our warning to his relatives had been effective or if more drastic measures would be required."

Several members of the Order seemed puzzled by this. Molly quickly interjected, "Those nasty Muggles treat him dreadfully. They work him like a house-elf and dress him in these tattered hand-me-down rags of his cousins. They often refuse to feed him, and they lock him in his room for days at a time. My sons rescued him four summers ago and found that he had been locked in his bedroom for days with little food, and they had put bars on the window." Molly was getting her rant going when Arthur placed his hand over hers and gave a gentle squeeze. Seeing the look in her husband's eyes, she felt her anger drain away. She looked around the table to see looks of incredulity and disbelief from the majority of those seated. Snape, on the other hand, seemed to have a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Apparently, the thought of Harry suffering with his Muggle relations was something he found amusing.

Anticipating that the discussions were about to get out of hand, Remus cleared his throat and continued, "I arrived at 8:00 am and knocked on the door of the residence. Mrs. Dursley answered the door, and I requested to see Harry. I was informed that he hadn't left his bedroom since he had arrived at the house the afternoon before. We know that he had arrived because the Order member assigned to watch the home yesterday evening saw him arrive and take his things into the house."

Lupin gazed around the table to make certain he had the attention of all present. "All of his belongings were there except his wand. It appeared he had been in the middle of unpacking his trunk when he simply vanished. We even found a secret hiding place under the floor that he had left open."

The various members of the Order burst into discussion, bouncing theories as to what might have happened to Harry. Molly, however, wasn't paying any attention to them. Instead, her attention was focused on the end of the table. That was the very spot where Harry and Sirius had sat in during the celebration of Ron and Hermione receiving their prefect badges. She had noticed how Ginny had steered the conversation with Sirius to the fact that neither he nor Harry's father had been a prefect while attending Hogwarts. She had also noticed that, upon being reminded of this, the tension Harry had displayed that morning seemed to drain away from him. Molly couldn't help but fret at the unfairness of the situation, when a child as sweet and dear as Harry had lost every parental figure that had ever come into his life except those horrid Muggles.

Her musings were interrupted when the primly dressed Emmeline Vance spoke above the din, "Do we have any indications that You-Know-Who or his Death Eaters were involved in his disappearance?" Every eye at the table turned to stare at the Potions Master. He appeared to be in pain as he drew breath. Even his robes appeared a bit tattered, contrary to his usual appearance.

Snape glared at everyone around the table… and slowly stood and moved behind his chair to address the assembled group. "Last night, around seven o'clock, I was summoned to the Dark Lord's presence. When I arrived at the location that I had been directed to, the Dark Lord was in a towering rage; Harry Potter had been hidden from him through some magic of Dumbledore. He was torturing his followers when they couldn't provide him an answer as to what kind of magic Dumbledore was using. When he realized I had arrived, he began questioning me to find out what I knew about whatever protection the Headmaster was using to shield Potter's mind. Unfortunately for myself, I was unable to answer adequately and suffered several minutes of the Cruciatus_ Curse."_

Snape paused dramatically at this point. Molly wondered if he had expected some type of sympathy from those assembled. Whatever it was he was expecting, he apparently did not get it as his scowl resumed, and he continued with his report, "After subjecting his followers to several bouts of the Cruciatus_ Curse, he charged us with doing whatever was necessary to find out what magic this was so that he could find a counter to it."_

"So, what you are saying, Severus, is that You-Know-Who has no more idea where Harry is than we do?" Moody interjected, his magical eye rolling around randomly.

"I believe that is what I said," Snape responded coolly. "In fact, if I were to guess, I would say the arrogant fool ran off to try to get some attention," Snape added with a sneer.

At that point, Molly saw red. Before she knew what she was doing, she stood and cast a Banishing Spell at Snape, flinging him from his perch behind the chair into the kitchen cupboard, literally blasting him through the doors and bringing several sets of dishes down upon the Potion Master's head. She shouted out in a screeching voice, "You vile, pompous, arrogant, worthless, sorry excuse for a wizard; if I ever hear you insult that dear boy in my presence again, I promise you that a Banishing Spell will be the least of your worries." Molly felt grasping hands pull her back to her chair. She couldn't remember moving around the table and ending up in front of the ruined cupboard

Arthur touched her cheek and pleaded with her, "Molly, please, put your wand away; as much as he might deserve it, this is not a time to be fighting among ourselves."

Molly took several deep breaths and sat back down. She placed her wand back inside her sleeve, and it was at this moment she realized she was trembling from head to toe. She kept thinking that if she and Arthur had been more persistent about bringing Harry home with them, then he would be safe, now. She could feel tears rolling down her face, and she began to rub her eyes with frustration. Someone placed a cup of tea in front of her, and with trembling hands, she grasped the cup and began sipping. The tea had an unusual taste, and it took Molly a moment to realize the taste was the burning sensation of Old Ogden's Firewhisky rolling down her gullet to her stomach. She glanced to her husband and saw him give her a small nod, which she recognized as him asking her approval. She nodded back to him and began sipping the tea and whisky mixture, trying to calm her nerves.

She glanced across the table to see that Dedalus Diggle was levitating Snape with a Mobilicorpus_ and moving him out of the kitchen. Meanwhile, Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones were busy casting spells, trying to put the dishes back together._

Molly shook herself out of her dull staring and noticed that she had finished her tea. She set the cup down into the saucer and slowly turned her gaze on the Headmaster. Albus appeared to be literally sinking into his chair and a heavy weight appeared to be pressing down on his shoulders.

Molly cleared her throat, and everyone looked her direction, including Dumbledore. Her voice was cold as ice as she began, "Albus, when we find that boy, he will be going to the Burrow with his family. That is not even up for debate. If I have to personally carry him from wherever you have deemed for him to stay, I will. Do you understand me?" Molly realized that she was using the same tone she had used many times to correct her children whenever they had done some infraction and were being given their final warning.

Dumbledore sucked in a deep breath and then nodded. "Bill, will you coordinate with the Order to see that the necessary spells and wards are used to maximize the security of the Burrow?"

Molly relaxed as she realized she had won. Bill would make sure that the Burrow was perfectly safe for Harry. All they had to do, now, was find him. Molly merely nodded whenever someone spoke to her the rest of the afternoon, as plans were made by Order to comb the areas of Surrey and Muggle London in search of Harry. Molly knew that she and all of the Order would do whatever was necessary to bring Harry home.

* * *

Molly hadn't even realized tears were running down her face until she tried to focus on the article before her and realized that the words were blurry. She began wiping the tears away with the cuff her dressing gown, growing frustrated that she could hardly think about Harry for more than five minutes without breaking down.

At that moment, her daughter, the youngest Weasley, Ginny, stepped through the kitchen door, still dressed in her dressing gown. The young girl glanced at her mother, ascertained what the problem was, and moved quickly to embrace her mother. This caused Molly to break down into sobs.

Ginny simply held her and whispered small assurances in her ear that they would find Harry and that he would be all right when they found him. To Molly's ears, however, it sounded as if her daughter was trying to reassure herself that Harry would be fine. Molly often wondered, these days, just what her only daughter's thoughts and feelings were towards the young man who had somehow worked his way into the hearts of the entire Weasley clan. She knew that Ginny had fancied Harry for nearly three years before she seemed to 'get over' him during her third year. She wondered if her daughter had got over Harry or had simply lost heart and given up. She had tried to explain to Ginny two summers ago that just because Harry hadn't noticed her, so far, didn't mean it would always be that way. She pointed out that Ginny's father hadn't noticed her until his sixth year at Hogwarts, mostly because he was too wrapped up in himself to pay her any mind. However, since Ginny had apparently gone out with that Michael Corner boy for over a year and really hadn't spoken of Harry in that way since that time they had discussed him two years ago, Molly often wondered. She also realized that Ginny would only discuss it with her mother if she wanted to and that Ginny would have to be the one bring it up. So, Molly was content to wait for her daughter to come to her.

Her reverie was broken by Ginny bussing her cheek with a small kiss and stating, "Harry will be OK, Mum; he just has to be."

Molly looked at her daughter and saw the tear tracks down her cheeks where she had been crying, as well. Molly wiped the tears away with her thumbs and replied, "Of course, dear. He will be just fine when we find him." She followed this with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but then again, the smile Ginny returned didn't reach her eyes, either.

Molly squeezed Ginny's shoulder, stood up, and began bustling around the kitchen, trying to finish the breakfast she was preparing for the entire Weasley clan. She had eggs frying in a pan on the stove with bacon sizzling in the pan next to it. There were scones baking away in the oven and Molly began settling the sliced fruit into different serving bowls and then levitating the bowls to the table.

She noted with pride that Ginny began bustling around the cabinets and set the table without even being asked. After she set the table, she went to the icebox that was charmed with a permanent cooling charm and pulled out the milk and various juices the different members of the family enjoyed.

The first batch of eggs and bacon were finished and were being set on the table when Arthur Weasley made his way downstairs. He was already dressed for another day of work at the Ministry, but his eyes shone with a deep tiredness that Molly had rarely seen before. Not only had the Ministry been working all of its employees to the brink of exhaustion to prepare the Wizarding World for the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but Arthur had then been devoting any free time to helping out with the search for Harry. Arthur often left the Burrow by 7:30 am in the morning and would not return until after midnight each night. In truth, Molly was beginning to worry that this all would end up being too much for both Arthur and her.

Arthur picked up the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and began scanning the headlines before settling in to read the article that made allegations about Harry's disappearance. As Arthur read, the tired expression on his face slowly began to change. First, he face formed a frown, and then it became a scowl. He began making small noises of discontent in the back of his throat, and Molly, after so many years with him, knew he was struggling to maintain control of his temper.

Finally, it appeared he couldn't hold it in any longer as he exclaimed, "Codswallop! How in the world anyone would think that Harry would disappear to join up with You-Know-Who is totally beyond me. Do they not realize that Harry has lost his entire family to that monster?" By this time Arthur's face was completely red, and he was nearly shaking. Molly understood his feeling. It seemed that despite the fact that it had been proven that Harry was telling the truth all last year about the return of You-Know-Who, _The Daily Prophet_ never passed a chance to ridicule him. Lately, after it became apparent that someone had tipped _The Daily Prophet_ off about Harry's disappearance, the paper had become even bolder to the point of suggesting that Harry was somehow in league with You-Know-Who.

Arthur was distracted from continuing on his tirade by the arrival of Fred, George, and Ron to the kitchen. The boys quickly took their seats at the table and began filling their plates. Molly noted that Fred and George appeared to be dressed and ready to go to work, while Ron was still dressed in the shorts and T-shirt that he wore to sleep in during the summer months.

Conversation was nonexistent at the table this morning. This was becoming a more common occurrence in the Weasley household but had never happened before Harry vanished. It was as if everyone reckoned that if they didn't talk about it, then it wasn't real that Harry was gone. Gone were the boisterous antics of the twins as they teased their younger siblings and tried to slip some of their products into the food.

Also gone was Ron's exuberance about food, in general, as he didn't eat nearly as much as he had before. He also tended to have a much shorter temper these days, and Molly wondered if it was due to Harry's disappearance or if it was another side effect from his being attacked by that brain in the Department of Mysteries nearly two months before. Another indication that he had changed was that he had already completed his summer homework without any prodding from Molly from or Hermione, which was a wonder all in and of itself.

Molly occasionally noticed Ron deep in thought, as if he was trying to recall something important. According to the little bit of information she and Arthur gleaned from the Department of Mysteries, it was very probable that Ron would have at least a temporary shift in his personality due to the experience of having information from the brain forced into his own when he had been attacked by it. Ron had already surprised everyone on a couple of occasions by spurting out some random fact or bit of knowledge he now possessed. The Headmaster had planned to work with Ron during the coming school year to see if he could help Ron pull together the bits of knowledge now inside him and make use of the experience contained within them.

Molly felt certain that part of Ron's withdrawal had to do with Harry's disappearance. While Ron had, at times, suffered from jealousy of Harry's fortune and fame, Ron now seemed to be more aware of just how 'wealthy' he really was. While Harry had all the fame and fortune that he had never wanted, Ron had a loving family that was always there to love and support him. Poor Harry had lost the closest connection he had to his parents in the battle at the Department of Mysteries nearly nine weeks before. The Weasleys had always made every effort to make Harry feel a part of their family, but Molly knew that, deep down, Harry felt like an interloper in her family, at times.

These thoughts brought Molly's mind back to her youngest child and only daughter, Ginny. Once again, Molly wondered what the young woman's feelings were, concerning the young man. This led her to recall her thoughts not too long ago, when she was awaiting the children's arrival on the Hogwarts Express, the same day that Harry had disappeared.

* * *

_Molly stood, shifting nervously, at King's Cross Station with the entourage that was awaiting the children's arrival. She looked around her and considered the witches and wizards assembled. Each had come with the express purpose of seeing to it that Harry was reminded that he was loved and cared about and to warn off those awful Muggle relations of his._

First she considered her husband, Arthur. Upon looking at the slender man with thinning red hair, many often underestimated him as being 'common'. And, of course, anyone who had spent any amount of time with him and his easygoing manner and his eccentricities, most notably his fascination with Muggles, would never consider him formidable. However, underneath that 'soft' exterior was an Arthur that few had ever seen. Fortunately, none their children except Percy had ever seen Arthur lose his temper. Most people thought that the children all inherited their famous Weasley temper from their mother. Molly knew better; while Arthur was as kind-hearted and easy going as a wizard could be, if pushed beyond a certain point, his temper was enough to rain fire down from the heavens. Anyone who witnessed Arthur during one of his tempers would hardly recognize the mild-mannered Ministry employee with his eyes blazing and raw magical energy crackling off of him. She often felt fortunate that she had never been on the receiving end of that temper. But then, he rarely allowed himself to become angry with his children or his wife; he reserved his anger for external threats to his family, and now, she knew that his temper would be employed on behalf of the young man who had become a seventh son to them.

Next, Molly considered Alastor Moody with his grotesque appearance, a result of many decades fighting the battle against practitioners of the Dark Arts. He was intimidating to behold, with his nose missing and his magical eye rolling around in its socket like a living thing in and of itself. The grizzled, old Auror had a gruff nature, but those who actually knew him also knew his gruffness was a façade he used to great effect as an Auror. He could not intimidate any of the Weasley children, as they had all seen his playful, soft side, which he only showed to dear friends and children. She was quite confident that his imposing nature would be key in protecting Harry from the Muggles.

Her gaze fell next to Remus Lupin, dressed in his tattered clothes. She was as concerned about Remus as she was about Harry. While Harry had lost a godfather and a link to his parents, Remus had lost the last of his friends. He appeared to be handling it well enough, but unfortunately, Molly thought, he had had plenty of practice in grieving for dead and lost friends. His face had a haggard, haunted look to it, but then it usually carried that look, except on the rare occasions he smiled. She hoped that Remus would be able to reach out to Harry during this time of grieving, for both of their sakes. Harry needed to realize that he wasn't alone in his missing of Sirius, and Remus needed to realize that he hadn't lost everything.

Finally, Molly considered her twin sons, Fred and George. One really couldn't consider one without the other. Each was the other's best friend, and she secretly wondered if due to that bond, neither would ever settle down with a nice witch and marry and have children. For that matter, she wondered that about all of her sons, with the exception of Percy.

Bill, it seemed, was perfectly content with the bachelor's lifestyle. He spent time in the company of a lady when he felt like it but, otherwise, was content with his work and spending time with his parents and siblings. However, Molly had high hopes that perhaps Fleur Delacour, who had lasted longer than any of his girlfriends to date, might finally tame him.

Charlie, it seemed, would be more likely to marry a dragon as a witch. His obsessions, Quidditch and dragons, had driven him since he had been in school. She was sure Charlie had had girlfriends while at Hogwarts, but if he had had any since then, none of them had been special enough to warrant writing home about or to have been invited home to the Burrow to meet the family.

Next, Molly considered Percy, even though it was painful to think about him. As far as she knew, he was still with Penelope Clearwater. As far as how serious the relationship was, she had no idea, since Percy hadn't spoken to anyone in the family for nearly a year. The last she had heard, he and Penelope were getting on splendidly; Molly had really liked the girl.

Ron appeared to be as clueless as his father had been for most of his time at Hogwarts. It was obvious to her that he fancied his best friend, Hermione but, for whatever reason, was either unwilling to admit it to himself or afraid to act on his feelings. Molly only hoped that he would come around as his father had. Otherwise, she was sure both he and a certain witch would be disappointed for many years to come. She supposed that she should have Arthur have a talk with him about it this summer.

Finally, she considered her Ginny. She felt that she had a special bond with her daughter, being the only two females in the house. Of course, that also meant that sometimes they rubbed one another the wrong way as well, being the only two females in the house. While Ginny never thought herself to be pretty, Molly knew that her daughter had begun coming into her own. Ginny would always be the smallest Weasley, she with her petite, waiflike in appearance and apparently wasn't going to grow any taller. She was a combination of the two builds her children possessed. She was short of stature like Charlie and the twins, although even they were at least a head taller than Ginny was. Unlike Charlie and the twins, she possessed the thin frame that her father had passed onto Bill, Percy, and Ron. Molly knew that Ginny worried about the fact that she didn't seem to be developing womanly curves that many of her classmates had, but Molly merely pointed out that some men prefer the slender look to a woman, and from what Hermione had described of this Cho Chang girl, it seemed that Harry was one of them. She knew that Ginny worried about her bright red hair being unattractive, but even Molly had noticed the way Harry watched Ginny's hair at times. Molly had spent many an evening trying to explain that her fair complexion wasn't a hindrance and trying to convince her daughter that her eyes were rich and expressive, but unfortunately Ginny felt that the compliments of her beauty, coming as they did from her mother, didn't count for much.

The other thing that Ginny had going for her was her tender and loving heart. Despite his efforts, that cursed Tom Riddle hadn't destroyed that part of her. Ginny had a glow about her that would attract others to her whenever she allowed them to get close to her. In fact, Molly mused, Ginny's tender heart and love of life was probably exactly the kind of thing that Harry would need this summer. Harry, most likely, would be in a right state over losing Sirius as he had, and going back to those awful Muggles would probably only exacerbate the pain he felt. Molly only hoped that Dumbledore would see reason and allow Harry to come to them quickly this summer, so that he could begin to heal.

The more Molly had thought about it, a plan began to take root in her mind. She knew that Ginny had finally broken off with that Corner boy. He had become much too possessive and controlling towards the end, and Molly truly hadn't ever cared much for the boy to begin with. As far as she knew, Ginny hadn't had her eye on anyone else, so Molly determined that she would try to set up situations to put her daughter and Harry together as much as possible. Perhaps if Harry spent more time with Ginny, he would finally notice what had been in front of his nose all this time.

* * *

Molly broke from her reverie when Arthur stood up and placed a peck on her cheek. He grabbed his briefcase, bid the family a hearty farewell, and Disapparated with a 'pop'. Molly glanced around the table and noted that both Ron and Ginny had finished and were in quiet discussion with the twins.

Molly cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. When all four of her children were looking at her, she began, "Ginny, Ron, go upstairs and get ready for your day of helping your brothers at the shop."

Ron gave her a look that indicated he wanted to argue with her. Nearly everyday since Harry's disappearance, Ron had argued that he should be allowed to accompany her or his father in searching for Harry. Unfortunately, given the nature of many of the places they had been searching, it was decided that Ron and Ginny should be kept busy working with the twins in their shop, where they would be safe. They were told that they would be the Order's 'eyes' in Diagon Alley, since they would be running errands for the twins during the day, but the reality was that they were put there to keep them under scrutiny and to free up Molly to assist Remus with the search.

"Ronald, I will brook no argument from you this morning. The work Ginny and you perform in the Alley each day is useful and necessary. And before you argue that Ginny could do it alone, let me remind you that with events as they are, I don't want any of my children wandering around Diagon Alley without someone with them." She noted with satisfaction that the look of challenge faded from his eyes. He took a deep breath and began making his way toward the stairs.

Ginny graced her mother with a sickly sweet smile that conveyed her disgust with the situation of being placed out of the way and then followed her brother up the stairs to get ready.

Molly turned to her other two sons and very quietly but forcefully informed them, "Be watchful of the both of them today, and no more using Ron as a test subject. There will be several members of the Order on hand in the Alley in the event of trouble. I am counting on you two to keep your brother and sister safe."

Fred responded with a look of hurt on his face, "Dear Mum, you..."  
"…wound us." George chimed in.  
"You would think that you…" Fred continued.  
"…would have more faith in us," George finished.

With a wink and a quick peck on her cheek from each, they Disapparated away with two loud 'cracks'.

Molly cleaned up the table and put the dirty dishes into the sink with carefully controlled Banishing Spells. Once she had cleared the table, she set the dishes to washing themselves with a spell and then charmed a polishing rag to clean the table.

Molly then went to check on her laundry and, seeing that it was finished, cast a drying spell on both loads. She set the clothes to folding and hanging themselves on hangers.

She moved her way back to the kitchen, picking up her teacup and refilling it from the pot she had brewed earlier. Thanks to a warming charm placed on the pot, the tea was just as hot as it had been off the stove. She sipped the tea as she considered the tasks ahead of her for the day. She needed to finish the laundry and get it sorted and returned to everyone's rooms. Molly figured Ginny would probably put all her clothes away when she returned home later that day. She had always been more responsible than her brothers about simple things such as this. On the other hand, Molly imagined that Ron would simply stack his clothes in the floor and dress out of the stack until it was gone, as he always did. In fact, she remembered it had taken her threatening to hex all of his clothing pink to get him to put his dirty laundry into the hamper in the bathroom. The twins were only somewhat better than Ron, in that they would stack their piles on their respective dressers and dress out of the stacks until they shrank them some and then would put the remaining clothes away.

Of course, she thought wryly, she would have to do all of this after she and Remus had put in a shift watching Grimmauld Place to see if Harry would show up there. The watch was necessary because the Malfoys had been able to secure possession of Grimmauld Place. Due Harry's disappearance, the reading of Sirius's Will had been delayed by the executor, Dumbledore, in the hope that Harry would be found and be able to attend. In the meantime, the Order decided to abandon the house to the Malfoys after removing anything of value and placing a curse upon Kreacher, which prevented him from ever revealing the secrets of the Order. The other reason the Order hadn't fought the Malfoys was that, unfortunately, the conditions of the Black Family Trust guaranteed that the house would go to Narcissa, Bellatrix, or Andromeda and, given the influence the Malfoys had within the Ministry, there was little doubt which of the three sisters would end up with possession of the house.

Molly continued busily cleaning the kitchen until Ginny and Ron reappeared, dressed for another day of work at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Ron was dressed in a faded pair of jeans and a Chudley Cannons T-shirt that had seen better days. Ginny was dressed in an old yellow summer dress, which greatly accentuated her slight figure. Both teens had learned within a few days of starting work with the twins that it was better to be seen in public in some of your oldest clothes than to take the chance of having a good outfit ruined.

Molly walked up to each and straightened their clothes a bit, much to both of their annoyance, and quickly kissed them on the cheeks and handed each of them a handful of Floo powder. Ron and then Ginny then Flooed away, calling out their destination, "93, Diagon Alley".

Finally alone, Molly finished up the last of the cleaning in the kitchen and then headed upstairs to make herself less conspicuous during the watch. She made her way to the bedroom she shared with Arthur and went to her drawers and closet, laying out the outfit she had planned on wearing that particular day. She entered the shower, washed her hair and took care of other hygiene issues, and found herself dressing quickly so that she could greet Remus when he arrived.

When she went downstairs she found that Remus had already arrived. She saw that he was slumped over the table, and from what she could discern, he was sleeping soundly, judging by the regular rise and fall of his shoulders.

Molly decided to let him kip for a bit while she finished up with the laundry. She finished folding her laundry, and then, with four quick flicks of her wand, she banished the clothes to their proper rooms.

When she returned to the kitchen, she could see that Remus was now awake and was gingerly sipping on a cupful of the tea she had prepared earlier. The weariness had not left his eyes since the day Harry had disappeared. The poor man had been searching tirelessly for Harry, often foregoing sleep altogether.

"Any news, "she inquired, as she did every morning when Remus arrived.

Nothing new," was his reply.

It was the same response he had given her every day for the last six weeks when asked this question. Essentially, the Order and the Dark Lord were flummoxed when it came to Harry's current whereabouts. Severus Snape was their source of information from the Dark Lord's efforts to find Harry. The Order had combed Surrey and Muggle London looking for signs of the missing boy. Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the two Aurors that were currently part of the Order, had been making discreet inquiries with the Muggle authorities, while Mundungus Fletcher had used his various contacts within the black market and wizarding underground to make inquiries there. Unfortunately, none of these sources had provided anything of use to the Order. They had finally resorted to posting members of the Order to watch various places they thought Harry might try to go to if he was in danger or in trouble.

This is what brought the two of them together each morning as they prepared to Apparate to their 'watch' zone near Grimmauld Place. Their instructions, should Harry show up at their location, were to quickly remove him to a safe location, preferably Hogwarts, so that he could be examined by Madam Pomfrey.

After Remus finished his tea, he stood and nodded in Molly's direction to ask if she was ready to go and relieve the late night watch. She banished their cups to the sink with a flick of her wand and, after nodding her readiness, they Apparated to the site.

They arrived to find two young witches with tired eyes looking at them with gratitude. There was a quick exchange of pleasantries, and the two witches stated that there had been no change in the situation during the night.

The two settled down into their usual position on a park bench at the end of the street and began their watch. The bench had a Muggle-repelling Charm on it to keep Muggles from taking interest in the wizards at the end of the street, as well as a Concealing Charm on both of them to keep them from being noticed by the Malfoys or any Death Eaters that would be coming or going from the house.

The Order suspected that in addition to the Malfoys, the Lestranges were also staying at the house, although there had been no evidence to prove whether their suspicions were true. Either way, the last thing the Order wanted was a lost and possibly injured Harry showing up on the doorstep of his archrival and his Death Eater parents.

After watching the house for nearly an hour with no change in the comings and goings around the neighbourhood, they were startled by a buzzing from both of their wands that only they could hear. They both looked at one another in apprehension. Their wands, as members of the Order, could be readily used to communicate with one another in times of emergency.

Molly nodded to Remus that he should take the call. While he spoke softly into the wand and listened to the responses, Molly's thoughts whirled through her head, as she speculated about what could possibly be wrong at this time of morning. Most of those thoughts included Harry in various states of duress and injury.

After what seemed like forever for Molly, but in reality was barely more than two minutes, Remus bid the messenger a fond farewell and turned to Molly.

A million questions were at the tip of her tongue when Remus blurted out, "They've found him!"

Molly felt a weight lift from her chest. She fired questions at him in rapid succession as her heart raced with anticipation. "Where is he? What happened to him? When can we see him?" Soon, Harry would be near her, and she would be able to take care of him herself. As far as she was concerned, at this point looking after him herself was the only way to guarantee Harry was safe and well cared for.

"He's at Hogwarts in the infirmary, according to Dumbledore," Remus responded. Gazing into his eyes, Molly could see a sparkle that she hadn't seen since before Sirius had died. It was a sparkle of hope, a sparkle of determination, and a sparkle of relief that he wouldn't be mourning the only son of his friends.

Remus continued, "Molly, Dumbledore wants us to Apparate to Hogwarts to be with him when he wakes up. According to Dumbledore, he was found wandering around the streets of Little Whinging. He apparently collapsed into unconsciousness when Tonks approached him. As of yet, they have no idea where he has been or what has happened to him."

Molly took a moment to absorb this information and then nodded at Remus that she understood, and she immediately Disapparated with a 'pop'. She appeared a moment later at the gates of Hogwarts with another soft 'pop'. A split second later, there was another soft 'pop' and Remus was beside her. Side by side, the two began walking up the path that led to the front gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They quickly passed through the gates and were met in the entrance hall by Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor and Gryffindor head of house. Minerva simply nodded to them and led them up the stairs towards the hospital wing. After stepping through the halls for a couple of minutes, the group arrived at the doors to the infirmary.

Minerva opened the door and motioned for them to enter. They stepped through the doorway, and the door was shut behind them. A quick glance revealed Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Auror Tonks, and Madam Pomfrey gathered around a bed at the other end of the infirmary. The two walked briskly to the other end. As they approached, they could hear Snape and Dumbledore murmuring back and forth to one another. Madam Pomfrey was holding her wand over Harry casting various diagnostic incantations, trying to determine what, if anything, was wrong with the boy. Auror Tonks just stood back from the rest, watching the matron work, a look of concern on her face.

Molly approached the bed and got her first glimpse of Harry since the day at King's Cross nearly eight weeks earlier. The first thing she noticed was that Harry had an unmistakeable look of health to him that he usually hadn't had whenever he arrived from a stay with his relatives. Wherever Harry had been, he apparently hadn't been missing meals and was keeping active. The second thing she noticed was the look of peace that graced his face. Too seldom, since the return of Voldemort, had Harry been so relaxed as he appeared to be now, sleeping in the hospital bed.

Molly glanced at Pomfrey and whispered, "Poppy, is he okay; he's not hurt or sick or anything, is he?"

The nurse looked over to Molly and responded, "Molly, this is the best health I've ever seen Mr. Potter in; believe me when I tell you that I've seen plenty of him over the past five years."

"Well, that is good to know," Molly responded, a bit of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 'At least his health is good,' Molly thought, 'but what about his emotional state?' she wondered.

Molly turned to face the two professors who were still whispering back and forth, and their conversation had seemed to become more heated. She cleared her throat to get their attention. "Professors, would one of you be so kind as to explain just where Harry has been the last eight weeks and what exactly he has been doing?"

Molly asked the question, fully expecting an answer from Dumbledore. The Headmaster always knew what was going on. He always had an answer, and surely, he would have an answer regarding the situation they found Harry in. She wasn't prepared for the response she received, however.

"Molly, to be quite honest, I have no idea where Harry has been, nor am I privy to what he has been doing. Given the look about him, I would have to guess that he has been somewhere that agreed with him…"

Professor Dumbledore never finished his thought for at that moment, Harry Potter sat straight up in his bed and gasped, "Where am I?"


	2. Lonely Reflections

Title: Harry Potter:Metamorphosis  
Chapter Title: Chapter 1: Lonely Reflections  
Characters: Harry Potter  
Genres: Action, Drama, Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Violence  
Summary: Harry arrives home for another lonely summer at Privet Drive. Things appear to be the same as usual until a strange letter arrives.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or profit from anything here within. Thanks to Jo Rowling who graciously permits us to tweak and play in HER world.

**Chapter 1: Lonely Reflections**

Harry stepped out into the sunny afternoon air, slowly pushing along the trolley holding his trunk and Hedwig's cage. His earlier warm feelings had rapidly cooled when his aunt and uncle had caught up to him in the station and his uncle whispered furiously into his ear, "Don't think this will make any difference when we get home, boy!" Harry realized that there was some truth to that statement. While he was certain that the Dursleys would probably be a little more paranoid this summer, the truth of the matter was that most of the mistreatment he had always suffered from them usually occurred behind closed doors, anyway. It wasn't likely that the Order would be able to notice anything of that sort going on

Harry knew that he could complain about any mistreatment in his letters to the Order, but he seriously doubted that anything they did, short of hexing the Dursleys, would make any lasting impression on them.

They were walking ahead of him, now, his uncle glancing back every few steps and waving his arm to indicate that Harry should pick up the pace. Harry just rolled his eyes whenever Vernon would turn around, and they just continued on at the same pace. He knew that his relatives wanted to just hurry up and get his stuff stowed away in the boot of the car in the hopes that none of the passers by would notice Harry's "abnormality", as they called it.

Harry bit back a snicker as he considered the fact that his relatives considered _him_ abnormal when they had to be quite abnormal in general appearance themselves. His Uncle Vernon was now shorter than Harry, which seemed to surprise both of them. But whereas Harry was slender, often bordering on a sickly, skinny appearance, his Uncle was nearly as wide as he was tall. If one also considered the bristly moustache that he grew, his uncle resembled nothing more than a giant walrus with legs wearing a suit. Harry's mind visualized his uncle trying to roll about on a cold, windswept beach and had to bite his lower lip to keep from bursting out with laughter.

His Aunt Petunia's appearance always puzzled him, because she seemed so unlike her sister, Harry's mother, Lily'. Harry's mum had had long, auburn hair with a few brighter highlights and bright green eyes that Harry had inherited. She had had a slender build and was of medium height. Harry imagined his mum would come up to his nose if she had lived to see him grow up. Harry contrasted this with his Aunt Petunia, who was so skinny that she had a bony appearance. She had dull dirty blonde hair that she usually kept up in a severe bun. Her often-watery eyes were an unremarkable shade of blue, as well. She was about the same height that Harry imagined his mum to have been. She appeared taller due to her seemingly long neck, which she often craned around corners and out of windows in order to eavesdrop on the neighbours. While Harry obviously felt his mum was much prettier, he imagined that probably no one other than his Uncle Vernon found his aunt pretty. Her face reminded Harry of nothing more than the face of a horse, with a long nose, extremely thin lips, and extremely large teeth. At that point an image of Petunia with a feedbag tied around her face entered Harry's mind. This time, he did let out a snort of amusement.

In response to the noise, Uncle Vernon turned and scowled briefly at Harry before once again motioning for Harry to pick up his pace. Harry fought to suppress a grin as long as his uncle was watching, but he could feel his mouth quirking a bit at the corners. Finally, his uncle turned forward and continued on, and Harry allowed the grin to fully form on his face. Oddly enough, or maybe not, considering the events of the past week, Harry couldn't remember the last time he had smiled.

For a moment Harry felt guilty about smiling; after all, wasn't it partially his fault that his Godfather had been killed a week ago? But then he realized that he knew that Sirius would not have felt guilty about smiling, if the situations had been reversed. In fact, Harry imagined that if his Godfather had seen the images Harry had been contemplating, he wouldn't have likely limited himself to a smile or a snort, but would have burst out with that barking laughter of his. He allowed himself to bask a moment in that image. He hoped it would continue to get easier to think about Sirius like this. He couldn't imagine dwelling on Sirius like this a week ago, but he had to admit the weight in his chest seemed to lighten when he thought about the good things and didn't dwell so much on the loss.

Finally, they had reached the car. Harry quickly deposited his trunk into the boot and placed Hedwig's cage in with it. He had released Hedwig to fly home on her own after the Hogwarts Express had arrived at King's Cross Station. Harry quickly pushed the trolley to the curb and turned in time to see his cousin try to squeeze his bulk into the back seat of the car.

Dudley, it appeared, had finally settled on a size this past year as he didn't appear any larger than he had the previous summer. He kept his blondish-brown hair cut tight to the head which gave his head a rather round shape. He still was the same height has his father, but was quite a bit wider. It appeared that the shock absorbers on that side of the car wouldn't be able to support his uncle and Dudley's combined weights. Harry could imagine the car literally tipping over on its side. He hid a smirk behind a cough as he climbed into the car behind his aunt.

Harry settled in for the ride after strapping his safety belt and lay his head against the car window to watch the scenery go by. Oddly enough, Uncle Vernon was refraining from his usual activity for the ride back to Privet Drive: complaining incessantly about Harry. The silence was actually a little unnerving, but Harry chalked it up to his relatives still trying to digest being confronted by Mad-Eye Moody at the station.

He had to grin at the thought of Mad-Eye promising to pay a visit to Privet Drive if Harry didn't send a letter every three days. He was greatly tempted to 'forget' to write once, just to see it happen. He tried to imagine his relatives sitting down to tea with Mad-Eye and a purple haired Tonks, and he had to bite his lip to keep from snickering.

He once again reflected upon the show of support the members of the Order had shown him at the station and felt a well of emotion creep up inside him. He really wished that he could've found the words to express the gratitude he had felt towards them earlier. He really did have wonderful people in his life. He would be forever thankful for whatever power it was that allowed him to cross paths with Ron and Hermione.

Considering his thoughts about Ron and Hermione, Harry realized that he hadn't been the best of friends to either of them this past year. He had been way too self-absorbed in his problems and his battles with Umbridge. He realized, now, that he could have been much more helpful and supportive of Ron when he was struggling as the Keeper on the house Quidditch team. He also realized that sometimes he could have benefited from listening to Hermione more and following her advice. Harry made up his mind right there and then that he was going to do something when he got the chance to let them know what they meant to him. He also realized that both would be coming of age during the next school year. Hermione would turn 17 in September and Ron would in March. He had never gone overboard for their birthdays before, but had decided this year to do something extra special for each of them. He would have to ask Mrs. Weasley or Professor Lupin about what kind of gift would be appropriate for a witch and wizard when they came of age.

Harry's thoughts begin turning sour as he considered coming of age. He would have to wait until the following July before he would reach that milestone. That was assuming, of course, that he would live until then. Harry was slowly realizing that he really didn't have a promise of seeing tomorrow. While Professor Dumbledore had assured Harry that he was safe while staying with the Dursleys, Harry had his doubts. Until a year ago, Harry had thought Hogwarts was safe for him, but he had been abducted right from the castle grounds and had been lucky to escape with his life. Even though Dumbledore had thought Harry was in the castle, there had been no guarantee that he truly was safe. He would need to be alert and vigilant this coming summer.

The prophecy… everything came back to the prophecy. Upon first hearing it, the part that had jumped out at him was the 'kill or be killed' part. Harry still wasn't sure if he could actually kill someone, even if that person was Voldemort, but the alternative, to die, was even worse in 'his mind. The part that hit him, now, was they way it had been worded, "Neither can live while the other survives." He wondered if that meant that his life would be put on hold in order to fulfil the prophecy. On the one hand, Harry felt that it made sense to not entangle himself in normal everyday happenings of life while this hung over his head, but another part of him, which suspiciously sounded a lot like Sirius, was telling him that he should seize whatever comfort and happiness he could… while he could.

It would be difficult to try to live in the dark times that were ahead, and Harry knew it would be a struggle for him to lower his guarded nature. Unfortunately, he realized that as wonderful as Ron and Hermione were, they didn't always meet his needs or give him the right kind of helpful advice. He needed to make new friends; not to replace Ron and Hermione, but just to have more company and companionship than he currently had. In fact, Harry realized that he had actually begun forming new friendships this past year with both Ginny and Luna. The decision would be as to whether he would continue to pursue these friendships or withdraw and limit himself to being with just his two best friends as he had usually done in the past.

Actually, Ginny and Luna had both helped him this year in their own unique way. Ginny had helped him by arranging for him to talk to Sirius when he had been down after witnessing Snape's memory of his father. Despite his not wanting to involve her, she had organized for him to break into Umbridge's office, again, to try to check if Sirius was home or had been captured as his vision had indicated. When the moment of decision came in the Forbidden Forest, she had refused to be left behind when they went to the Ministry to rescue Sirius.

If he were honest with himself, Harry had to admit that despite the fact that he didn't want Ginny to come with them to the Ministry, he had been quite impressed with her and the way she had handled herself. Actually, now that he considered it, she had performed quite well during the D.A. meetings throughout the year, but at the time, he had chalked it up to her partner and boyfriend, Michael Corner, being afraid to hex her. Not only had she impressed him with her ability to handle herself, but she had also shown herself to be a very good flyer and Seeker when she had replaced him on the Quidditch team.

Harry decided at that moment, that if the chance to become better friends with Ginny next year presented itself, he would take it. He remembered how guilty he had felt at Christmas when he realized that he had forgotten her ordeal in the Chamber and with Riddle's diary during her first year. Now, with the clear vision of perfect hindsight, he realized that he had missed a golden opportunity to make a true friend in the aftermath of the incident. Besides, she was right; she was the only person who could understand what he was going through with having to fight Voldemort.

His path to friendship with Luna was a totally different story. Harry remembered when he first met her on the 'Hogwarts Express to school and how strange he had found her. Poor Neville had been even more confused by her than he had been, Harry thought with a chuckle. It turned out that she was a loyal friend. She had been one of the first students to openly support him besides Hermione and the Weasleys. Also thanks to her and her father, Hermione had been able to arrange for his story about Voldemort's return to be printed in _The Quibbler_. Most importantly, she had helped him gain a little perspective on Sirius's death by reminding him that the people he loved were never truly gone. That had helped him feel a little better.

Harry was disappointed in the way her housemates apparently treated her: stealing her things and hiding them from her. Harry might not have much influence in Ravenclaw in the coming year due to his break up with Cho, but whatever influence he did have, he would try to use it to improve her lot with her housemates. He also decided that while he probably would never really understand her, he would try to be as good a friend to her as she had been to him.

"Boy, pay attention; I'm going to go over the rules for the summer once and only once. Break them at your own peril." Uncle Vernon's face was turning a nice shade of purple as he shouted at Harry. This caught Harry's attention and broke him out of his musing. He glanced up at his cousin and noticed him snickering under his hand.

"Now that I have your attention; you will stay in your room except to do your chores and to use the bathroom in the evening before bed. You will shower before bed each evening, no longer than five minutes. You will cook breakfast and lunch and eat them in the kitchen. Dinner will be served to you in your room and you will slide the tray out when you are finished. You will write your freak friends every three days, and I will screen every letter you send out. Do you understand?" By this point Uncle Vernon had spittle flying from his mouth and reminded Harry of a fat, rabid bulldog.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied evenly, but without enthusiasm. _So much for the Order_, he thought. It appeared he was looking at two and a half months of solitary confinement and slave labour.

"Good, I'm glad we understand one another," his uncle responded, a smile forming on his face for the first time in a long while in Harry's presence. The only times Vernon ever smiled at Harry was when he felt he had gotten one up on Harry.

Harry realized, at that moment, he had been correct earlier. The Order wasn't going to be able to make anything better for him at his relatives' house this summer. With a sigh he leaned his head back against the window and watched the scenery as it passed by.

Harry must have dozed off. The next thing he knew, the door in front of him was slamming shut. He lifted his head up and looked around somewhat groggily. His Aunt Petunia was scurrying up the walk to the front door as quickly as her spindly legs would carry her.

The entire car shifted. Harry turned his head to his left and realized this was due to his cousin Dudley rocking back and forth trying to squeeze his bulk out of the backseat of the car. On the third rock, he managed to pull himself free. The exertion had caused him to become flushed, and sweat was beading all over his forehead. He glanced at Harry and blanched when he realized Harry was gazing upon him. He did a quick look around and then scrambled after his mother.

Harry heard the lock to the boot click and realized that Uncle Vernon must be behind the car. Harry opened the door and quickly stepped to the open boot to retrieve his belongings. Uncle Vernon glared at him before simply stating, "Get your freaky belongings up to your room. We will check before we go to bed to see if you need to use the loo. Otherwise, I don't want any noise or any freakishness going on. Understand?"

Harry lifted his trunk from the boot and simply rolled his eyes, responding, "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

After Harry pulled his trunk from the boot, he reached for Hedwig's cage and placed it on top of his trunk. His uncle then closed the lid and proceeded up the walk toward the front door. Harry sighed, turned his trunk on its side, and pulled the handle so that he could drag it. He carefully placed the cage on top and followed his uncle up the walk.

He pulled his trunk into the house gently, not wanting to ding the doorjamb and give his aunt or uncle any reason to get started on him. Once through the door, he quietly shut it and then began pulling the load up the stairs.

Once he climbed the stairs, he made his way immediately to his room and deposited his belongings in the centre of the room. He quickly visited the loo and relieved himself, since he wouldn't put it past his relatives to 'forget' to allow him out later. He then returned to his room and closed the door behind him.

The room hadn't really changed since the last time he had been there nearly a year before, except that the pile of broken junk from Dudley's room seemed to have grown a little larger. Harry moved across the room and opened the window to allow Hedwig in when she arrived. He wouldn't have been surprised if she took her time returning, since she had been cooped up in the castle for most of the school year. Harry hadn't sent or received many letters since Professor Umbridge, the High Inquisitor, had been screening the post.

Harry suppressed a shudder and absently rubbed the back of his right hand where the words, "I will not tell lies," were permanently etched. Harry had never reckoned that it would have been possible for him to find a teacher he would dislike more than his Potions professor, Severus Snape, but he had found one in Delores Umbridge. The toad-like woman had been a lackey for Minister Fudge during the school year and had taken special delight in making Harry miserable.

Thanks to that woman, Harry had nearly been expelled the previous summer and nearly had his wand snapped because he, as an underage wizard, had cast a _Patronus_ Charm to repel the two Dementors she had sent after him the previous summer. She had then been appointed Defense professor when Dumbledore had failed to find anyone to fill the position. Harry had butted heads with her on several occasions due to her insistence that Voldemort had not returned, despite the fact that Harry had witnessed it with his own eyes. Furthermore, she proved herself to be incompetent as a teacher as it was her opinion, along with the Ministry, that the students would not need to actually practice any of the spells from their Defense curriculum. As a result Harry, at the behest of and with the help of Ron and Hermione, had formed a secret and illegal Defense study group called Dumbledore's Army, or the D.A. for short. That had nearly resulted in Harry getting expelled, again, when the group was betrayed by one of its members, Marietta Edgecombe. Marietta had joined the group at the urging of her close friend, Cho Chang, the girl Harry had gone out with this past year. The incident resulted in Dumbledore having to flee the school, as he had taken the blame for the group in Harry's stead.

Finally, Umbridge's attempts to control every aspect of the school had ended up costing Harry in the worst sort of way. Due to her closing and monitoring all methods of communication to and from Hogwarts, Harry had been unable to verify whether or not his godfather, Sirius Black, had been captured by Death Eaters. The vision Harry had suffered while taking his History of Magic OWL had seemed just as real as his vision of Arthur Weasley's injury right before Christmas had been. Harry had had no way of knowing that Voldemort was using their connection to plant the image in Harry's mind, just as he had planted the strange images of the Department of Mysteries all year. It had turned out that Sirius was safe at home, but then had to come to the Ministry to rescue Harry and his friends, and his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, had killed him in the resulting confrontation.

In the end, Umbridge had been undone by her own zealousness. She had been incapacitated and captured by the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest when Hermione had led the woman, along with Harry, to go in search of the weapon that the students in the D.A. had supposedly been preparing for Dumbledore. The plan (or lack of one) by Hermione had also nearly resulted in the two of them being injured or killed by the centaurs when Hagrid's half-brother Grawp had accidentally come to their rescue while searching for Hagrid.

During the battle in the Ministry, several witnesses saw Voldemort duel with Dumbledore, and the headmaster was restored to his post afterwards. Minister Fudge could no longer deny that Dumbledore had been trying to act in the best interests of the Wizarding World. It would be interesting to see what would happen to Umbridge. The last Harry had seen of her, she had had the indignity of being caned by Peeves as she was trying to leave Hogwarts.

While he was ruminating, Harry had set his trunk level and opened it. First, he took out his few sets of clothes and hung them up in the armoire that the Dursleys had put in the room after Dudley had broken the door off the hinges on one side. It was understood that Harry should hang any and all of his school robes and uniforms up in the side with the door to hide them from view, while his hand-me-downs from Dudley were to be hung where they would be displayed on the open side.

At this point ,Harry was strongly considering trying to convert some of his money in his vault at Gringotts to Muggle money and do some clothes shopping. The current set of hand-me-downs Harry possessed were at least two or three inches too short in length, while being several sizes too large. The result was that Harry often looked like a scarecrow when he was dressed at Privet Drive. Dudley's shirts literally hung off of Harry like blankets, while his pants rarely came down to the top of his ankles while sagging in the crotch. _It was no wonder_, Harry thought bitterly, _that the neighbours all think I am some type of juvenile delinquent._ He certainly dressed the part in Dudley's hand-me-downs.

Harry decided that he would ask about planning a shopping trip to get some clothes in the first letter he wrote to the Order in three days. Until then, he would just have to make due with the ill-fitting clothes the Dursleys had given him.

Once Harry had hung up all of his clothes and placed his socks and undergarments in the drawers of the armoire, he got down on his knees by the bed and pried up the loose floorboard and began transferring the extra food he had purchased from the food trolley on the way home on the Hogwarts Express. That would have to serve as an emergency source of food if, as he suspected, at some point during the summer, his relatives tried to limit the amount of food he was given.

After a moment's deliberation, he also placed a stack of parchment, a couple of spare quills, and two bottles of ink in the space, as well. With Vernon planning to monitor his letters, Harry felt it might be prudent to have a secret stash of writing materials that he had access to. In the event his relatives began to really mistreat him, he would secretly send out a letter in the middle of the night to ask for help.

Even as he hid the items there, he knew that, most likely, he would never use them. At this point in his life, Harry was becoming resentful of adults treating him like he couldn't handle himself. Ultimately, it was this issue that had led Harry to the Department of Mysteries the previous week. If Dumbledore had trusted Harry with the truth about what was going on and that Voldemort was seeking the prophecy, Harry knew he would have tried harder in his Occlumency lessons with Snape. Instead, Harry was simply told to learn Occlumency without any reason for it. There hadn't been much chance of success; Harry and Snape went together like oil and water. Their mutual dislike for one another had sabotaged the effort from the beginning. Additionally, Harry was increasingly curious about the dream he had been having of the dark corridor, and so he rarely bothered to practice what Snape had taught him. Of course, Harry wasn't sure that Snape had actually taught him anything. Harry reckoned that it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that Snape had used the sessions as nothing more than a chance to take shots at him. He even considered the possibility that Snape wasn't as loyal to the Order as Dumbledore thought. If this were the case, Harry could easily imagine that Snape had used the sessions to further open Harry's mind to Voldemort, instead of teaching him to close it. If that were the case, then the Order had some serious troubles since Snape knew quite a great deal about the Order's dealings.

Harry was broken out of his musings by the arrival of an official looking owl with a letter attached to her leg. Harry looked the owl over carefully before deciding to remove the letter from her leg. As soon as Harry removed the envelope, it immediately took off and flew back out of the window.

Harry held the envelope in his hands and examined the address:

Harry J. Potter  
Smallest Bedroom  
Number Four, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

There was no return address on the envelope and the handwriting wasn't one that Harry recognized. In fact, it looked similar to the writing made by a quick quill. He figured it must be something official from either the Ministry or Gringotts, since he had received similar letters from them on occasion. Harry pulled the envelope open and touched the parchment within. _Oh bugger. So much for being vigilant this summer_, he thought, as the panic set in with the familiar tugging sensation from behind his navel.

His head felt like it was spinning. Harry struggled to crack his eyes open to see what was around him. When he opened them all he could make out was a bright light shining in his face. The light hurt his eyes, and the pain spread throughout his head, so he closed them.

It was then that he began hearing strange voices. It seemed that there was someone near him, mumbling incantations. Then he felt a jolt of something like electricity hit his body. He opened his mouth to cry out, but although he could feel his vocal chords vibrating, no sound came out. Then he knew no more.

He heard the voices again. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but they seemed to be discussing something. Once again, Harry risked opening his eyes. This time, the room was nearly pitch black. He could see two figures standing about five feet from where he was laying. It was too hard to concentrate, so he simply closed his eyes again.

He had nearly drifted off to sleep when someone grabbed him and forced his mouth open. He then had the misfortune to have a foul-tasting liquid poured into his mouth. The person holding his jaws open clamped his mouth shut and held it closed until Harry swallowed. Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation in his stomach that spread throughout his body.

This was followed by another strange incantation, and then Harry felt as if every cell in his body was trying to rearrange itself. Again, he let out a loud scream that apparently had been silenced. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

Consciousness came back to Harry in fits and spurts. Finally, he was coherent enough to open his eyes. The bright light was still shining in his face, and he reflexively closed them, again. While he lay there, he concentrated on what he was hearing, feeling, and smelling. He tried not to dwell on the taste in his mouth, but he thought it probably had something to do with the potion he had been force-fed earlier. He lay there for what seemed to be hours to him.

He jolted awake as he felt something or someone poking him with a pointed object. The person seemed to be focused on what reactions, if any, he would make to the prodding. After what seemed like forever, he surrendered himself to the sleep that was threatening to overtake him.

Harry sat up from his bed with a start. His heart was pounding. His breath was coming in gasps. His whole body ached as if he had been subjected to _Cruciatus_. He sat there, blinking his eyes and trying to clear the tears from them. Finally, his breath slowed and his heart rate returned to normal. He was thoroughly drenched in sweat.

Harry tentatively swung his legs over the edge of the bed and put his feet on the floor. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His head was pounding with pain. Harry figured that this was what it felt like to take a Bludger to the head.

As he sat there, Harry had tried to remember the strange dreams he had been having right before he had woken up. All he could remember were fleeting images of hooded figures and whispers in the dark. After a few minutes, Harry gave up and realized he had a more pressing need.

His bladder felt as if it was going to burst. Harry shakily got to his feet and moved to the door. He tentatively tried the handle, hoping that his relatives hadn't locked him inside this morning. Luckily the door was unlocked. Harry quietly slid the door open and crept as stealthily as possible towards the loo.

Harry quickly relieved himself and took a sip of water to relieve the dryness in his mouth. It was when he looked in the mirror that it hit him. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his vision was as clear as day. He looked around the bathroom and realized that everything was perfectly clear to his unaided eyes. This was a puzzle that Harry couldn't even begin to fathom.

Harry silently crept back to his room, keeping alert for any sounds of his relatives. The house seemed oddly silent for morning. It almost seemed as if no one was home. Harry made his way back to his room and prepared to change out of his clothes. He took off his shirt and reached for the armoire and realized that all of his clothes were gone. He checked all of the drawers and it was the same. He wildly looked around the room and noticed his books, trunk, and Hedwig's cage were all missing, as well. In fact, were he not standing in the room and the bed unmade, Harry would have thought the room was just an empty spare.

Harry's mind raced, could the Dursleys have taken all of his things while he slept last night? He checked his back pocket and much to his relief his wand was there. Harry quickly ran his fingers through his hair and tried to figure out what was going on.

Harry decided he wasn't going to find his answers in his room, so he turned around and crept back out into the hallway. He quietly checked Dudley's room to find it empty, but as messy as it always was. He then peered into the master bedroom to find everything neat and orderly, and the bed appeared not to have been slept in.

Suddenly, Harry had an irrational thought that his relatives had stolen all of his things and then abandoned him in the house. Harry quietly crept down the stairs, being careful to step over the creaky step near the bottom. He looked up and down the hallway, glanced into the sitting room, and realized how quiet it was in the house. He slinked down the hallway, pausing to briefly check in the cupboard under the stairs to see if his things were there.

A quick glanced confirmed that his belongings were apparently not in the house. Harry slipped the door closed and prepared to enter the kitchen and dining rooms. He stepped into the combination kitchen and dining room and found, like the rest of the house, it had been abandoned. Harry was absolutely puzzled. His stomach also let out the loudest growl at that point. Harry decided before he did anything else, he needed a bite to eat.

Harry pulled a glass from the cabinet over the sink and then turned to the refrigerator to get either some milk or some type of fruit juice to drink. He would then decide on what to have for breakfast, based on what he found available in the refrigerator.

Harry muttered incomprehensibly when the opened refrigerator revealed itself to be nearly empty. There was no milk or juice. There were no eggs, lunchmeats, or cheeses. There wasn't anything at all that could spoil within a week or two. Harry suddenly had a very sick feeling in his stomach. It appeared his relatives had been gone for at least a week, perhaps longer. He began wondering just how long he had slept.

At that moment, Harry's need for information outweighed his need for food. He closed the door and returned to the sink. He quickly filled and drained a couple of glasses of water and then rinsed the glass and returned it to its place in the cabinet.

Harry squared his shoulders and made his way to the front door. He unlatched the locks and opened it gingerly. He peered around outside and noticed that is was a dreary day with heavy cloud cover. The sombreness of the weather matched Harry's own emotions as he stepped from the front door and shut it behind him.

Harry could think of only one place to go where he could get more information about what had happened to the Dursleys and what was to happen to him, now that they appeared to be gone. Harry needed to get to Mrs. Figg's house on Wisteria Walk and see if she had any way to contact the Order.

Harry quickly made his way to the sidewalk. He was keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious, especially anyone who seemed interested in him beyond a cursory stare that he usually received from the neighbours.

The street seemed quiet, as usual. In fact, it was even more quiet than usual. Harry decided that there were no children playing in the streets or yards due to the gloomy weather. Harry quickly made his way up the street to the street crossing to make his way over to Wisteria Walk.

This street, like Privet Drive, seemed abandoned, but Harry suddenly felt, beyond a shadow of doubt, that he was being watched and followed. He quickly ran through his options and realized that just ahead was the alleyway where he and Dudley had met the Dementors last summer . Harry quickly ducked into the alley and hid himself behind a rubbish bin.

Harry crouched there, gripping his wand tightly in his right hand, and listened carefully. The only sounds he heard were a couple of birds chirping in their nest, waiting for their mother to return with food, and the occasional car passing by the alley.

Harry was about to just give up and step out of his hiding place, when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he heard it. Someone was stepping very lightly down the alley. It was almost as if they were trying to not be heard. Harry peered around the bin in the direction of the sound, trying to catch a glimpse of his pursuer. He saw no one, at first, but then noticed the bending of light that gave away someone who has been Disillusioned but is moving.

He kept listening. There were the distinct steps of at least two or possibly three individuals. Carefully he peered again and looked carefully. He had marked the first opponent easily. The second was a few steps behind the first. He couldn't make out the third, but he knew he couldn't wait any longer. The first had nearly reached his hiding place.

Quickly, Harry rolled from his hiding place and fired a Stunning Spell as he paused in a low crouch. There was a bright flash of light, a curse, and then a thud as his first opponent went down in a heap.

He quickly raised a Shield Charm when he heard a male voice utter, "_Reducto_." The _Reductor_ Curse rebounded harmlessly away from his shield. Harry responded by stepping two steps to his left and casting a spell he had seen mentioned in one of his Defense books he had got from Sirius and Lupin.

"_Contundo_," Harry bellowed. He could actually feel the recoil from his wand as the spell left it. A blaze of light streaked towards the spot where he knew the person was standing. He heard his opponent swear and then cast a Shielding Charm. The sound of the spell striking the shield sounded like wood cracking and then there was a crash and several rubbish bins toppled over directly behind where his opponent was standing. He heard the thud of a body hitting the pavement and then a groan of pain.

Harry assumed a crouching defensive stance as he sought to locate the third opponent in the alley. He cocked his head to the side, trying to hear the telling sounds of someone approaching. While he listened, his mind raced for a spell that would help him in this situation. He needed to use something that would be widespread, so that he wouldn't have to aim precisely in his opponent's direction, but Harry didn't know any such spells. He noted to himself that he would need to learn some, if he managed to survive this confrontation.

Finally, he heard what his was listening for: a footstep. This was quickly followed by a curse and then the skittering of a can across the alley. As quick as a cat, Harry pointed and whispered, "_Frendo_." Once again Harry's wand recoiled, although this time much more softly. Little streaks of light arced away from Harry's wand and then began closing into the general direction where Harry thought his opponent was.

His opponent cursed, and he heard a step taken and then a thud, as if the person had fallen. Suddenly, a head appeared in front of Harry on the ground. Harry was ready to cast again when the purple hair caught his attention. He hesitated and that hesitation cost him. He heard the word, "_Stupefy_."

Harry tried to dodge to his left, but he wasn't quick enough as the red beam of light hit him square in the chest. He felt pain shoot throughout his body, and his chest felt as if he had been hit with a Bludger. His vision blurred as he struggled to fight the malaise overtaking him. He staggered a couple of steps and then heard the word again, "_Stupefy_." He felt this one slam into his shoulder and he spun to the ground. The pavement was rising up to greet him and darkness overtook him.


	3. Eight Weeks in a Day

Title: Harry Potter:Metamorphosis  
Chapter Title: Chapter 2: Eight Weeks in a Day  
Characters: Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Other Female Character, Remus Lupin  
Genres: Action, Drama, Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Violence  
Summary: Harry has awakened to a room full of concerned Order members who are bent on unraveling the mystery of his whereabouts for the past eight weeks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or profit from anything here within. Thanks to Jo Rowling who graciously permits us to tweak and play in HER world.

**Chapter 2: Eight Weeks In A Day**

He was trapped. He kept pacing in a circle, watching the figures cloaked in dark robes that were observing him. He felt like a caged animal. The bars were on all sides of him. He felt a longing deep inside. He wanted nothing more than to get outside these bars and rip those on the other side to shreds for the torments they had placed upon him. Time after time, they had poked him, prodded him, cast spells upon him, and forced him to ingest foul-tasting potions.

He knew that if they gave him a chance, any chance, he would escape and they would pay. He would maim and kill every one of them for the suffering they had inflicted on him. He knew it was only a matter of time before they made a mistake, and he would be free. They kept murmuring among themselves and occasionally pointing at him. He felt like a circus animal on display for their amusement.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and he felt every cell in his body burst in pain. He howled in agony as his body felt like it was tearing itself apart. Finally he found relief, and the blackness of oblivion overtook him.

He was on his back again. His arms and legs were bound in some type of restraints, and no matter how much he struggled and pulled, he couldn't free himself. He was feeling quite frustrated. Once again, he heard voices, but this time, he could distinctly hear the word 'prophecy' above all of the others.

His mind began racing. The prophecy was the biggest secret he knew. If they already knew about that, what else had they already gleaned from whatever they were doing to him? He thought of all the secrets he could have given up. He knew the identities of several Order members and knew that Snape was acting as a spy for the Order. If that information fell into Voldemort's hands, he could use it to target Order members directly and eliminate the one reliable source of information the Order had for Voldemort's plans and actions.

He needed to escape. He needed to get back to those who cared about him and whom he cared about. He began furiously struggling with his bonds, wishing he had his wand to open them. Suddenly, there was a click and he was free. He scrambled off of the table and looked around like a madman, trying to find his wand or something he could use as a weapon.

The figures around him seemed startled, for a moment. Then the nearest one levelled his wand at him. The word _Stupefy_ rang out and a bright red beam of light approached. He sidestepped it easily and heard a muffled thump. He quickly charged the nearest figure to his right and tackled her in an attempt to gain her wand. However, their tangle gave the others the perfect opportunity. He heard several voices at once mutter the Stunning Spell and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to dodge all of them. He tried anyway and found his reflexes were the best they had ever been, and he had actually managed to dodge five or six of the Stunners before being hit in the chest and falling into unconsciousness.

Harry heard voices around him. He gradually headed towards consciousness, becoming more aware of the voices and the presence of others around him. The more awake and aware he became, the more agitated and panicked he became, although he couldn't decide why. He had a feeling of being trapped and restrained – of awful things being done to him.

Harry began to battle with himself, willing himself to wake up. If only he could cast an Enervation Charm on himself. _Enervate,_ he thought and imagined the result: him being able to spring awake. Then the panic began to settle on him and he chanted to himself, again, over and over: _Enervate! Enervate! Enervate!_

Suddenly, with a gasp of breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding, Harry sprang to a sitting position. He began looking wildly around the room, seeing images of people and cabinets and other beds. However, the rapid beating of his heart and the feeling of being trapped caused him to not be able to focus on anything or anyone.

"Where am I?" he shouted. He darted his eyes around the room while his hands begin fingering the area around him, searching for his wand. Finally, something bright red caught his eye. He forced himself to focus, and finally, his vision seemed to clear. As it cleared, the bright red object coalesced into the form of Mrs. Weasley with a very concerned look upon her face. She immediately stepped forward and embraced Harry.

"Thank goodness, they've found you," she murmured as she squeezed him in a hug that Harry had begun to associate the past year as one that a mother gives a child.

Harry's mind was racing. _Found you?_ he thought. _How long has it been since the attack in the alley?_ Harry didn't think he had been unconscious very long, but then, would he really have been able tell?

After what seemed to be several minutes, Mrs. Weasley released him and placed a peck on his brow. He looked about the room to take in the others present.

Harry immediately recognized the form of the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, who was gazing at him with a look of curiosity. He took a moment to take in the headmaster, to whom he had not spoken since that fateful night Sirius had died. Dumbledore was wearing relatively subdued robes of midnight blue with various constellations mapped out upon them. His face looked careworn and tired, and the normal twinkle in his eyes was somewhat dimmed. "Harry," he began. "Could you try to tell us where you have been the past eight weeks and what you were doing?

_Eight weeks! I've been gone for eight weeks?_ Harry's mind was racing. It seemed like he had been in the battle just this morning. Could he have been held in captivity for eight weeks while he was unconscious?

Dumbledore saw the confusion on Harry's face, and so he intervened. "Harry, why don't you begin with your return to Privet Drive in June?"

_OK, that's easy enough,_ Harry thought. And he went back and told them of the events preceding his return to Privet Drive. He told them of his dozing in the car on the way there and then his unloading his belongings and carrying them to the room he slept in.

While he was talking, he noted who was in the room with him. In addition to Mrs. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore, there were Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, and Auror Tonks.

He'd reached the point in his story where he was unloading his trunk and then had fallen asleep when Lupin interrupted him, "Wait a minute, Harry; you don't remember anything on the day you returned to Privet Drive beyond unloading your trunk?"

As he began replaying the events in his head, Harry frowned at his former professor. He had dragged the trunk upstairs, along with Hedwig's cage. He had gone to the loo and had returned to his room and began unpacking and putting his things away. He remembered prying the loose floorboard up to hide some things from his relatives and then…nothing. He couldn't remember becoming tired, laying down on his bed, or anything else.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore interrupted his reverie. "Perhaps you should begin with the events of this morning." His voice radiated calm and Harry felt it seep into him.

Harry recounted waking up in his room and realizing that all of his things were gone. He made a mental note to ask what had become of them. The tale moved to his realisation that the house on Privet Drive had apparently been abandoned.

Harry paused at this point and asked, "Professor, do you know where the Dursleys are? And does anyone know where all my things are? And what about Hedwig?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled at him. "Harry, our sources tell us that your relatives have been vacationing in Majorca for the past two weeks. As for your belongings, they are currently sitting in your dormitory in Gryffindor Tower."

"But what about Hedwig?" he snapped, fear and concern for his beloved owl growing.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley interjected, "Hedwig showed up at the Burrow the day after you disappeared. Ginny has been caring for her."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. _Good, Ginny is wonderful with animals; she will have taken good care of her._ Harry genuinely felt much better. Hedwig, in her way, was possibly his best friend. She was the one who always had to suffer alongside him throughout the summer holidays with the Dursleys. The two had been through a lot together, and Harry could honestly say that he loved her. That wasn't something he could say about many people.

In fact, it was a rather short list. He knew he had loved Sirius, even though he had never told him as much. Ron and Hermione were like the brother and sister he'd never had. He would even go so far as to say that he held a certain amount of affection for all the Weasleys and knew that if something ever happened to any of them, even that prat, Percy, he would mourn.

"Harry, perhaps you should continue your tale with the events of this morning." Harry turned to look at the headmaster and noted the slight, knowing smile that had formed on his face.

While recounting his discovery of the Dursleys' absence that morning, it jogged something in Harry's mind. He paused to ask, "Professor, if I've been gone for the last eight weeks, wouldn't the blood protection around the Dursleys' house have failed?" Harry awaited the headmaster's reply with restrained hope that the protection had indeed failed, which would mean there was no longer a reason for him to return to Privet Drive ever again.

Harry's hopes were dashed when Dumbledore responded, "Harry, I have checked the wards every week since your disappearance, and the wards and protections in place have not faded but have curiously recharged just as they would have had you stayed there."

Harry blew his breath out in a long sigh. He knew his disappointment had shown on his face, but at this point, he didn't really care. He hated staying with the Dursleys. No protection he received was worth the abuse he received at their hands. Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore didn't agree with him and, as a result, Harry had been consigned to returning to the house on Privet Drive every summer. _One more year,_ he thought, _and then I'll be seventeen, and Dumbledore can sod off; I'll never go back there again._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sneering voice of his Potions professor, Severus Snape. "What, Potter, not satisfied with the little vacation you took to get all of this attention? The others may believe your silly lies about not remembering, but I know your type all too well. This is exactly the kind of stunt your arrogant father would have pulled. Disappearing for the attention, and of course, that is exactly what we have given you."

Harry felt the anger and indignation welling up within him. He could suddenly feel heat flowing through his body, building up and begging for release. He clenched and unclenched his fists and ground his teeth. A small part of his mind realized that losing control and attacking the Professor would most likely result in his expulsion from Hogwarts, and he fought to regain control. He could feel a tingling sensation all over his body, as if magic was rolling over him.

Molly Weasley, her face red and scowling in fury, began fumbling for her wand, but the actions of Remus Lupin finally broke the tension. He simply stepped over to the sallow faced Potions Master and, with a growl reminiscent of the werewolf within him, smashed Snape's hooked nose with his fist.

The force of the blow knocked the bandy-legged professor over the hospital bed beside him and into one of the medical storage cabinets. When he struck the glass, it shattered, and the shelves buckled from the impact, dumping bandages and other supplies all over him.

Professor Lupin stalked towards his fallen opponent and likely would have yanked him up and punched him again, had Tonks and Dumbledore not intercepted him and firmly restrained him.

"_Snivellus_, if you ever speak ill of Harry or his parents in my presence again, I swear, ripping your greasy head from your body would be worth facing Azkaban for." Remus's breath was coming out in gasps, and his face was flushed with anger. Harry had never seen Remus Lupin lose control like this. For the first time since Harry had met him, he could see a hint of the vicious beast, which lived within.

"Remus, that is quite enough," Dumbledore's stern voice rang out. "Severus, after Poppy sets your nose, I believe it would be best if you excused yourself from the remainder of this meeting. It is apparent you have learned nothing since our talk about your failure to teach Harry Occlumency."

Harry was stunned; never before had Professor Dumbledore criticized any of the actions Professor Snape had taken. Then again, it could have been possible that Dumbledore had spoken to him previously about his failings in private, but this had been the first time there had ever been a rift between them in public.

Snape rose to his feet unsteadily, but once he regained his balance, Harry could see he was shaking with rage. He stood there mutely as Madam Pomfrey cast the incantation that would heal the bones in his nose, restoring the hooked appendage to its normal prominence. He snatched a towel from her hand and began dabbing the blood from his face.

He then slung the towel down and stomped from the hospital wing, never acknowledging Professor Dumbledore in the slightest. He flashed Harry a murderous look as he passed by.

"Remus," Dumbledore continued, his voice firm. "Severus's comments were uncalled for and inappropriate, but your response to them was even more reprehensible. We need to realize that we are all in this together."

_Yeah right,_ Harry thought. _'We' might be in this together but 'you' are the one that gets to play God and decide who knows what and who goes where._ Harry knew he was being petty in his assessment of the Headmaster, but part of him still resented the way Dumbledore had manipulated so much of his life.

_If only he had told me why I needed to learn Occlumency._ Harry knew he had been down that road many times, and the only result was an increase in his anger and bitterness towards the headmaster. He fought down those feelings and tried to focus on gathering his thoughts for finishing his tale.

Before Harry could continue with his explanation, Dumbledore interrupted, "Tonks, perhaps you could tell us about the events of this morning."

The Auror stepped into Harry's line of sight, and his first reaction was the assumption that she must have been in a serious scrap recently. Suddenly, Harry didn't feel quite so bad for his opponents getting the drop on him earlier. It looked like they had given Tonks quite a fight, and she was a fully trained Auror.

He examined her appearance. Her heart shaped face usually carried a smile or smirk, but today she held her full lips pensively, as if she were in pain. She had a bruise on her left cheek and her lip was split. Her purple hair was mussed, but not any more than usual.

What was most unusual about her appearance was her clothing. The few times Harry had seen the Auror in the past, she had usually worn torn Muggle jeans, trainers, and some type of T-shirt, usually with the logo of a wizarding musical group. Today, she was wearing a long coat that came to her knees that appeared to be leather or maybe even dragon hide. The boots that came to the bottom of her knees were definitely dragon hide. The overall effect of the ensemble was to make Tonks appear more formidable. Harry reckoned that she could have been wearing torn Muggle jeans and concert shirt under the coat and boots.

Tonks looked around somewhat sheepishly at those assembled and began to relay her story. Harry listened intently as Tonks reported that she had been observing the house on Privet Drive just as the Order had done ever since the day Harry had disappeared. At approximately 7:30 am, Harry was observed leaving the residence through the front door. Tonks had immediately alerted her back-up team of Hestia Jones and Sturgis Podmore, who had Portkeyed in under Disillusionment Charms.

That statement distracted Harry momentarily. _Under Disillusionment Charms_… His mind began concocting a most fanciful scenario where the two assailants he had defeated in the alley had been the two Order members sent there to protect him.

Harry tuned back into the conversation. Tonks had reached the point where Harry had ducked into the alley. She reported that the three had crept as stealthily as possible into the alley where it appeared Harry had vanished into thin air. According to Tonks, they had nearly been ready to split their group apart and begin combing the neighbourhood, when a Stunning Spell from Harry had nailed Hestia.

"Blimey, Harry, but your Stunners pack a good punch," Tonks interjected into her own report. "Hestia had three cracked ribs from the impact of that spell, and it took me casting _Enervate_ on her four times to wake her."

At that point Harry's blood ran cold. _I've used magic to injure someone who was there to help me._ His mind raced quickly through various scenarios. _I've used underage magic again. There is no way Dumbledore will be able to get me off on this one._

At this point Dumbledore must have noticed Harry's worried expression, because he interrupted his reverie. "Harry, do not become vexed over this: both Hestia and Sturgis are fine. As for the Ministry, for some reason we can't fathom, your magic didn't register on their monitors. We suspect that as news of your disappearance began to filter through the community, they simply redirected their monitors to other locations."

Relief flooded into him at the pronouncement that both Hestia and Sturgis would be fine. As listened to the Professor's explanation for not getting caught for underage magic, he had a feeling that Dumbledore was being less than truthful with him. Although exactly what it was that he wasn't being totally truthful about, Harry had no idea.

"Tonks, please continue," Dumbledore beckoned.

She picked up her story where she had left off. She described Harry using a Shield Spell to block the _Reductor_ Curse that Podmore had cast at him. Harry watched the expressions on the faces of Lupin and Mrs. Weasley. Lupin's face had gone from one of worry to one of surprise and pride as Tonks continued her report. Mrs. Weasley, however, had worn an expression similar to the one she'd worn when she had been confronted by that boggart last summer in Grimmauld Place. To Harry, it had seemed as if she was as concerned about his well being as she would be about of any of her brood. Her expression fell momentarily to one of wonder as Tonks described Harry casting the powerful Bludgeoning Spell that had apparently broken Podmore's ribs on impact, which led to him breaking his arm when he crashed to the ground after being thrown across the alley. What seemed to impress everyone was that this happened in spite of the fact that Podmore had managed to cast a Shield Spell to absorb much of the impact.

Harry felt his face heating up with embarrassment, and it felt as if his unruly hair had been standing on end as the witches and wizards all glanced at Harry in amazement. _Great_, Harry thought, through his annoyance and embarrassment, _just something else to make me seem different._

He had been pulled from his darkening thoughts as Tonks completed her report by telling of her attempt to sneak up on Harry while underneath an invisibility cloak and of her accidentally kicking a can across the alleyway. She mentioned Harry's immediate reaction of firing a Cluster-Bludgeoning Spell. Tonks mentioned that she was saved from major injury by the fact that she had been startled when Harry reacted and fired the spell at her so quickly, which caused her to trip over her own feet and to fall to the ground, in spite of being glanced in the face by one of the bludgeons.

According to her, the trip had caused her head to pop out from beneath the cloak, at which point Harry had hesitated. That had given her enough time to hit him with a Stunning Spell. To her surprise at the time, Harry had been merely staggered by the spell, and she had been forced to hit him with a second Stunner, which finally knocked him unconscious.

Once again, Harry felt himself flush as everyone glanced nervously at him. Everyone that is, save Mrs. Weasley, who began a good rant about the dangers of hitting someone, especially a child, with multiple Stunning Spells. She then moved on to the inconsideration of telling a phoney story to her and Professor Lupin about Harry passing out.

At this point, Dumbledore intervened, "Molly, it was at my request that the information regarding Harry's return to us wasn't related outside the privacy of Hogwarts and a few other secure locations that the Order possesses." That explanation seemed to mollify Mrs. Weasley, for the moment.

Dumbledore then continued, "At this time, we know as much as we are going to, so I recommend that we end this meeting and take care of the matters at hand."

Dumbledore looked to Mrs. Weasley first. "Molly, do you suppose it would be possible to retrieve Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley and bring them here to reunite them with Harry? I dare say that friendly, familiar faces would do wonders for him, right now."

Mrs. Weasley glanced over to Harry for a moment, and the look on her face indicated that she didn't want to let him out of her sight. However, she nodded twice and responded, "Yes, Albus, I think you're right. I'll go right away and round them up."

She stepped up to Harry, wrapped him in another hug, and brushed her lips across his forehead in a motherly kiss. She pulled back and gazed at him as if using her eyes to memorize every one of his features, whispered her farewell, and was off.

Dumbledore then gazed over at Professor Lupin. "Remus, do you suppose that you could get in contact with Bill Weasley and the other ward specialist and have them begin the work to prepare the wards we discussed."

Lupin looked as if he would have preferred to let someone else run the errand, but he nodded his acquiescence. He turned to Harry and spoke, "Harry, there is something I need to give to you later this evening. Would you mind if I joined you for supper tonight?"

With a puzzled look on his face, Harry nodded his acceptance and watched his former Defense Professor step out the door. Tonks followed, after a quick goodbye, and once they cleared the hospital wing, they began speaking back and forth in hushed tones.

Harry leaned back heavily onto the pillows propping him up and turned his attention to the headmaster. Madame Pomfrey had retreated to her office and shut the door while Harry was saying his goodbyes to the others..

Dumbledore studied Harry for a moment, trying to take in what changes had occurred in him. Finally finding what he was looking for, he cleared his throat and stepped forward, muttered an incantation, and flicked his wand to conjure a chintz armchair to sit in.

He cast a few privacy charms around them and began, "Harry, my boy, how do you feel, physically?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, scrunching up his eyebrows and pursing his lips as he pondered. "To be honest, Professor, other than being a bit sore from the two Stunners I got hit with, I can't remember feeling better than I do now."

"Interesting, Harry," the wizened headmaster continued, "According to Poppy, when she examined you, other than the bruises you received from the Stunning Spells, you are the healthiest that she has ever seen you. Can I assume that since you haven't been wearing your glasses, that somehow your vision has been improved, as well?"

_Bollocks, I forgot about my glasses._ Harry reached up to his face and realised that he didn't have on the familiar wire-rimmed glasses that he wore to correct his poor eyesight. "Professor, I remember noticing my eyesight had improved this morning, but I forgot to mention it. Do you have any idea how my eyes could have been fixed?"

"Harry there are several magical methods and a couple of Muggle ones that could have been used to correct your eyesight. Unfortunately, it will take time to determine what has actually been done to them. Some methods, such as spells or charms, would wear off over time, and then we would know. If Muggle methods were used, then from what I understand of the procedures, the change would be permanent," Dumbledore responded thoughtfully.

Harry's mind began running through the possibilities. His vision seemed to be perfect. In fact, it seemed to be better than perfect. He remembered something from his fourth year defense class with Barty Crouch, Jnr, who had impersonated Mad-Eye Moody: he recalled a statement about hidden talents and concealing them. "Professor," he began somewhat tentatively, "is there any way you could conjure a phoney pair of glasses that look like my old ones, so that I could wear them to conceal that my vision has been fixed?"  
Dumbledore's eyebrows lifted at this. "I see that you have been paying more attention to Alastor than anyone had thought. It is a sensible idea, I believe, to hide your corrected vision behind an image of weakness. It will be done." He muttered an incantation and waved his wand and with a small audible _pop_, a pair of wire-rimmed glasses appeared. He muttered a few more spells over them and handed them to Harry.

Harry eyed them for a moment before slipping them on. Of course, there was no change to his sight, but the glasses felt comfortable and familiar resting on his face. Dumbledore began speaking, "Harry, I took the liberty of adding an Unbreakable Charm and an Impervious Spell. You shouldn't have to worry about them breaking, and they will resist water and fogging. Perhaps once the term begins, we could meet with Professor Flitwick, and we could set about charming them to do things, such as giving you magnified sight or detecting magical auras."

Harry thought it over and nodded his head in acceptance. "Thank you, Professor. I do have one request: I would like to be able to learn how to do those charms myself." Another thought hit him. "Professor, I also would like to have him look over a charmed object Sirius gave me last year. I'd like to see if he could figure out how the charm was done and how it could be reproduced."

"Very well, Harry. I will speak with Filius when I leave and explain to him that you would like to see him either this evening or tomorrow morning before you leave." The headmaster paused and then continued, "Harry, I would like to meet with your later this evening to discuss issues pertaining to the prophecy. We don't have time to discuss them at the moment, and I need to contact a few people and make arrangements for the upcoming school term." He paused again and took a deep breath, "Harry, may I inquire as to whether you've shared the information of the prophecy with anyone?"

Harry was taken aback for a moment, but then simply shook his head and replied, "Professor, to be honest, I was too wrapped up in dealing with Sirius's death and trying to work out what it meant to actually consider sharing it with anyone. I reckoned I would think about it over the summer and then decide how to tell Ron and Hermione about it this fall."

Professor Dumbledore seemed relieved. "Harry, I know this will be difficult, but I must ask something of you: please consider keeping the contents of the prophecy to yourself. That knowledge is something that Tom will stop at nothing to acquire. I will arrange for Occlumency lessons for your two friends this fall, and once I'm satisfied that they can shield their minds effectively enough, you may tell them then, if you so choose."

Harry nodded; it would give him more time to digest the contents of the prophecy. He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione and unburden himself, but he also was afraid of their reactions even though he reckoned he could predict what they'd be:

Ron would probably sit with an expression of total disbelief on his face at first. But once he managed to wrap his mind around it, he would either begin to suggest different people that they could talk to for advice and help on how to deal with it, or he would try to act as if it didn't exist.

Hermione, on the other hand, would either immediately burst into tears, or she would throw herself into the library and begin researching until she was so tired that she would have an emotional breakdown. Either way, the end result would be that Hermione would need to somehow collect herself before she would be able to help Harry.

The more Harry thought about it, the more he realized that he didn't think his friends would be able to help him any more than the help he would have received from the Order anyway. With this in mind, he spoke up, "Professor, truthfully, I don't think it will be necessary to teach them Occlumency. I really don't reckon I'll be sharing this with them. I don't see how they could do anything more than worry themselves sick over it."

Dumbledore stared at him curiously and then seemed to come to a decision. "Of course, Harry, whatever you wish; I had just thought you might want to share your burden to ease you pain."

Harry thought about it for a moment, but decided that it was his destiny and his burden; so therefore, it would be his responsibility to carry it alone. _Besides, if they don't know, they won't treat me any differently._

"Very well; I think Madam Pomfrey has said you are free to leave the hospital wing. I believe Professor McGonagall wanted to speak with you briefly, and then you can head up to Gryffindor Tower. Professor McGonagall can give you the password." Professor Dumbledore stood up and Vanished the chair he had been sitting in. He nodded to Harry and then began walking away. He turned, however, before leaving. "Harry, if you wouldn't mind, perhaps you could come to my office tonight around seven o'clock. We have much to discuss, but I need to contact a few people to make some arrangements before then."

Harry nodded and watched him leave. He sat back for a few minutes and pondered everything that had happened. He had apparently been kidnapped for eight weeks, and now he had no memories of what happened during that time. Furthermore, it appeared that his vision had been corrected, although by whatever means it had been accomplished or its permanency were unknown to him. He felt a small chill wash over him as he contemplated the thought that perhaps more things about him had been changed during the past eight weeks.

It felt comforting to be strolling through the corridors of Hogwarts again. From Harry's perspective, he had been here just the day before. _Eight weeks,_ he thought bitterly. _Only **I** would have someone kidnap me for eight weeks and then have no memory of it._

Professor McGonagall's office was one floor below the hospital wing – not a long journey, but Harry had decided to take a somewhat round-a-bout pathway to get there. For some reason he couldn't fathom, he had this desire to stretch his muscles, much the way he had been taught by his physical education teacher in primary school, along with an overwhelming urge to do something strenuous. It was almost as if it were a compulsion. He figured that if he still felt this way after his meeting with McGonagall, he would indulge it, if only to burn off his restlessness.

Harry finally had made it to the staircases when he sensed something rapidly moving up behind him. Harry ducked to the side, just in time to dodge a series of water balloons Peeves was flinging at him.

_"Oi, Potty wee Potter. You are such a rotter.  
Trips down the stairs and lands in hot water. _

Has no one to talk to and no one to snog.  
When it comes to the ladies, he is such a frog.

Needs him a lass to share with a load.  
But poor Potter's just an ugly, old toad."

With that, Peeves flung more water balloons at Harry. This time Harry didn't have anywhere to duck to, and so he just put his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the water. _Protego! Protego! I wish could cast a Shield Spell!_ Harry heard several splashes, but felt no water. Slowly he lowered his arms and looked around. It appeared that Peeves had missed with every throw. Peeves had a surprised look on his face, but then his normal, jovial grin returned. He blew out a large raspberry and shot off down the corridor, crashing through suits of armour on the way.

Shaking his head and marvelling at his good fortune, or even better, Peeves's bad aim, Harry turned and continued down the stairs to the first floor corridor. Harry absently glanced at the portraits as he made his way to the office of his head of house. The moving portraits never ceased to amaze him. He paused and watched, in amusement, one particular portrait. In the picture, there appeared to be a group of monks walking double file, chanting, and smacking their heads with pieces of wood, all in rhythm to their chants.

After watching the monks for a few minutes, Harry continued on his way. He often wondered at what had inspired some of the portraits. A couple of twists and turns later, Harry finally arrived at Professor McGonagall's office. He found the door open, and when he entered, his Transfiguration Professor was seated at her desk, scribbling on some parchment.

She glanced up. "Thank you for joining me, Mr. Potter." Her voice was as authoritative and stern as ever. "Please, have a seat; I'll be with you in a moment."

Harry quietly slid into one of the chairs stationed in front of her desk and began glancing around the office, taking in the decor. The walls were decorated with a tartan design that had been painted in a band around the perimeter of the room. There were several portraits of wizards and witches from various time periods, who all seemed to be wearing clothing that had the same tartan pattern. Harry realized that these must be portraits of members of her family.

"Mr. Potter," her brisk voice interrupted his reverie. "Please, take these: they are your OWL results and your school letter." She handed over two envelopes. One was clearly the typical Hogwarts letter that he received each year. The other was thicker and more formal looking, with stamps from both Hogwarts and the Ministry.

Harry tentatively held them in front of him. Harry was actually dreading opening his OWL results. He knew that if his scores weren't what he needed in certain subjects, his hopes of someday being an Auror would be dashed right then and there. He licked his lips, set the lighter school letter down, and broke the seal on his OWL results.

_Mr. Potter, _

Congratulations upon completing you OWL examinations. Your results are listed below:

Astronomy A  
Care of Magical Creatures E  
Charms O  
Divination A  
Defense Against the Dark Arts O  
Herbology E  
History of Magic A  
Potions O  
Transfiguration E

Total OWLs 9

Please fill out the enclosed form indicating which courses you wish to pursue at NEWT level. (Note: all students are required to take NEWT History of Magic).

Dumbfounded, he re-read the results. _Nine OWLs,_ he thought, _and I got the 'O' in Potions that I needed._ He couldn't believe it. He could still be an Auror. He quickly pulled the form out and motioned at one of the quills and inkbottles sitting in front of McGonagall.

He filled out the form by signing up for the four NEWT classes he knew he needed: Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration. He knew he needed at least one more NEWT to qualify for Auror. He didn't want to take a chance at not getting that NEWT, so he signed up for two more classes: Care of Magical Creatures, mainly out of loyalty to Hagrid, and Herbology.

He folded the parchment over and handed it across the desk to his professor. She glanced down at the requests and nodded her head and murmured, "Good choices, Potter; I don't see that these will be a problem."

She pulled out another piece of parchment and began scribbling furiously. While she wrote, Harry opened his school letter and found that the only difference was that it listed every NEWT class offered at Hogwarts, along with the required textbooks for each. As usual, _The Standard Book of Spells_ was there; this time it was the sixth volume. There were advanced textbooks listed for Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration.

He was surprised to note that the Defense Against the Dark Arts class required the purchase of several textbooks; there were a couple exclusively devoted to duelling, a couple that pertained to battling dark creatures, and a few on general defensive spells and offensive curses, hexes, and jinxes. If these were any indication, the new Defense instructor must be well qualified.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall interrupted him out of his reverie once again. "I have three other things to give to you and then you are dismissed." She handed him one of the parchments that had been sitting in front of her.

He looked down at the parchment and read:

_Mr. Potter, _

After thorough review of the events surrounding various actions of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge, and after careful review of written reports of the events as reported regarding the date in question, it has been decided by the Hogwarts Board of Governors to revoke the lifetime ban from Quidditch that had been placed upon you last year.

We look forward to seeing your exploits on the pitch resume when you return to action as a member of the Gryffindor house team, after they were unfortunately and unfairly halted last fall.

Best Wishes,

Nigel Jameson  
Chairman, Hogwarts Board of Governors

He read through the parchment one more time, and after the second time, he felt the edges of his lips curl into the beginnings of a smile. _I'm going to play Quidditch again._ His thoughts then turned a bit dark when he realized that he no longer had the broom that his godfather had given him, and that furthermore, his godfather wouldn't be around to ever see him play again. _No! I won't dishonour Sirius by dwelling on the negative; I have to be better than this._ With effort, he forced the negative feelings down and allowed honest joy to fill him.

"I trust that the decision of the Board of Governors appeals to you," McGonagall stated, staring at him with one eyebrow arched. "I also believe you will need this…" She reached down and lifted up his Firebolt, the broom that Sirius had given him.

Once again a wave of emotion filled him. _Yes! I have it back!_ He tentatively reached across the desk and lovingly cradled the broom his right hand, absently rubbing the handle. He noticed immediately that it sported a couple of grooves that had not been present before.

"We were able to retrieve you broom right after term ended and the students had left. Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick have carefully examined it and removed several nasty jinxes that were placed upon it," McGonagall offered in explanation. "Madam Hooch also carefully tuned and polished it, so that it would be ready for you when you returned. She was not able, however, to remove the grooves caused by the chains that were used to secure you broom in the dungeon where… that hag was keeping it. You might want to take it out this afternoon to test it out."

Harry nodded at her explanation and continued to caress the handle of the Firebolt almost reverently. _I have my broom back. I can fly again!_ For Harry, flying was one of the things that always brought him joy. It was the one thing that Harry was known for that he honestly felt he deserved the recognition that he received; he was a very good flyer.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I have one more thing to present to you." Harry looked up and noted that McGonagall was reaching for what appeared to be a thick, leather bound volume, which seemed familiar to him. It took him a moment to register that the volume was the Gryffindor playbook that Wood had constantly carried around with him. At this realization, Harry's eyes widened in shock, and he stared at his head of house.

His mouth dropped open and he was speechless. _Does this mean what I think it means?_ His mind raced furiously and he remembered Angelina carrying the book around last year._ The only person who has possession of that book is the Gryffindor Captain._ Harry suddenly felt overwhelmed.

"Yes, Potter, this means exactly what you think it does." Her face lit up with one of her rare smiles that reached to her eyes. Harry thought her eyes might even be twinkling, much the same as Professor Dumbledore's were known to. "You are hereby named Captain of the Gryffindor House Team. You need to meet with Madam Hooch the first day of classes and book the pitch for tryouts to fill the vacancies in the roster left by the departure of Miss Johnson and Miss Spinnet."

He nodded his head in acceptance, and the smile that had been tugging at the corners of his mouth broke out into a full-fledged grin. "Mind you, Mr. Potter, I have high expectations. I have grown quite used to the Quidditch Cup occupying my office." Harry looked at her when she spoke, but her expression indicated that she had every confidence that he would lead the team to another Cup.

"Thank you," he finally blurted out, "for believing in me and for giving me a chance." He stood up, clutching his broom in left hand, and reached across the desk and shook McGonagall's hand.

"You'll do fine, Mr. Potter; I'm sure of it," she responded. "By the way, the password to the Gryffindor common room is _Felix Felicitous_."

Harry nodded to her, again, said his goodbyes, and began to head through the corridors towards the Gryffindor common room. His plan was to stash his letters and the playbook in his trunk and then make his way down to the pitch and get some flying in before supper. As Harry began climbing the stairs towards the seventh floor he marvelled at the fact that he was happier now than he had been in months.


	4. Reuniting With Friends

Title: Harry Potter: Metamorphosis  
Chapter Title: Chapter 3: Reuniting With Friends  
Characters: Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley  
Genres: Action, Drama, Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings:  
Summary: Harry gets a chance to fly for the first time in nearly a year.

He meets with his friends and catches up on events while he has been missing.

Finally, a meeting with Dumbledore sets plans in motion for Harry's futre

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or profit from anything here within. Thanks to Jo Rowling who graciously permits us to tweak and play in HER world._

**Chapter 3: Reuniting with Friends**

Harry left McGonagall's office feeling much better than he had in a long time. He made his way up the staircase to the seventh floor and followed the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. He gave the Fat Lady the password and made his way up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. When he reached his dormitory he found that the sign on the door to his dorm already read _Sixth Year Boys_. It was hard for him to believe that he would be a sixth year student in about three weeks. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He changed clothes as quickly as possible and, grabbing his Firebolt, he rushed down through the front gate of the castle and jogged to the Quidditch pitch. He was nearly shaking with excitement as he mounted his broom. He closed his eyes and willed himself to relax for a moment before kicking off. A crash of excitement coursed through him as he felt the familiar surge of air as he quickly gained altitude.

Harry circled the pitch a couple of times, steadily increasing his velocity and keeping his senses attuned to any untoward vibrations the broom might have picked up due to its rough treatment while in Umbridge's possession. He reached the top speed of the broom on his second circuit and, deciding that there seemed to be no residual effects on the broom, launched himself straight up in the air as fast as the broom could carry him.

The broom hurled him like a Muggle rocket into the air. He felt the adrenaline pump as he pierced a cloud. Coming out through the topside, he was pleased to note that the _Impervious_ Charm on his glasses repelled the moisture from the cloud. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same thing about the rest of him, as he was covered in a thin layer of moisture.

As he continued to gain altitude, he could feel the coolness of the droplets on him which caused a biting cold feeling in his fingers, nose, and ears. Harry contemplated seeing just how far he could push it, but then thought better of it, knowing that if he passed out from going too high, there would be no one to stop his fall.

Harry stopped accelerating upward, slowing to a stop, and then began dropping. After plummeting about three hundred feet backwards, he pulled hard on the broomstick and snapped one hundred eighty degrees in the other direction. The wind roared in his ears as he picked up speed. The mist on his body began to dry off, due to the force of the air rushing past him. He reached the cloud cover and crashed through, picking up another layer of moisture in the process.

The Quidditch Pitch was a small speck that was rapidly growing in front of him. He had finally reached the top velocity his fall would allow and considered accelerating, but decided not to press his luck on his first dive in nearly a year. The pitch kept growing in size and detail; he could now make out the various box stands that the guests and professors used whenever they watched a match.

He made out the ring goals and the details of the banners of the fours houses that were draped across the top of the respective boxes for each house. The ground was coming into focus and was rapidly approaching. Still, Harry made no move to change direction or slow down.

The ground was coming at him like an impenetrable wall. He waited until he was about six metres above the pitch to pull up and will the broom to come out of the dive. He felt the force of gravity pushing him into the Cushioning Charm on the broom as the magic of the broom battled the force of gravity for mastery. His toes grazed the grass as he levelled out and shot down the length of the pitch like a bullet.

When he reached the end of the pitch, he let out a whoop of pure joy. Then, looping around and corkscrewing through the ring posts, he screamed out his joy again before shooting off toward the other end. He wove in and out of the three rings at breakneck speed before shooting over the edge of the pitch and heading towards the lake.

Once over the lake, Harry began a series of manoeuvres. He looped and corkscrewed his broom through various dives and climbs, often skimming the water with his trainers. Every time he finished a manoeuvre he couldn't help let out a roar of delight. _How I ever managed to make it last year without being able to fly I'll never know,_ he thought as he completed a complex pattern of figure eights while rolling the broom the whole time. Harry's heart was lighter than it had been in nearly two years.

For a moment, the memories of the graveyard at the end of the Triwizard Tournament and of Sirius falling through the veil threatened to come to the fore, but Harry quashed them down and focused on another complex manoeuvre that was similar to the Wronski Feint.

After a while, Harry noticed that the sun was at its apex and cast no shadows, and he decided to make one more circuit of the lake before heading back to the pitch and then head back to the castle to see about eating lunch. He zipped around the lake at a speed that might have blistered his skin had there not been a charm on the broom that cooled the rider at high speeds. He was travelling barely a metre above the water and the force of him pushing through the air caused waves to crash up in his wake, almost as if he were a speedboat racing across the surface.

Now, he had water dripping from his brow for a different reason as he was perspiring in the August sun. He figured a couple of laps around the pitch would dry the sweat off of him before he knocked off for the day. He shot underneath the stands and did his first circuit while threading through the superstructure at blinding speed.

When he came out from under the stands, he quickly banked back over the pitch and started one last circuit. As he rolled around for a final pass, he glanced down at the end of the pitch and saw a flash of something.

It took a second for it to register, and for a moment, he was certain there was a giant black grim sitting at the end of the pitch and watching him. He looked up and down fervently before realizing his mind must have been playing tricks on him.

_I should have realized that I might react to this place,_ he thought bitterly. It seemed that being on his broom and flying over the pitch had jogged his memory about Sirius watching him play during his third year.

Harry carefully guided himself over to the Gryffindor box and sat down. He took a seat in the front row and gazed towards the corner where once his godfather had watched him play. As he set there, memories began to well up inside of him.

He remembered the first time he had ever seen Sirius, when he had been in his Animagus form. It was funny, in a way; Harry had thought his godfather was a ravenous beast who was preparing to attack him. His thoughts continued to a memory of Sirius allowing him to ask questions about the Order and Voldemort last summer, treating him as an adult or an equal.

He remembered Sirius seeing him off at Platform 9 3/4 last year and how much fun it had been to watch Sirius to chase around like an overgrown puppy. With a smile, he thought of last Christmas and how happy Sirius had been that everyone was spending it with him at Grimmauld Place. It was one of the few times Harry could ever really remember seeing him happy.

It wasn't until he felt the first teardrop fall on his hand that Harry realized he was crying. He began dabbing at his face in frustration. _I did my crying in June! Why can't I get control of myself?_ Harry was getting angry with himself for showing this kind of weakness. _At least no one saw me,_ he thought with relief. Finally, he was able to control his sobs and quash the feelings of despair.

Finally, a sense of calm washed over him. _Sirius would never want me to spend my time crying over him._ He wanted to be the kind of man that Sirius would be proud of, and he just couldn't see his godfather weeping over a lost loved one every time the odd memory hit him.

_I can honour him best by living well._ Harry wasn't sure where that thought came from; he figured it must have been something he had heard in primary school or from Dumbledore, at some point. _It is good advice; I should follow it._

Harry spent the next hour considering how he could 'live life well'. He only came to a few conclusions: He knew that, first and foremost, Sirius would want him to make sure he was preparing to face his destiny. _If Dumbledore won't help me, I'll just have to do it myself._

Of course, Sirius would be very interested in Harry finding a girl to snog senseless. _I might end up letting you down, there._ Bitter thoughts welled up. Harry knew that he was unlucky in the matters of the heart. _I reckon I don't have much talent in picking them._

Harry thought about his disastrous relationship with Cho. It was obvious to Harry, now, that their relationship had been doomed; they really hadn't known one another and their strongest bond was her dead boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. The truth was, Harry had never known much about her at all until they started spending time together at the DA. He had envisioned her as someone who was daring and adventurous; he was quite shocked to find out that, in many ways, she was every bit as 'girly' as Parvati and Lavender.

_Next time, I will choose someone I know and who I am friends with._ Of course, that would mean finding a girl other than Hermione; that left a very short list, as there were only two witches that he was friends with other than Hermione: Luna and Ginny.

Harry snorted at the thought of Luna as a girlfriend. He had to admit that she was nice and friendly enough, but Harry wondered if she would even notice if she had a boyfriend. Luna almost always seemed to have a quality about her that made one wonder if she really knew where she was. Harry decided that unless there was a whole side of Luna that no one ever saw – one that didn't include Nargles and Snorkacks, he would probably never feel anything more for her than friendship.

When his thoughts turned to Ginny, he recalled the little girl that he had seen laughing and crying while she chased after the Hogwarts Express his first year. _She's no longer that little girl,_ he thought ruefully. Somehow, Ginny had grown up while he wasn't paying attention. She was still petite; he doubted that she would ever be taller that she was now. She was almost pixie-like to behold. She had slender arms and legs and the thinnest of builds, but Harry had noticed her Quidditch robes hugging her in the wind last year, and she was definitely not a little girl. With this thought, Harry paused. _When did I start _noticing_ Ginny Weasley?_

With a sigh, Harry had to admit that Ginny had never been hard for him to look at. Her hair had always fascinated him, especially the way that it seemed to reflect all of the colours of an inferno. That inferno seemed to match her personality, as well. How he ever could have thought of her as an awkward, shy little girl amazed him these days. She definitely wasn't afraid to speak to him; even when it came to telling him he was being a git.

_She really came through for me last year,_ he thought. She had been there for him several times last year, including staying with him on the Hogwarts Express when he would have been lost without Ron and Hermione, _even though she had a boyfriend waiting on her._ Ginny had always tried to be nice to him whenever he was feeling down; _she was really considerate to me after the Hufflepuff match last year. She didn't have to say that she knew I would be back at Seeker this year._

Unfortunately, Hermione's words were ringing in his ears even now, _"Ginny used to fancy Harry, but she gave up on him…" Well, I guess we can chalk that up to what might have been. Of course, had I been a better friend to her, I might have noticed her sooner._ With that thought, Harry reassured himself that he would endeavour to be the kind of friend to her that Ginny had been to him; she was worthy of much better than what he had offered her before.

Harry stood up straight, lifted his head high, and began to make his way off of the Quidditch pitch and back towards the school. All the while, thoughts of ways he could prove himself a better friend to Ron, Hermione, and especially Ginny whirled through his mind.

Harry had just entered the entrance hall to the castle when a blur with bushy brown hair collided with him. The air was being squeezed from his lungs as the figure crushed the life out of him. He had been trying to gasp out a greeting when he saw two familiar red heads smiling at him as he gazed over the hair. Tentatively, he returned the hug and patted his attacker, who he was pretty sure was Hermione, on the back.

Around the time his ribs began aching, Ron finally interrupted, "Hermione, you might want to step back and give him a chance to breathe. Besides, other people might want to say hello to him before you suffocate him," Ron said with a grin as he approached.

Hermione jumped back with a little yelp. Her face was lit up in a way that would do a Weasley proud. She sputtered a few times as she tried to find her voice before finally spilling out, "Sorry, Harry, it's just so good to see you."

As Ron thumped him on the back, Harry took in Hermione's appearance. Her eyes were glistening as if she was holding in tears, and she had slight shadows under her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping well. She also seemed a bit thinner than Harry had remembered, but he just ascribed that up to his lack of paying attention before.

"So, mate, how are you feeling? We were just heading down to the pitch to find you, when you walked in." Ron still had the grin on his face. Harry gazed at him and noticed that he also had a tired look to his eyes, something Harry had never seen before. It also appeared Ron had grown another couple of inches since they had last been together, and Harry had to tilt his head back to look him in the eye.

Harry wondered if the tired look in the eyes of his two best friends were due to their worrying over him while he was missing. He responded to Ron's question, "Better; I feel a lot better than I did at the end of term." He noticed that Hermione seemed ready to say something but was holding herself back. He really didn't want to get into a discussion about Sirius at this point, so he began to look for a distraction.

He found it standing tentatively away from the three of them. Ginny was watching them with an expression that indicated that she wasn't sure she would be welcome. Well, it was time to take first step in being a better friend. Feeling strangely reckless, he walked over to Ginny and gave her a quick arm around her shoulders. "How are you doing, Ginny?" he asked as he stepped back from her.

"I'm doing fine, Harry; we're more concerned about you." Harry noted that she didn't seem to be affected by his hug in the slightest. A couple of years ago, Ginny would most likely have been blushing brilliantly and stammering through her words; if she had even spoken, that is. For some reason, Harry felt a sense of loss that she hadn't blushed, before he quickly shook it away.

"I'm sorry, guys," he responded. "Believe me; I didn't plan on being gone." He shook his head apologetically at the thought. He imagined how he would have felt if one of them have been missing. He realized that he would have most likely worried himself sick.

"Harry," Hermione asked apprehensively, "Where, exactly, have you been the past eight weeks? They wouldn't tell us anything." She had a nervous look about her and was chewing her bottom lip as if she expected him to explode.

_Am I actually that intimidating?_ Harry was surprised to realize that Hermione was afraid of his response. _I need to reign in this temper of mine,_ he thought mournfully. He responded honestly, "Hermione, I really don't know where I've been the last eight weeks. I remember arriving at Privet Drive and beginning to unpack, and then the next thing I knew, I woke up this morning to an abandoned house."

He watched her expressions shift rapidly as she digested this information. "So, you are saying that you've had some sort of Memory Charm placed on you?"

"Apparently," he paused as he considered his words. "I guess it would bother me more if I were showing some type of effect from it." He began towards the stairs that would take them down to the kitchens before adding, "Come on; I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day."

The others followed him, oddly quiet. They passed down into the corridor that led to the Hufflepuff dormitories, and they continued on until they came to the portrait of a bowl of fruit. He reached out and tickled the pear until it giggled and turned into a doorknob. He grasped the knob and opened the door.

Upon entering the kitchen, a small blur rocketed into Harry's knees, nearly bowling him over. He bent over and began the process of trying to pry the house elf, clutching his knees, off of him. After about a minute of struggling, Harry was able to pry Dobby loose, much to the delight of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Oh, Harry Potter, sir, it is so good to be seeing you," the excited elf began, hopping from one sock covered foot to the other. For once, Dobby seemed to have coordinated his colours a bit. He was wearing primarily Gryffindor colours, with one burgundy sock and one gold. He had on burgundy shorts and a gold shirt. The burgundy and gold motif was broken by the bright green hat he was wearing, obviously one of Hermione's creations, which seemed almost to glow.

"Oh, Mr. Harry Potter has brought his Wheezy and his girlfriends with him." At this statement, Harry felt his ears heat up and heard Ron let out a choked cough. He glanced at Hermione and Ginny to note both were covering their mouths trying to suppress laughs.

_Thanks for the backup guys!_ "Uh, Dobby, these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley," Harry interrupted. "We missed lunch and were wondering if there was any way we could get something small to eat."

"Of course, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is always happy to be serving such a great wizard as yourself, and your Wheezys and your Hemoninny." With that, the diminutive elf snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Still feeling heat in his cheeks and ears, Harry turned to motion the others to follow him to the small table next to the fireplace. Before he could open his mouth to ask them to precede him, Ginny caught his attention; she was looking around with amazement. Harry did a double take because he reckoned that she would have found her way down here before.

"Ginny," he inquired, "Haven't you ever been in here before? I reckoned, for sure, Fred and George would have let you know about it."

She whipped her head around, her mouth held in a tight smile. "No, apparently my brothers have been holding out on me," she said, glancing over at Ron. "You would think that at least one of my brothers would have cared enough to tell me how to get to the kitchens."

Ron was looking at her oddly. "What do you mean, Gin?" He seemed truly puzzled. "You've been to the kitchens with us before, haven't you?"

"No, dear brother. Apparently, sneaking off to nick food from the kitchens is an adventure reserved only for you and your friends." She couldn't believe Ron had forgotten that she had usually been excluded from anything he and his friends did.

Harry saw this as an opening to try to rectify his four years of indifference. "Ginny, I, for one, am sorry that we never thought to include you." He paused for a moment, pondering his next words, before plunging ahead, "I hope that from now on, you'll consider it an open invitation to join us whenever we are on one of our adventures."

Ginny appeared to be in total shock. _Have I really been that bad?_ Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as his shame washed over him. _No wonder she got over me._

He glanced at Hermione, who was giving him a calculating look before she interjected, "Harry's correct, Ginny, we should have included you more. I agree with Harry; you have an open invitation to join us, although, I dare say that we won't be getting up to anything more than the occasional jaunt to the kitchens," she said, looking at Harry meaningfully.

_Bloody Hell!_ Harry thought furiously, _I hope she didn't think that I was implying that we go off on another half-baked adventure like the one at the Ministry that I led us on._ Still, Harry knew she had been right. Had he listened to her, for once, instead of bulling his way ahead, Sirius might be alive. With an effort, Harry pushed his rising temper into check.

Ron, however, wasn't going to let the statement pass. "Blimey, Hermione, it's not like we go looking for trouble; it just sort of finds us. I'm upset you would even think that I'd try to get my sister into a situation where she could get into trouble."

Hermione's retort was cut off by Dobby arriving with a tray laden with sandwich fixings and crisps. Behind him, wearing her usual dingy skirt and blouse, came Winky, carrying a tray with a pitcher of pumpkin juice and four goblets.

"Dobby and Winky are bringing Mr. Harry Potter, sir, food as he has requested. If it isn't enough, please be feeling free to ask for more or for something else. Whatever Harry Potter wants, Dobby will be getting." The elf seemed ready to burst in his enthusiasm. Ron was about to ask for something when he let out a yelp as Hermione stomped his foot. He glared at her as he reached down and gingerly rubbed his foot.

Harry headed off any further arguments by simply responding, "Thank you, and Dobby, you've done a wonderful job, and I don't believe there is anything we could want that you haven't already thought of." As he said this, he gave a meaningful look at Ron, daring him to contradict.

Harry hadn't been prepared for the house-elf's response. His bulbous eyes welled up, his lips quivering, and then he sprang forward and wrapped himself around Harry's right leg and began wailing, "Oh, Harry Potter has just made Dobby the most happiest house-elf in the whole world. He is such a good and powerful wizard, and yet he is taking the time to make notice of the feeble efforts of such an house-elf as Dobby."

Harry was almost stunned speechless by Dobby's outburst. He looked around the table for help in how to handle the situation and found none. Ron was clutching his sides as he fought hard to not break out in loud guffaws. Hermione simply held a bright smile as she nodded approvingly at Harry. Ginny had covered her mouth with her hands, but the bright redness of her cheeks gave away the fact that she was fighting hard to suppress her laughter. Harry suddenly wished she would cut loose so he could hear it. _Where did that thought come from? I've had a long day,_ he thought.

Seeing that he wasn't going to receive any help from his so-called friends, Harry tried to placate Dobby as best he could. "Erm…Dobby, really, you did quite well, and it's not anything to get all worked up about. You always do a good job." Apparently this wasn't the way to calm the house-elf, as his wails only became louder. "Um…Dobby, weren't you doing something before we interrupted you? I would hate to cause you not to perform all of you duties."

That, apparently, was the right thing to say, as Dobby seemed to calm immediately. With a loud sniff, he gazed at Harry with loving eyes and responded, "Of course, Dobby does have duties to execute; Harry Potter is always looking out for and taking care of Dobby. Dobby is so lucky to have a great Wizard like Harry Potter, who is looking out for him." With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry turned his attention to the others. Ron was in the process of building the single largest sandwich Harry had ever witnessed. Stacked between two slices of bread he could make out slices of ham, turkey, salami, and at least two other meats, as well as four or five slices of various cheeses. There was a leaf of lettuce and a slice of tomato and, judging by the knives lying around him, he had spread both mayonnaise and mustard onto the bread slices. With a sigh of contentment, he bit into the sandwich, much to the astonishment of Hermione, who was gaping at him.

Hermione began to admonish him to chew with his mouth closed; to which Ron inquired, his mouth full of sandwich, what the big deal was. Harry rolled his eyes as he saw the beginnings of one of their minor battles beginning and decided to start building his own sandwich.

By the time Harry had stacked his own sandwich and taken a bite, Ron and Hermione were going at one another in hushed whispers. While somewhat unusual, for them, Harry decided it was better than their typical screaming when they got really worked up. Still, he decided to not get himself into the middle of their disagreement, which seemed to have moved beyond simply Ron's manners, and decided to use their distraction as an opportunity to talk to Ginny.

He turned to her and waited until she was between bites. "So, um…Ginny, what have you been doing all summer?" He figured it was a safe topic to start with. He didn't want to start prying into her darkest, deepest secrets, nor did he want to risk the conversation turning back towards Sirius, about whom he just wasn't ready to talk about… to anyone.

She gave him an odd look, and Harry imagined she must have been wondering if he was really interested in her answer or if he was just looking for a distraction from the whispered row that was brewing across the table from them. Apparently she reckoned whatever she saw in Harry's expression was genuine, because she responded, "Well, Ron and I have been working in the twins' shop in Diagon Alley every day. It's actually rather fun, especially on days when Fred and George trick Ron into testing some of their new products. The money they've been paying us will certainly come in handy when we get back to school."

Harry sat there, entranced by her soft voice. He remembered, with humour, about Ron's comment the first summer he had stayed at the Burrow regarding Ginny: "She never shuts up, normally…" At the time, he had thought that Ron had been merely exaggerating. Today, however, he realized that she really was a lively chatterbox. They began bantering back and forth in between bites, as she brought him up to date on the twins' latest invention, Discourteous Quills. Apparently, one could write with them in the usual manner, but later, when anyone read what had been written, the letters and words would be rearranged into various rude remarks and insults.

She mentioned that business had been booming for all the shops in Diagon Alley, despite the news that Voldemort was back and the Dementors had left Azkaban. He asked her about the latest news about Voldemort, and she informed him that, as far as she knew, he'd been strangely quiet. She told him about what she'd read in the _Daily Prophet_ and about the bits and pieces she had put together from eavesdropping on her mum and dad and from the Order members who happened to come by the Burrow.

Harry thought about this for a moment. "Do you suppose he needs to recover after the fight in the Ministry? I mean, all of the Death Eaters who were there were captured, except Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry felt a momentary twinge of anger as he mentioned the hated woman's name. "He probably needs time to regroup his followers, maybe try to recruit some new Death Eaters, since nearly one-third of them were captured that night."

Ginny pondered for a moment before responding, "Actually, from what I've overheard from Mum and Dad, the Order suspects that You-Know-Who has been too busy trying to find out what happened to you this summer."

A flood of guilt washed over Harry. He hated causing anyone to worry. Unfortunately, as far as he knew, there was nothing that could have prevented what had happened to him. "Ginny, I really hate that all of you were upset about me this summer. I wish I knew what happened to me, but to me, it seems it was only yesterday when we arrived at King's Cross Station. I don't remember a bloody thing."

"It's OK, Harry; everyone will be happy just to know that you are back and safe. It really was different at the Burrow when we didn't know what had happened to you." She hesitated, as if considering her next words, "Ron hasn't been the same all summer; today is the only day I've seen him eat like he used to. We don't know if it was your disappearance that's been troubling him, or if it has something to do with that brain from the Department of Mysteries."

She was aware of the guilt welling up within him, because she continued, "Harry, really this isn't your fault; Mum, Dad, and the rest of us would have been going just as spare if it had been any of us or Hermione. Please, don't act strangely because you feel like somehow you've caused this."

_How did she do that?_ Harry wondered. _She knew exactly what I was thinking and knew just what to say to me._ Ginny Weasley, Harry was realizing, was an enigma to him; she obviously knew him much better than he knew her, and it was a situation he was going to rectify.

"All right, Ginny, I'll try not to let things get to me." He chose his next words carefully, "But, please, let me have space when I need it. It's just natural for me to take time to process the things that happen to me, and I'm still working some things out about what happened that night."

"OK, Harry, I do my best, and I'll even try to head off those troublesome twits I have for brothers." She said the last bit with a bit more volume, which caught the attention of the arguing couple.

"Oi, Ginny, what are you on about?" Ron seemed to be more than a little bit upset and, for once. was perfectly willing to engage his sister in an argument. Hermione was just looking at Ginny; her expression alternating between gratitude for distracting Ron and anger at having been interrupted.

"Look, Ron," Harry spoke evenly, "Ginny was just trying to bring me up to date on what's been going on while I've apparently been gone." Ron appeared to be a bit embarrassed out his outburst, as the tips of his ears had turned red.

"Er…um…yeah, sorry, Gin." Ron seemed genuinely remorseful, and with that, the fire that had ignited Ginny's eyes seemed to fizzle out.

Hermione, seeing a chance to steer the conversation away from conflict, took the opportunity to change the subject. "So, Harry, did you get your OWL results?"

Harry actually found himself looking forward to sharing his results with Ron and Hermione. Admittedly, if he'd done as poorly as he'd expected, he wouldn't have wanted to tell them, but he thought even Hermione couldn't criticize his performance, too much. "Nine OWLs – I passed everything and even got an 'O' in Potions which means I can continue in NEWT-level Potions."

"Oh, Harry, that's wonderful; I had eleven, of course, with an 'O' in everything, which is great because I was really worried about my Arithmancy OWL and my Astronomy scores, until I got my letter…" Hermione looked ready to become wound up for a long rant on how she didn't think she had done as well on her exams as she did and start to analyze what she thought she had done wrong on each of them.

Harry headed her off: "So, Ron, how did you do?" Hopefully, this would be enough to keep her from trying to get them to relive the experience of sitting for their OWL exams.

"Oh, I did pretty good; I got eight OWLs. I really botched the practical part on Divination and ended up with a 'P', but did fine on everything else." Ron paused for a moment and then continued, "I also got into NEWT-level Potions; so few people got an 'O' that Snape was forced to take those students who scored an 'E', and so I'll be in there with you two."

_That's great! That means that we will still have most of our classes together, unless Hermione drops some of the classes we take with her to give her more time for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy._ Harry couldn't imagine going to class without either Ron or Hermione in the class. "So what classes did you guys sign up for?"

Ron responded first, "Well, I signed up for History, because we have to. I chose to continue in NEWT-level Charms, Defence, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and Potions. I only need five NEWTS to qualify as an Auror, and I reckon that the fewer classes I take, the better my chances of doing well in the ones I need."

That sounded reasonable to Harry; it would mean they wouldn't have Herbology together and perhaps he should consider dropping Herbology… Hermione interrupted his ruminations to inform them of her schedule, "Well, since I didn't want to narrow my options, I just signed up for the NEWT-level for all my subjects. It shouldn't be too hard; it's a shame that you and Ron never took Ancient Runes or Arithmancy, because then you could have more options later, if you decide not to become Aurors."

" 'Mione, good grief; we chose our electives over three years ago. Can't you just let it rest?" At that, Harry's two best friends were off again into their bickering. Harry thought about intervening for a moment, but then thought that they might start to try to get him to start talking about Sirius or about the night at the Ministry, so he just let it be.

Turning to Ginny, who was daintily munching at some crisps, he decided to find out more about her. "So…Ginny, I know I should probably already know this, but what classes are you signed up for?"

Ginny gave Harry an odd look for a moment, and suddenly, he was worried that he had been too nosy, but then she responded, "Well, I've got the core classes: Astronomy, Charms, Defence, Herbology, History, Potions, and Transfiguration. My electives are: Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. I've been interested in Ancient Runes ever since Bill became a curse-breaker for Gringotts, and I've always liked animals, like Charlie."

Harry was impressed. He knew that Ancient Runes was a tough subject from occasionally glancing at Hermione's textbooks and homework. Apparently, Ginny was as bright as her older brothers, Bill and Percy. _Good thing she doesn't act like Percy, though._ Actually, the more Harry thought about it, Ginny seemed to have a lot of the better qualities of her brothers without too many of the negatives.

Harry was beginning to realize that there was quite a bit to Ginny that he had never noticed. Every time he learned something new about her, she impressed him. He thought back to the first time she had really impressed him, which was when she had flown in his Seeker spot for the first time against Hufflepuff. In his mind, she quite possibly was the best Seeker at Hogwarts, next to him, of course, but even then, he wondered if he could beat her, if they had equivalent brooms.

This reminded him of getting the Captaincy, and he realized that he had knocked her out of her spot on the team. "Ginny, are you planning on trying out for Chaser this year?"

"Well, I plan to, if they've lifted your Quidditch ban. I mean, you are the best Seeker at Hogwarts, so it's only natural the captain will want you back." She seemed to be a bit hesitant to mention the Quidditch ban, but unlike Ron, she didn't beat around the bush or not mention it.

"Well, I have it on good authority that the new Quidditch Captain definitely expects you to try out for Chaser and will want to keep you on as Reserve Seeker," he replied with a grin.

A grin formed on her face. "So, the ban has been lifted, then? That's really great, Harry; I know it was hard for you to not be able to play last year. We'll have to wait to see who the Captain is, before we make any guarantees about me being on the team, though."

Harry grinned at her cheekily and responded, "My first official act as the Gryffindor House Quidditch team Captain is to request that you try out for the position of Chaser and offer you the position of Reserve Seeker."

It took a moment for his statement to register for her, and then her face radiated a smile that rivalled the sun for warmth. She let out a squeal of delight and crushed him into a hug. "That's wonderful, Harry; I knew you would get it!"

Her response was loud enough to interrupt the bickering of Ron and Hermione. Ron asked sharply, "Get what?" He was giving Harry an odd look as Ginny's arms were still clinging around his neck. It was then Harry realized he had automatically wrapped his arms around her waist.

As Ginny became aware of what they must have looked like, she blushed furiously in embarrassment and quickly stepped away from him. She turned to Ron and Hermione and burst out, "Harry was named Quidditch Captain; his ban is lifted; isn't that wonderful?"

Harry was standing there almost stunned, wondering why he suddenly felt empty, when Hermione once again crushed him into a hug. "Oh, Harry, that is wonderful; I know you were miserable last year not being able to play."

Harry barely heard her; he was marvelling at how different it felt to be hugged by Hermione as opposed to Ginny. Being hugged by Ginny hadn't made him feel uncomfortable, but he had felt a warm sensation wash over him. Then he wondered at her blush; she hadn't blushed around him in over a year. _Why would she be blushing about hugging me?_ Then an explanation hit him: _She just doesn't want anyone to think that she might still fancy me when she was supposed to be over me._ For some reason that line of thought didn't make him feel very well.

Hermione finally released him, and Harry heard Ron comment, "Yeah, Harry…that's great." He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. He walked over and shook Harry's hand. "So when are you going to hold tryouts?"

Harry was puzzled by Ron's reaction. It was almost as if he wasn't happy that he had gotten the Captaincy. His thoughts were interrupted by a 'pop' as Dobby reappeared. "Harry Potter, sir, Professor Dumbledore has sent Dobby to tell Harry Potter that your Wheezys' mother is here to take them and your Hemoninny back home. He is requesting that you all make your way to the Entrance Hall."

Harry was quite disappointed at the news; he had hoped to spend the rest of the day with his friends. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had felt better with the three of them being around than he had since Sirius had died. He was afraid that Professor Dumbledore was going to ship him back to Privet Drive, or worse, to Grimmauld Place. Mostly, he was afraid he wouldn't get to see his friends again until the first of September.

"Erm…well…okay." He didn't know what to say, and he finally settled awkwardly on, "Dobby, tell them we are on our way now." They stepped to the door and headed out into the corridor. As they made their way to the stairs, Harry couldn't help but feel his mood darken. _Just one bloody hour! I've been missing for eight weeks, and I only get to see my friends for one bloody hour!_

His thoughts were interrupted when he ran into Ron. Ron had stopped and was gaping at a portrait on their right. "What the bloody hell?" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron!" Hermione sounded scandalized. "Watch your language. You are a prefect and…Eeep!" Hermione's tirade cut off as she saw what Ron was watching. Ginny was watching, as well, and Harry could detect the redness on the tips of her ears.

Harry finally turned to gaze at the portrait and his jaw dropped. The portrait depicted some long ago battle between English soldiers and Scottish Highlanders. The action that currently kept repeating was an arrow volley being launched by the English against the Scots. The Highlanders, many painted up in Celtic Woad blue, responded by ducking behind a curtain of shields. They then responded by presenting their backsides to the English army, hiking their kilts up, and letting out a series of taunts and jeers.

Finally, he returned to his senses, and he grabbed Ginny by the arm and began to drag her away. "Um…guys, we uh…really need to hurry up. They are waiting for us in the Entrance Hall."

Ron and Hermione finally were able to remove their attention from the portrait and followed. Harry realized he still had hold of Ginny's arm and dropped it suddenly, feeling his face heat up. Fortunately she either hadn't noticed or chose not to comment on it.

They made their way to the stairway and began climbing up to the Entrance Hall. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Harry had his ribs nearly bruised from an excited hug for the third time that day. Harry realized from the red hair beneath his chin that it must be Molly Weasley. He tentatively hugged her back before trying to pry her loose.

Ginny, seeing his discomfort, intervened, "Mum, let Harry go so he can breathe." Her eyes were twinkling with delight as her mother jumped back and began examining him for injuries. Ginny burst out with a melodious laugh, and Harry suddenly wished he could somehow make her laugh like that.

Mrs. Weasley grinned sheepishly at Harry before speaking, "Harry, I've spoken with Dumbledore and he says you need to stay here for the night, but tomorrow the wards should all be in place and you will be spending the rest of the summer with us at the Burrow."

At that, Harry felt his mouth twitching up into a genuine smile. _I'm staying at the Burrow!_ His thoughts raced with all the ramifications. _She said they had to complete the wards. Dumbledore wouldn't let me go there unless he was positive it was safe._ His only objection was that his being there would put the Weasleys in danger; he would discuss that with Dumbledore later that evening.

He quickly patted Ron on the back, hugged Hermione, gave Ginny a brief hug, and bade them all a fond farewell, promising to see Ron and Ginny the next day. Mrs. Weasley pulled an old wooden spoon from her purse and had the three others place their fingers on it. She whispered the word _"Activo,"_ and the four swirled away.

Harry sighed, wishing he could go with them right away, but realizing he was lucky to be able to go at all. He decided that he would try to track Madam Hooch down and book the pitch now, so it would be one less thing to worry about when school started. With thoughts of flying and Quidditch, Harry made his way to the main staircase to seek her out.

Harry found Madam Hooch in her office not long after the others had left. It only took a quick conversation to book the Quidditch pitch for the House team tryouts for the first Saturday of the term. He also scheduled Gryffindor practices for Tuesday evenings after dinner, late Thursday evenings, and early Saturday mornings. He was quite pleased with himself for getting these organizational details taken care of so soon.

He made his way back to Gryffindor Tower where he spent the next hour servicing and polishing his Firebolt. Afterward, he felt particularly edgy and began working on the homework assignments that had been included in his Hogwarts letter. After about two hours of gruelling work, he had completed a two-foot essay on conjuring inanimate objects for Transfiguration. He planned to spend his evening after supper working on his Potions homework: a four-foot essay on the composition, methodology, and uses of various medicinal herbs in healing potions. In the meantime, he flipped through the Gryffindor House team playbook until supper.

When suppertime finally arrived, he made his way down to the Great Hall to find that instead of four house tables and a faculty and staff table there was just one table sitting in the centre of the room. The only faculty members seated were Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

During supper, Harry listened intently as Professor Dumbledore regaled them of tales of the various summer travels he had undertaken until he had been promoted from Professor to Headmaster. As Harry listened to the fanciful tales of far off places, he found that a yearning was growing within him to someday be able to travel and see the world, much the way the Headmaster had. Towards the end of the meal, Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, would you care to join me in my office after supper? The two of us have several things to discuss."

Harry nodded his head and when Professor Dumbledore stood to leave, Harry bid Professor McGonagall a quick farewell and followed. They climbed the master staircase until they reached the second floor and then began following the winding passages and corridors until they reached the statue of the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore uttered the password, "Skittles," and the Gargoyle hopped out of the way. As the staircase began revolving upward, Dumbledore stepped forward to ride the stairs up, and Harry stepped on just a couple of steps behind him. Once they reached the top, Harry noticed that there were the sounds of many voices debating from behind the closed door to the office.

However, as soon as the door opened, the voices became silent, only to be replaced by the sounds of snoring and snoozing. Harry thought it was curious that the portraits apparently debated among themselves whenever the Headmaster wasn't present in the office. He also wondered why they usually pretended to be asleep whenever a guest entered.

Dumbledore moved behind his desk and motioned for Harry to take one of the chairs before it. Harry noted with interest that it appeared at least some of the instruments he had destroyed in June had been replaced, but not all of them. He felt his face heat up with shame at his actions of that night. "Er…um…Professor? I really feel bad about destroying all of your things that night. I would be willing to pay for any replacements."

"Nonsense, Harry; the only reason that I have not replaced all of the objects from before is that I am only replacing them as I find need of them. Believe me, there is no need for you to bother with recompensing me for them. Had I not given you a reason to destroy them, much justified, I would say, I believe that you would have never done so." Harry simply marvelled at Dumbledore's ability to simply shrug off the loss of the items as if they were water under the bridge.

"Now, Harry…the reason I wanted to talk to you is to get your input about how you think we should begin preparing you to face your destiny." Harry was stunned. Dumbledore was actually asking for his input on how to run his life. This was certainly a first.

Dumbledore continued, "I do think that it is imperative that we begin as soon as possible…and that we keep the nature of what you are doing secret from as many people as possible." Harry instantly agreed with that sentiment. He didn't want to have to explain to Ron and Hermione what and why he was doing what he was doing.

"Also, we don't want to take a chance that word of your preparations would leak back to Voldemort. The less prepared he believes you are, the more time we have to actually prepare." That statement caught Harry's attention.

"Professor, if Voldemort isn't concerned with me, then won't that mean he will be harming innocents?" Harry hated the thought of anyone being hurt or dying because he was taking too long to fulfil the prophecy.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, unfortunately you are not ready to face him now, and I imagine it will be at least two or three years before you are ready." Harry bristled a bit at this news. "The best we can do is try to contain him and his Death Eaters until you are ready. Harry, I and everyone close to you don't just want a resolution to this matter…we want you to win."

A warm feeling washed over Harry at this statement, which he didn't understand. He responded with, "Professor you said 'we'; who else beside you and me know what the prophecy says. The faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley passed through his mind followed quickly by that of Professor Lupin. If any of them knew the prophecy, it would put them in great danger and might cause them to treat him like a fragile piece of glass.

"Harry, the only people other than me that know anything about the prophecy are Professors McGonagall and Snape, and I suspect that Sirius might have shared what he knew about it with Remus Lupin. " Harry's expression darkened at the mention of Snape's name. "However, no one other than you and I are aware of the total contents of the prophecy. The other three only know the part that Voldemort knows: that you have the power to defeat him and not that you are destined to defeat him or be killed by him."

Harry spoke evenly and tensely, "Why did you feel it necessary to tell Snape anything? You may trust him…but I don't – not one bit." He could feel anger growing inside him and could literally feel energy tingling throughout his body.

Serenely, the aged headmaster replied, "Actually, I never told Professor Snape anything about the prophecy. Voldemort told him after the debacle in the graveyard two years ago. Professor Snape is supposed to be looking for information about the prophecy, hoping either you or I slip up and reveal our knowledge."

Harry felt himself calming rapidly and the tingling he had felt fizzled out with a bit of a _pop_. "Well, Professor, I have one request: I don't want Professor Snape to have anything to do with my Occlumency training. I don't want to take the chance of him accidentally stumbling across that information in my head. He may be a master Occlumens, but he can't accidentally reveal information he doesn't know."

"I agree; I have made arrangements for an Occlumency tutor for you this year, although, for cover purposes, if any of your friends ask, you will be meeting with me for you Occlumency training." This started the wheels turning in his head, trying to guess who his 'tutor' might be.

"OK, Professor, that takes care of the Occlumency to protect my mind, but how am I supposed to defeat him? What is this power I have, the one locked in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry had actually wondered about that a bit at the end of the term. He had been unable to come up with any ideas about the nature of this power.

"Actually, I do know what this power is, or at least I am fairly certain that I know what it is." He paused, and Harry suddenly had the feeling he wasn't going to like the Headmaster's answer. "Because of the nature of this power, I'm afraid you are going to have to find it yourself. If I tell you what it is, I can see you potentially trying to force things in a rush to face Voldemort and not actually be prepared. You have great quantities of this power within you, but you don't fully comprehend it and haven't fully developed it, yet."

Harry was correct; he wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he was pretty sure that it was the best he was going to get from the Headmaster. This led him to another line of reasoning, "Professor, if I don't know what my power is, then how am I supposed to be training?"

"Well, your power, such as it is, will actually fuel your magic once you unlock it. The training I'm planning for you will just help you to be able to better defend yourself. Remember, it is most likely that you will have to fight your way through Voldemort's Death Eaters to get to him." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the confused expression on Harry's face.

"I need to also let you in on some knowledge that usually is well known by wizards and witches your age, but that you may not be aware of, given your home environment." Harry raised his eyebrows at this statement; it seemed Dumbledore was going to give some straight information, for once.

The Headmaster smiled and continued, "You are aware that all children, Muggle and magical, have a physical growth spurt when they are in their adolescence. You, yourself, have grown nearly a half a foot in the last two years alone." The fact that the Headmaster had noticed something he had barely acknowledged to himself was surprising at first, but then Harry realized that Dumbledore had been keeping a much closer eye on him since Voldemort's return than anyone knew. The Professor continued, "Magical children also undergo a magical growth spurt that usually begins around age fifteen and continues until their seventeenth or eighteenth birthday."

This was news to Harry, but then again, he shad become used to not knowing things that everyone else took for granted in the Magical World. _So, I'm due to have an increase in power, now._

His thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore continued, "We need to keep a close eye on you for the next couple of years. Your power at the age of thirteen was beyond that of many adult wizards, and you have already begun to increase your power level all last year. I predict that your power level by the time you finish here at Hogwarts will rival my own. If you are able to learn to tap into your power that Tom does not have, you will exceed my power."

Harry was stunned. _Rival Dumbledore in power? There was no way that he, Harry James Potter, would ever rival Dumbledore for power._ He felt his heart rate accelerating as he felt the pressure building up.

He looked to see the concerned look on the Headmaster's face. "I see you are having trouble believing me. Do you realize that only one out of two adult wizards or witches are ever able to cast a Patronus Charm? Furthermore, it is a NEWT Level spell, because before you and your DA, no one had ever cast a corporeal Patronus below the age of fifteen." He paused. "I know that you hate hearing this…but you are a very powerful wizard and will possibly be known as one of the most powerful ever."

There it was; someone had actually said it; he would never be 'normal'. The one thing he had desired for as long as he remembered would forever be denied him. Ever since he had arrived at Hogwarts, other than Quidditch, he had done as little as possible to make himself stand out from his peers. No matter how hard he tried, he always seemed to stick out, though; it seemed to be his destiny.

He took a deep breath, _Well, at least now that it is out in the open, I can just deal with it._ His mind began whirling with all the things he would need to do. If he couldn't be normal and if he had a death sentence hanging over his head, he needed to change the way he did things from now on.

Once again, the Headmaster interrupted his train of thought, "About your training, allow me to present what I have been able to put together and see if it meets with your approval."

Harry gave the Headmaster his full attention. "Before you leave tomorrow, I'll be giving you a reusable Portkey. It will activate each morning at 6:00 am and take you to a hidden location where my brother Aberforth will be teaching you Occlumency and meditation techniques. His companion, Miss Bristol, will be training you in a modified version of martial arts that has been adapted to incorporate magical duelling into it. You will also be physically conditioning yourself. Your lessons will continue until 11:00 am, at which point you will have the rest of the day for yourself. Tell the Weasleys, only, that you are taking Occlumency lessons."

"Furthermore, once you return to school, you will be meeting with various tutors during the week to learn a variety of skills. These tutors include Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, and Bill Weasley who will teach you skills such as Apparition, duelling, advanced spell work, stealth and reconnaissance, charm and curse-breaking, and other skills they find useful for you to know." Harry's jaw dropped at the list of things he would be learning, and he was greatly impressed with the instructors he would be having. "Your cover for these meetings will be that you are receiving extra tutoring from Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Flitwick."

Professor Dumbledore continued, "On the weekends, you will have irregular tutoring sessions with Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and myself to go over the particular skills we think we are best suited to teach you."

Harry felt overwhelmed. _Dumbledore really means business; he is going to make sure I'm prepared._ For one of the first times, Harry actually believed that, if he were given enough time, he might actually be able fulfil his destiny and live.


	5. The Belated Birthday

Title: Harry Potter: Metamorphosis

Chapter Title: Chapter 4: The Belated Birthday

Characters: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Charlie Weasley, Bill Wealsey, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley

Genres: Action, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Romance

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Sexual Situations

Summary:

Harry has an interesting visitor in his dreams, has an interesting conversation with Remus Lupin, receives some neat gifts, and returns to The Burrow.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter nor do I profit from anything here within. Thanks to Jo Rowling who graciously permits us to tweak and play in HER world.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Belated Birthday

Harry stood in the centre of a room surrounded by cloaked witches and wizards. They murmured back and forth as they circled him. Sweat dripped down his brow and his palms felt damp. As he turned to check behind him his muscles were stretched taut, the blood pounded in his ears and his heart thumped in his chest. _Just need to focus on my shield…need to hold it as long as possible._

"Defend yourself Mr. Potter!"

His breath coming in gasps, Harry spoke the incantation, "_Protego._" The magical energy swirled about him, caressing his skin.

Spells thundered around the room. Harry braced himself, his eyes narrowed to slits as the spells slammed into his shield. His arms and legs began tingling with anticipation as he felt the shield weakening. Sweat was dripping from him as the air rippled with heated energy.

The shield collapsed. Harry cursed under his breath as he dropped into a roll. Ears buzzing from all the noise, his stomach churned as he sprang to his feet. Suddenly he was a blur of motion, casting banishing and summoning spells about the room.

The turmoil in his stomach calmed as he fell into a rhythm. He felt as if he had been dunked into a pool of hot water and his clothes clung to him. Still, he continued to dodge and cast rapidly.

"_Protego,_" this shield wasn't nearly as strong as the first. He continued ducking and dodging. His frustration was growing along with the pounding in his head. He felt the heat welling up within him.

Anger surging up, he banished an opponent into the wall with a sickening crunch. He paused for a moment as he realized that he may have killed someone. The nauseating feeling in his stomach was interrupted as a powerful spell crashed into his shield causing him to lurch forward.

Suddenly, his hesitation vanished and he moved almost as if performing an intricate dance. His shield hummed with energy as spells occasionally grazed it. In return he started flinging more powerful and complicated spells.

Cutting hexes, bludgeoning spells, bolts of lightning, and bursts of flame struck out at his opponents. A smile twitched onto his sopping face as his confidence grew. The spells fired at him lessened. His foes were preoccupied with shielding against his attacks.

_Just a few more and I can make a break for it!_ Working his way steadily towards one of the exits to the chamber, his hopes were dashed as his shield suddenly collapsed.

He dove to the side, but a bludgeoning spell slammed into his ribs with a stomach-churning crack. Pain like hot knives pierced his left side as another curse struck himWhen he hit the floor, a failed attempt to roll coupled with a flash of pain in his side left him sprawled flat on his back.

He turned to his side and was looking to regain his feet when a wand poked him in the back of the neck. _Damn!_ He was beaten. His heart thumped against his ribs that throbbed in pain with each beat.

A cold voice softly spoke and a shudder ran down Harry's spine. "Excellent, this is the first time you've been able to maintain a shield while casting other spells." Harry contemplated rolling onto his back and making an attempt at casting another shield when the same cold voice spoke, "_Stupefy…stupefy."_

Suddenly, darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

The pale moonlight illuminated the columns decorated with demonic gargoyles lining the room. Harry felt a chill in his spine as he explored the room, seeking an exit. He flinched when his eyes locked onto something else.

His first instinct was to turn the opposite direction and flee…he didn't want to see what secrets it held. Part of him was terrified of seeing the images held within; another fearful that it might show him something different this time. Finally, he controlled his breathing, stepped in front and gazed within.

He gasped, then exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Two familiar images appeared in the reflective surface. It had been over four years since they had been in front of him, but they were the same as they always were. That was the one benefit to being dead…you never aged. Once again Harry Potter gazed upon the reflection of his parents in the Mirror of Erised.

Just as they had four years ago, his parents placed their hands on his shoulders. The image was different though; he was now a head taller than his mother and nearly the same height as his father. His mother nodded at him and mouthed the words, _I love you so much_. His father simply wore a broad grin. The warmth of his smile reached his eyes in a way that Harry wasn't sure he could ever duplicate.

His eyes burned and itched with tears straining for release. It hit him suddenly, _I killed them! They loved me, and I killed them!_ Everyone he ever loved died. _Mum, dad, Sirius!_ The pain he felt with every thud in his chest was becoming unbearable.

What pierced him most of all was his parents comforting him. He collapsed to his knees; accepting the sharp pain of hitting the floor as his just reward. He watched with horrified fascination as his mum knelt down and gathered his head on her shoulder and began cooing in his ear. His father wrapped both of them in a protective embrace.

Suddenly words burst unbidden from his raw throat. "I'm sorry you were murdered. I know you just wanted to protect me, but I'm not worth it. I'M NOT!" The love shining in their eyes mocked the misery of his heart. His sides ached with the pain of his wracking sobs. His face burned from the continuous rubbing away of tears. "Why did I have to live and you had to die?"

A hand touched his shoulder and Harry instantly jerked away in fear. His pulse was racing. In a quick fluid movement he was on his feet, his wand drawn and pointed in the face of a person he never thought he would see again. Coldness swept through his body and his wand clattered onto the floor after falling from his nerveless hand.

"But…y-you…you fell through the veil. R-Remus and D-Dumbledore said you were dead." His body began shaking uncontrollably and suddenly his head felt faint. He began swaying on his feet and the world began to tilt. Weakly he murmured, "Sirius?"

Harry barely had time to process what was happening before two lean arms wrapped around him holding him up. The arms tightened around him in a crushing embrace. Harry stood there numbly, his mind in a fog as he tried to make sense of what was happening. "Sirius…is this really you?"

Sirius held him out at arms length and stared back at him with the mournful grey eyes. He nodded an affirmative and swept Harry back into a tight embrace.

"But you died? I saw you fall through the veil." His confusion was mounting. _If Sirius was dead how could he be holding me right now?_

"Harry…I'm sorry, I did fall through the veil…and yes I'm dead now."

There was no mistaking that voice. Harry stiffened as guilt coursed through him. His chest tightened around his hammering heart. His stomach seemed to be rolling around and the urge to throw up was strong. Sweat began to bead on his forehead and he could feel it running down his arms and back.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He tried to pull from Sirius's hold, but his godfather simply held him more firmly. "Let me go…please? I don't deserve to be held. I killed you!" He tried again to push away, but no matter how he struggled he couldn't escape.

Sirius simply held him, "Shh…Harry. It's alright now." Finally, Harry gave up struggling and the grief and guilt he had been feeling began pouring out of him in sobs. He reached around and tightly gripped the back of Sirius's shirt and crushed his godfather in a hug.

Harry's eyes were burning intensely from tears. His ribs and sides were tender from sobbing. His throat felt as if it had been scraped raw. His nose was dripping and his head began to throb with the faintest beginnings of a headache.

Harry pushed back from Sirius, resting his hands on the taller mans shoulders and gazed once again into his eyes. What he saw stunned him beyond belief. Tear tracks ran down his godfather's face and his grey eyes glowed with an itchy red. Harry was dumbstruck, he never saw Sirius cry in the two years he had known him. He thought he was above such weakness.

His ruminations were interrupted, "Harry…listen carefully…and mark my words…I love you more than life itself. There is only one thing you could do that would displease me or cause me to be disappointed in you in anyway…"

_Here it comes_, his muscles in his arms and legs tensed as he waited to hear Sirius condemn him for his stupidity in falling into Voldemort's trap.

"If you blame yourself for my death then I know that I'll never be able to rest peacefully, neither will your mum and dad."

Harry sucked in a gasp of breath, "But you all died because of me and that stupid prophecy. If it weren't for me you would all be alive and together and happy!" His words were coming out at such a rapid pace that he seemed to be babbling. The sickness inside of him continued to twist his guts. _Why couldn't they see that everyone would have been better off if I had never been born?_

"Harry…do you know the three happiest times I ever saw your dad and mum?" Harry's racing mind came to a stop. He hadn't thought about his parents being happy in a long time, not since he had seen Snape's memory in the pensive last term. He slowly shook his head no.

"The first time I saw them absolutely happy was they day they both finally admitted that they fancied one another and began going out." His eyes took on a distant faraway look as he stared over Harry's shoulder. "For James, it was his greatest dream, come true. After all those years of pining and pestering, Lily had come around and returned his feelings." He paused and took a deep breath. "For Lily, it was finally realizing that everything she had ever wanted had been there all along, right in front of her."

"The second time I saw them absolutely happy was on their wedding day." Sirius closed his eyes and sighed. "They literally were floating on air as they danced at the reception." A tear trailed slowly down his face. "To be honest, I was quite envious of them that day…and the love they shared."

Sirius looked into Harry's eyes and grinned. "The last time I saw them ready to fly over the moon was on July 31, 1980."

Harry's breath hitched as he considered the implications. "Yes, the day you were born. I swear between the swelling of his heart with love and the swelling of his head with pride, I think James could have floated like a muggle hot air balloon." He barked out a quick laugh at his remembrance.

"Lily…she absolutely glowed…as if she was one of the mythological goddesses come to life. That day I made a decision…I was going to have what they had with someone and I wasn't going to put off having a life any longer. Unfortunately, it seemed I already had waited too long." With that statement Sirius's face had a pained look which he quickly covered.

Harry was entranced by this. The thudding in his chest lessened. One thing was troubling him though, "Sirius, weren't they worried about Voldemort and the war? I mean what if something happened to one or the other?"

Sirius shook his head sadly, "Harry, I know that this is hard for you to understand, but love isn't a weakness. Your mum and dad knew that there were no promises of tomorrow, but they decided that they weren't going to waste time waiting for a perfect time that might not ever come." He took a deep breath then continued, "Don't isolate yourself. The natural reaction for you to what has happened and the news of the prophecy is going to be to push your friends away. I know you want to isolate yourself in the hopes that Voldemort will leave everyone you love alone."

Harry's eyes widened in amazement. Sirius knew exactly what he was thinking. He couldn't understand why it was the wrong thing to do though. If people like Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and the rest of the Weasleys weren't close to him, then Voldemort would just come after him and leave them alone.

"What kind of person would you be if you didn't have your friends and family around you?" Harry frowned in puzzlement since he didn't have any family anymore. Before he could follow this thought Sirius spoke again, "If you go that path then it doesn't matter whether you kill Voldemort or not, you'll have become just like him."

Harry momentarily bristled at the mere thought that he would become anything like Voldemort and opened up his mouth to retort when Sirius cut him off again. "Voldemort never had friends that truly cared about him and he killed his only family. Harry if you isolate yourself from everything that makes you happy and feel normal, you are going to find yourself caring less and less about the world around you. Eventually you are going to become so self-absorbed that you will become just like him."

As he began wrapping his mind around Sirius's words, he realized that they were true. Harry had seen Tom Riddle at his current age. He knew how much like Tom Riddle he was and there was no denying what the result would be if he began pushing those he cared about away. Without people like Ron and Hermione in his life to ground him who knows what he might do.

"Prongslet, listen to me. I can't give you any details, but I know that the key to unlocking your _Power the Dark Lord knows not_ is one of your friends."

Harry hitched his breath. _How did he know about that?_ His mind was working his way through his friends trying to figure out how one of them could be the key to his power. "I don't understand…," and he really didn't. He furrowed his brow in concentration.

How could Ron or Hermione unlock his power? He cared a great deal about them, and while they both were talented he didn't think that either would be able to wave their wand and suddenly make him powerful. _Perhaps Hermione will find some spell or something in a book. That must be it._

Sirius interrupted his thoughts when he spoke again. "Harry, please don't limit your friends to just Ron and Hermione. They are wonderful friends and they care about you a great deal, but they can't be everything for you."

Harry was starting to get a bit nettled at Sirius for speaking in circles. His face turned down into a scowl and he bit out the words, "Couldn't you just quit beating around the bush and just tell me who holds this key?"

Sirius simply snorted out a bit of laughter and replied, "I can't tell you who the key is…this unlocking of your power has to happen naturally. Trying to force it could possibly destroy any chance you have of succeeding." Sirius's eyes danced as a smile alighted upon his face.

Harry was stuck by the thought that he rarely saw Sirius smile when he was alive. The Sirius he saw before him was reminiscent of the Sirius from Snape's memory and in photos taken of him before Azkaban.

"The only hint I can really give you is that the key has been under your nose this whole time and you never noticed." With that statement he motioned with his head for Harry to look at the Mirror again. Harry glanced over and then did a double-take at what he saw.

Instead of his parents like always, Harry was standing in the mirror surrounded by the friends who went with him to the Ministry to rescue Sirius. Harry was in the centre of the group. On is right Ron stood behind Hermione. Ron's left hand rested on Harry's shoulder while his right rested on Hermione's. Occasionally the two would glance at one another and look away blushing.

On Harry's left stood Neville and Luna. Neville had his hand on Harry's other shoulder and was occasionally rubbing it reassuringly. Luna seemed bored in the image. Her wide eyes were constantly looking about for something interesting.

Finally, standing right in front of Harry was Ginny. Harry goggled at her when he realized that her head barely came up to his chin. _When did I get so tall?_ Harry stared at the mirror for a few minutes trying figure out what he knew about everyone in the image to see which one would be the key to unlocking his powers. He turned his head to ask Sirius another question to find that he was gone. Harry glanced back at the Mirror before everything went black.

* * *

The cheerful chirping of birds invaded the darkness of sleep. He fought the urge to wake, scrunching his eyes closed tighter. He couldn't resist the pull to wake so finally he opened his eyes. The sight of the morning sun creeping over the horizon framed by the window greeted him.

Sitting up he stretched his arms back and rolled his neck. He felt oddly refreshed as if sleeping for days. He didn't know where this burst of energy came from, but decided he wouldn't question it. It had motivated him to finish his Transfiguration and Potions homework the night before.

He turned and slid his feet into a pair of house shoes to protect them from the cold floors. He arched his back out in a stretch. The cool air of the dormitory tickled at his bare torso, but felt refreshing as well.

Sitting there on the edge of the bed, the sight of his Firebolt propped against the wall brought his mind back to the dream of Sirius from the night before. He wondered if it was really Sirius or if his mind was simply playing tricks on him. Finally, he concluded that it didn't really matter because it was good advice and he was going to follow it. He wouldn't push his friends away.

Slowly Harry stood, grabbed his dressing robe from the back of his desk chair and gathered it. He sloughed into the restroom, stripped the robe and his pajama bottoms off and entered a steaming shower. The hot water caressed his skin and he felt the grunge of a nights sleep wash away.

He turned off the water, wrapped himself in one of the school's extra large fluffy towels and allowed it to absorb the moisture from his body. He made his way to the mirror and sink where his brush and toothbrush lay and began to fight the daily, losing battle with his hair. Wondering if he ever would be able to get his hair to lie flat, he contemplated the scar on his forehead. He thought back to when he considered it his best feature before coming to Hogwarts. Now he resented the scar and all it represented. His mood was souring at his thoughts and he sighed deeply. _I wonder if any girl will ever see anything other than that scar?_ With another sigh he gathered his things and returned to his dorm.

His mood now matching the dreariness of the empty dormitory, Harry forced himself to begin Professor Flitwick's essay on healing charms. After a few minutes, he found himself warming to the subject. He was even having trouble keeping up with his own thoughts about it. Before he knew it, he had completed two feet of parchment, a good six inches more than required, and was fighting the urge to write more.

He was surprised at his progress…and wondered what Ron would think…but ultimately decided not to question it. For the first time since coming to Hogwarts, his homework was coming easily to him.

Checking the time, he decided to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It felt strange to walk through the completely deserted common room, but he continued on and crawled through the portrait hole. Harry then made his way down the corridor to the staircases.

As Harry approached the Grand Staircase he stumbled to his knees. He looked down in dismay and he picked up the broken shoelace he tripped over. He sighed as he knotted the broken piece back on and tied he shoe, wishing just for once he owned some clothing that Dudley hadn't worn out before.

He rose to his feet and was suddenly entranced. The portrait before him was one he had walked by everyday on his way to the Great Hall for the past five years. Today, however, the portrait was different. The typical scene was a band of faeries revelling in the moonlight. This time the faeries were stripping garments off and flinging them away as they danced around a single faerie maiden in the centre.

He felt the back of his neck warming and knew he shouldn't be watching this, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The fiery hair of the maiden in the centre reminded him of dancing flames. The image was stirring his mind towards something that was just beyond his memory…something important…

"Ahh, I remember when your dad and Sirius discovered what that portrait did at night when students weren't around. They couldn't wait to tell us so they woke Peter and I in the middle of the night to come down and watch it." Harry felt a jolt of shock shoot up his spine and he whirled around to see Remus Lupin with an amused smirk on his face.

"Professor…I um…the portrait…it um…oh bollocks!" He was certain his face could match any Weasley blush. Lupin, for his part, just widened his smirk into a grin.

"Harry, there is nothing to be ashamed of. It is perfectly natural for a sixteen-year-old wizard to be fascinated by the female form," he winked. Harry coughed and looked down quickly, certain his face resembled a beet.

Somewhat shrilly to his ears, Harry stammered out, "How can they have a portrait like that hanging around for eleven year olds to see?"

"Actually, the portrait has an agreement with the headmaster to only hold those dances at night or during the holidays when students aren't likely to be out and about to see it. Your dad and Sirius discovered it one night during our fourth year while skulking about with your dad's cloak," he recalled fondly.

_If my dad and Sirius watched it when they were here it can't be that awful._ It was times like these that Harry wished he had known his dad. Sirius was the next best thing, but unfortunately their time had been too short. Harry felt a pang in his chest and wished he had spent more time with Sirius while at Grimmauld last year.

"Well, now that you know about this particular portrait, I'm sure you will become quite popular with your dorm mates," Remus teased. His grin softened to a smile and he continued, "Walk with me Harry. There are some things I need to give you."

Remus led Harry down the shifting staircases past various babbling portraits to the Entrance Hall. Harry turned to continue to the Great Hall, but was seized by the arm and directed to the front gate.

The air was crisp and cool upon Harry's face. This side of the castle was still cool as the sun had yet to rise above the battlements. They turned left towards the lake and began down the trail that would take them down to the shore of the lake. As they walked on Harry noticed the squid lazily sunning himself near the centre.

Harry had his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Aside from the occasional glance at the squid in the lake, he kept his head down. Lupin seemed content with the silence so Harry never broke it.

Harry felt the hair raise in hackles on his neck as the silence continued. Finally Lupin broke it, "Harry, how are you coping? It must be jarring to have this happen so soon after…" his voice choked and he cleared his throat. Harry glanced to see his expression pinched as if holding back emotion.

Harry's eyes begin itching and he quickly rubbed them with his hands. As bad as he felt, he had only lost Sirius the one time. Professor Lupin had lost him twice. Harry shivered. At that moment he knew his greatest fear. It wasn't dying at the hands of Voldemort. It was surviving while Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, and everyone he loved died.

His head had fallen forward while he was thinking and suddenly he felt the weight of Professor Lupin's gaze. "I…I'm doing better," he responded. "I know that it was stupid of me to let Voldemort fool me. But…" He blew his breath out and jammed his hands into his pockets, "but…I guess it wasn't really my fault." Oddly enough, the heavy weight that usually settled in Harry's chest when he thought about Sirius wasn't present as it had been.

"That's good, I'm glad to see that you are handling this so maturely." Professor Lupin smiled warmly at him and motioned for him to sit on a moss covered log that was lying nearby. Harry smiled faintly in response and seated himself. Some minutes passed with the only sound being the two of them breathing while they watched the morning sun sparkle off the lake.

"Harry, what I have to tell you and what I have to give you might cause some of the hurt to return, so I want to warn you." Harry was puzzled. Even though he didn't like talking about Sirius much, he was positive he could handle it.

Harry gazed at Lupin expectantly. After taking a deep breath Lupin began, "Sirius had readied two gifts to give you for your birthday this year. Actually, this first one is from both of us." As he said this he slipped what looked like a leather bound journal out from one of his inside pockets and held it out to him.

"You know the password," he commented with a small smile.

Harry stared at him with a puzzled look before it came to him. He held the book up and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Suddenly golden letters appeared spelling out: _A Young Wizards Guide to Becoming a Man by Padfoot and Prongs_. Harry turned the journal over puzzled.

Lupin cleared his throat, "This was a project that Sirius and your father began during our fourth year at Hogwarts. Basically, both of them felt that it was their duty to make sure that future generations knew exactly how to become a wizard's wizard."

He smiled ruefully, "You might find some of the earlier entries to be somewhat juvenile, but I think you will appreciate the changes in both of them as they aged, especially your dad."

Lupin looked away at the lake with a sigh. "They had completed it by their seventh year, but then James decided to take it with him rather than leave it here for whomever to find. At that time he and your mum were about six months from being married. I think your dad had decided that this would be good a way for him to share things with his future children when they began attending Hogwarts."

Stroking his chin gently he continued, "After you were born he began revising it and adding to it furiously. Looking back now, it seems that he had an inkling that something might happen to him and he took steps to share some of his wisdom with you."

His eyes seemed to stare past Harry, "He entrusted it to Sirius before he and your mum went into hiding with you. Apparently the instructions were to give it to you when the right time arrived." The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile, "After hearing about your disaster on Valentine's Day, he decided that you needed it as soon as possible."

Harry's stomach twisted. He was already embarrassed enough on that day. _Bloody Hell, who else knows about that fiasco?_ He knew that his face had to be glowing like a tomato.

He began flipping through the journal. After seeing a few headings he began to anticipate a chance to read some of the entries at his leisure. There seemed to be several interesting topics to choose from.

Lupin cleared his throat and was rubbing his hands together nervously. "Harry, there are a couple of journal topics in particular I would like to discuss with you." Harry couldn't remember ever seeing his former professor so uncomfortable and twitchy, not even when he had witnessed him transform into a werewolf during his third year. "Umm…there are certain things a young wizard needs to know about young witches."

He paused briefly and took a deep breath, "Sirius you old cur, I swear you went and got yourself killed on purpose because you knew I would have to give him this talk."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he sat there in stunned silence. His first thought was to get upset at the seeming lack of respect to Sirius's memory. Then his thoughts turned to what Sirius would have told him if they had ever had this conversation. His lips began twitching into a smile.

* * *

One hour later Harry was sitting at the lone table in the Great Hall having breakfast. Occasionally, he would glance at his former professor to find him smirking. Harry wondered if the smirks were a result from their hour long conversation.

"_Harry, just because you're determined to not have relations with anyone doesn't mean you shouldn't take precautions to protect yourself." Harry swallowed nervously as he tried to fathom the point Lupin was trying to make._

"_What do you mean Professor? Why would I need to protect myself if I abstain?" While the information given the past hour stirred an odd combination of embarrassment and curiosity, Harry was sure he wouldn't need any of this in the near future. His only experience with girls had been his disaster of a relationship with Cho the previous term. It wasn't like the girls were getting in line to be with him. _

_Lupin's mouth curled into a thin smile. "I know this is hard for you to believe Harry, but you are considered one of the most eligible wizards in Britain." Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise and his first thought was to laugh. _

"_I know what you are thinking…I'm just Harry, what in the world do I have to offer?" He stroked his chin briefly before continuing. "You are one of the most famous wizards in Britain. That alone will attract many witches. Furthermore, you do have a small fortune waiting on you when you come of age."_

_This was news to Harry and he furled his brow in puzzlement. He knew about his vault at Gringotts which provided the money for his school supplies, materials, and necessities, but he didn't think it was all that much. "Professor, I know I have some money in my vault, but that isn't that much money is it? I mean I've been paying for my school supplies and everything from it for five years now…" _

_With a sigh Lupin continued, "I see no one has bothered to explain your inheritance to you. Harry, the vault you've been spending from is a trust your parents set up to pay for your education expenses and to give you a bit of start up money in life."_

_Harry just stared with a blank expression on his face. Inside his heart was thumping and his mind was racing. The question he wanted to ask: why no one ever saw fit to tell him these things when he was younger._

"_When you turn seventeen you will gain access to your parents' personal vault. I don't know the exact figures, but your father was wealthy enough that he and your mother never needed to work." Harry's mouth fell open at this. Lupin looked away from him. His manner seemed to indicate that he was uncomfortable continuing as he fidgeted with the hem of his threadbare robe_

_He looked skyward for a moment, rubbed his hands through his hair and turned his gaze back to Harry. "In addition to what your parents bequeathed you there is the matter of the money willed to you by Sirius."_

"_I don't want it!" The words flew out of his mouth before he even realized it. He felt his eyes itching and knew that if he didn't get control the tears would flow. He clinched his fists tightly and willed himself to reign in his emotions, "I don't deserve to benefit from his dying."_

_Shaking his head sadly, "I know what you mean Harry; I didn't want what he left to me either. Unfortunately his will was very specific…if you and I refuse the money it is to be given to the Malfoys."_

_Harry's emotional maelstrom suddenly stopped short, but then a different anger began. He would rather kiss Millicent Bludestrode than let the Malfoys have one knut of Sirius's money. His voice sounded harsh, "Fine, I'll take it, but I bloody well won't spend a knut of it!"_

_With a smile and a chuckle, "Sirius knew exactly how we would react; there is a provision that requires us to spend a minimum of twenty-five galleons a month and at least 500 galleons annually for the next two years. Any money not spent is donated to the Fudge re-election campaign."_

_Harry suddenly found himself overcome with the urge to laugh. Only Sirius would threaten that kind of punishment. He couldn't hold it and snorted once or twice before giving into a full belly laugh. He glanced at his former professor to see he was in the same situation. Finally he gasped out, "Leave it to Sirius to find a way to prank us from the grave." At his words he suddenly calmed down. He felt coldness in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he was being disrespectful by laughing at Sirius._

_He looked up to see Lupin watching him intently, "It's all right Harry to laugh about him. We both know he would rather us laugh than grieve." Harry thought about his words and while part of him didn't want to accept it, he knew he was right._

_Still chuckling a bit he spoke again, his voice a bit hoarse from laughter, "The formal reading is August 31. You don't have to worry about spending anything until then."_

_His face finally returned to the serious state it had been for most of the conversation. "Anyway, getting back to the topic at hand…Harry because of your fame and coming wealth it is highly possible that many enamoured witches may throw themselves at you." He gave Harry a sly look then, "It is up to you whether you catch any of them or not. If you do, we need to ensure that you can't be trapped by one of them."_

_Once again Harry had no clue what Lupin was on about. He just stared stupidly until he went on. "It is very possible that various witches might try to conceive a child by you…if that were to happen, they would have a legal claim to a portion of your money." Now things seemed to be falling into place. "It is even possible that daughters of known and unknown Death Eaters might try to seduce you. They may go so far as to use a love potion, to gain an advantage."_

_Harry's mind raced as he processed this information. He had never even considered that Voldemort might try to get to him in that way. He vowed then and there to be wary of any of the witches he didn't know very well. He almost missed Lupin's next statement, "That is why Albus and I thought it would be best for you to be put on a contraception potion."_

_Harry sputtered, "A what!" thinking for certain his ears weren't working properly._

"_A contraception potion, they are ancient recipes passed down in the older families. They were developed originally to ensure that young wizards of station didn't sire illegitimate children in their wild younger days."_

"_Your father placed the Potter recipe in the journal," he grinned wickedly, "right before the section Sirius wrote about wizards and witches. Harry felt his ears and neck burn at the mention of THAT section._

Harry pushed back from the table, his breakfast finished. He glanced around at the teachers, certain his face was glowing with a blush that would light up the Great Hall at night.

Still, despite his embarrassment he found he enjoyed talking to Lupin. Between the journal and the stories Lupin told Harry felt he knew his parents and Sirius better. It had warmed his heart to hear the tales. Many were humorous, some were sad. Others brought warmth to his heart as they dispelled fears that somehow his father had forced his mother to marry him.

He got up and made his way to the Entrance Hall with thoughts of packing up his stuff to prepare to leave for the Burrow later. A tap on his shoulder by Professor Lupin got his attention and Harry followed when the older man motion with his head towards the front gate.

Harry was surprised upon exiting the courtyard to find his trunk and Firebolt sitting on the grounds by the door. He raised his eyebrows in a questioning look and searched Lupin's face for answers.

Lupin, however, was glancing at a pocket watch he had pulled from within his cloak. He closed the watch and placed it back inside his cloak. He muttered, "Anytime now…"

Harry was about to ask what he was talking about when he heard the buzzing. At first he thought there was an insect nearby, but the buzzing became louder by the second. Eventually the intensity of the buzz became more of a growl or a roar. He knew this sound, but couldn't place it. He shoulders were aching from his tension and he tried to force himself to relax. "What is that sound, Professor?"

Professor Lupin had a full-fledged grin on his face. "That is your ride to the Burrow." He paused dramatically, "That is also another part of your birthday present."

Harry ran his fingers of through his hair as he tried to understand what kind of present would be roaring like that if it hadn't been given to him by Hagrid. He was staring expectantly at the road leading up from Hogsmeade along with Lupin when a lone figure on a motorcycle raced around the bend. The roar was now deafening. Harry could feel the reverberations from the sound on his skin.

The rider locked the brakes and skidded to a stop in front of the pair almost running into them. Harry gaped until the rider pulled the helmet off and shook out her short bubble-gum pink hair.

"Tonks?" Harry's voice cracked out.

"Wotcher, Harry," she greeted him smiling, her eyes twinkling. "You about ready to go?"

Harry's skin literally tingled as gooseflesh rose up all over. _I'm going to the Burrow on that_, his mouthed twitched until a goofy grin. "So this is how we are getting to the Burrow? I'm riding with you on your motorcycle?"

Professor Lupin cleared his throat. "Actually Harry, Tonks will be riding with you as you drive _your_ motorcycle to the Burrow.

"My m..m..motorcycle?" his mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide, and butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

Lupin continued, "There were a few other things that Sirius arranged for you to have for your birthday. The first is this 1978 Harley-Davidson FLH 1200 Electra Glide. It was something he bought for himself when he finished at Hogwarts."

Harry was stunned. _This belonged to Sirius?_ He felt a tightening in his chest and he stepped forward examining the machine. He ran his fingers over the sleek lines when suddenly an image jumped into his mind of him racing along the M with a certain red-headed witch clinging to him, her hair trailing like flames in the wind. He felt his ears and face heat up and wondered where that image came from.

Professor Lupin clearing his throat broke him from daydream. He glanced to see both Lupin and Tonks looking at him expectantly. He grinned sheepishly and jammed his hands in his pockets, "Ummm…Professor…Tonks I don't know how to ride."

Lupin chuckled, "No worry Harry, it has been charmed to be perfectly safe for an inexperienced rider. It won't allow you to crash. Here let Tonks show you all the features." He beckoned with his hand for Tonks to show him.

"First of all Harry, there is the automatic shield/cushioning charm, "she pointed to a red switch in the console between the handlebars, "that will prevent you from running into anything while it is on. Good thing if you end up driving like I do."

Harry toggled the switch, up was on, down was off. Tonks then pointed to the blue one to the left of it. "That Harry is the flying feature." Harry's heart began to race at the thought of flying the motorcycle, even though it had ended badly, he had to admit flying in Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia had been exciting. He toggled that switch up and down as well.

Tonks pointed him to a white switch below the flight activator, "That is the invisibility booster. Sirius had Arthur Weasley charm it for him." Harry gulped, he hoped this booster worked better than the one in the Anglia. "And the black switch below the safety ride is the silencing charm so that no one will hear you as you fly over their house." She winked at him as she finished.

Harry reached up and gripped the handle feeling powerful at the thought of racing through the sky on the machine. This definitely was the best present he had ever received. He stepped back for a moment and looked over the cycle again…there were a pair of storage compartments on either side of the rear above the wheel, but neither was large enough to hold much. He began frowning as he realized that the motorcycle would never be a means of long distance transportation.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Professor Lupin smiling at him. "Now to give the rest of Sirius's present to you."

Harry's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "There's more?"

"Oh yes, Tonks, get out the packages."

Harry turned back to the bike and watched as Tonks opened the right storage compartment. First she pulled a helmet much like the one she wore earlier and laid it on the seat. She then reached in and pulled out a long package that was larger than the compartment itself. Harry's mouth fell open.

"The compartments are charmed to hold up to twice the volume of your trunk each," Lupin muttered. Harry closed his mouth and grinned. He realized that this motorcycle was more than simple transportation, it was freedom. Then and there he decided that once the war was over, if he survived, he was going to spend a month or two riding the motorcycle cross-country and just living. He felt a warmth swell through his body at the thought.

Tonks laid the first package across the motorcycle and then tugged a second smaller one out and placed it on top. After closing the compartment, she brought them to Harry and handed him the smaller of the two.

"Open that one Harry, I just know you are going to love it." Her pixie like face was glowing with happiness and her hair was cycling between, neon green, bubble-gum pink, and a bright violet.

Harry glanced at Lupin who just nodded, "These items belonged to your dad, although he never used them."

Curiosity overcame him and he tore into the package. He lifted the lid to the box and inside was a pair of knee-length dragon-hide boots, much like the ones Tonks was wearing. He ran his fingers over the leathery material. He looked up to Lupin and Tonks expectantly.

"Harry, your father bought those shortly before your first birthday in anticipation of being given an appointment as an Auror."

Harry raised his eyebrows as the meaning hit him, his dad was an Auror. More than ever he knew that he wanted to be an Auror someday. Then he frowned, "Professor, why didn't anyone ever tell me my dad was an Auror?"

"Truthfully, your dad never served as an actual Auror. He completed his training about two months before your first birthday. The ministry even then was sluggish about handing out assignments in the MLE. The typical wait was six months. Of course, your parents were forced to go into hiding before James ever received his appointment." Remus sighed, "When Sirius and I were informed by Minerva about your ambitions of becoming an Auror, we knew that James would want you to have these."

"Try them on Harry," Tonks urged. "They are magically charmed to fit, will allow you to walk in silence, and won't leave foot prints even in snow. They are also charmed to keep your feet and legs warm or cool depending on your needs."

Harry quickly kicked off his ratty trainers. He pulled the boots on one at a time. He never felt anything so comfortable. The inside of the boots felt like velvet against his legs and feet. He experimentally took a few steps and noticed they were silent against the cobblestone walkway.

Tonks forced the second package into his arms. "Open this one Harry." Her face was beaming and Harry was reminded of Ron's expression on Christmas morning.

He quickly opened the package and pulled out the folded coat inside. It fell out to its full length, rolling out and swinging from his hands. It looked like it should weigh more than the average garment, but it was feather light. The soft dragon hide felt and smelled like leather. Then Harry noticed that the inside was lined with what looked like black silk. He pulled the coat open to examine the inside. He felt the lining and realized there were several pockets inside. He held it out from himself again and realized that there were only two hip pockets on the outside. He pulled the coat around, slipped it over his shoulders and slid his arms into the sleeves. It fit perfectly.

In a cheeky commentators voice Tonks began, "The dragon hide can provide some protection from hexes and curses." She moved her hands from the exterior of the coat and then pulled the lapels open. "The lining is charmed to keep you comfortably warm or cool as needed." She fingered one of the pockets. "The pockets inside are charmed to carry five pounds of material each." She then closed the coat and reached into the left pocket and pulled something out. "Here is a wand holster that is charmed to be invisible once you put it on to anyone but you. Any questions?"

After a brief pause of silence she continued more seriously, "Harry, I don't need to tell you that this coat and these boots are not common and that very few other than ministry Aurors and Gringotts Curse-breakers generally have them." Harry nodded his understanding and his chest swelled with pride.

Lupin cleared his throat. "Sirius felt that you should have these." He looked away and shook his head as he thought about something, "He pressured Professor Dumbledore, actually more like demanded in no uncertain terms after last Christmas that he collect these items from the Potter Vault at Gringotts to be given to you." He paused and sighed, "There are other things in there that you might find interesting once you turn 17." He stopped again and stroked his chin thoughtfully, "There is a chance you might persuade Albus into taking you to the vault when you go for the reading of Sirius's will on August 31."

Harry was so overwhelmed that he nearly forgot to respond and just nodded stupidly. Tonks reached for the helmet sitting on the seat of the motorcycle and handed it to him. "Here you go Harry. As safe as this thing is, you really don't need a helmet, but it would be best if no one recognizes us." Harry took the helmet with the dark visor from her. He then held out a single key on a chain and Harry grasped it in his right hand.

Tonks then turned and began levitating his stuff to the motorcycle compartments and began packing them in.

"Hang onto that key at all times." Lupin said as he put his arm on his shoulder. "Not only is it the ignition for the motorcycle, but also by grasping it and saying _Marauders Forever_ it acts as a homing Portkey for the bike. It will bring it to you from anywhere it might be." He grinned at Harry and winked. "Now, we just need to perform the charm to attune the key to you and only you." Remus pointed his wand at Harry's hand grasping the key and muttered an incantation under his breath. Harry felt a quick prick of pain, as if a needle had poked him, but then it was gone.

Lupin patted him on the back, "There, now only you or someone of your blood can use the motorcycle. The incantation for allowing someone else to handle the key and the bike is in the book I gave you. However, as long as you are the one that puts the keys in the ignition and starts it, anyone can drive the bike."

While they conversed, Tonks finished packing his belongings away. She placed her helmet on and fastened it, so Harry did likewise. It was cool to the touch, but once on, it felt a bit awkward the way it cut down his peripheral vision. "Wotcher Harry, these helmets are a matched set that came with the bike. I can hear you and you can hear me." Harry grinned to himself, realizing just how fun his ride to The Burrow was going to be alongside Tonks.

He climbed onto the bike and she crawled onto it behind him gripping him around the waist. "Just let me know if I squeeze too tight," she teased by flexing her arms around him a couple of times. Harry put the key into the ignition and turned the engine. It roared to life, vibrating beneath him like and animal growling. He racked his brains to try to remember how this was supposed to work. He let off the brake, throttled up, and eased out the clutch, the bike sputtered forward a bit. He fed it more gas and eased the clutch all the way out. The engine finally seemed to catch fully and they were off. Harry shifted to the next gear and soon he and Tonks were racing towards the village of Hogsmeade.

* * *

Several hours later found Harry and Tonks racing up the winding roads outside of Ottery St. Catchpole. The motorcycle was a wonderful means of transportation, but Harry was convinced that for flying nothing would beat his Firebolt.

On the ground, however, he found that riding the motorcycle to be every bit as exciting as flying. They had spent the last hour before turning towards the more rural roads dodging traffic and zooming down the M. His heart was still thumping from the exhilaration of weaving in and out of cars, racing at speeds in excess of 160 kilometers per hour. Even now, when the winding roads required him to stay at speeds of barely more than ninety, he found the ride to be breathtaking. If he hadn't wanted to ride the motorcycle cross-country before, he definitely would now.

Finally, after many breakneck turns and soaring leaps from rises in the road, Harry saw the towering edifice of Stoatshead Hill to the north and knew they were nearly there. Tonks directed him to skirt around the town to the south and after a few more soaring leaps of 10 meters or more over the rising and falling roads, they turned into the dirt track that led to the closest thing Harry had ever know to a home, The Burrow. His heart was pounding now with excitement in seeing the look on the Weasleys face as he arrived.

Finally they slid the cycle around the final bend and The Burrow was in view. Harry chuckled as the chickens all began flapping their wings to get to the far side of the whimsical house. As always, he marvelled at the construction of the house with all of it's odd angles and additions that seemed to defy gravity. The newest addition from the last time was the appearance of what looked like white Christmas lights burning around the contours of the house. Even more amusing was the erratic way the lights seemed to flicker on and off with some lights blinking rapidly while others seemed to stay on constantly and still others seemed to blink off and stay off. Harry chuckled as he imagined the look on Mrs. Weasley's face when she realized what Mr. Weasley had done.

As they approached, Harry felt eager to see Ron, Ginny, and the twins, but was a bit surprised to see both Bill and Charlie as well. He slid the cycle to a stop and killed the engine when he realized that the adults all had their wands trained on him.

He pulled his helmet off and noted with relief that everyone lowered their wands, then grinned in amusement as all at once they gaped at him in surprise. He shifted and waved sheepishly, "Hello."

He swung off the bike and hung his helmet from the handlebar just in time to be swarmed by Ron and the twins begging to go for a ride. Harry agreed to let all of them take it for a spin the next day and turned to the storage compartment to get his belongings out.

Bill levitated his trunk while Ron grabbed his Firebolt and they scrambled back to the house with them. Harry placed his helmet into the storage compartment then added Tonks' helmet when she handed it to him.

He turned around to see Charlie hustling Tonks off for a private conversation and to see the other Weasleys still waiting for him. He started to them when Fred and George stopped him.

"Harry how good to see you," George began.

"Been wondering when you would decide to show back up," countered Fred.

"How's business guys? Any new products?" He already knew business was doing well for the twins and that they had many new products from his conversation with Ginny the day before. Still, it was obvious that their business was a favourite topic of theirs and they began describing several of the new products they just released.

The conversation was interrupted as Harry had the air nearly squeezed out of him when Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug. He knew his face must be turning purple when he saw Ginny trying hard not to break into laughter. "Harry dear, it is so wonderful to have you here for the rest of the summer."

Harry was certain that he was seeing dark spots before his eyes when Ginny interrupted, "Mum, are you just going to hug him all night or are we going to finally have supper?"

Mrs. Weasley stepped back and grinned and a bit of a blush warmed her cheeks. Harry looked over to Mr. Weasley and noticed he was gazing that the motorcycle with undisguised awe. Harry made a note of his interest and filed it away in case he was ever at a loss as to what to get Mr. Weasley for Christmas.

"Yes, you do look much healthier that you usually do when I get you," she paused thoughtfully," but you could still stand to be fattened up a bit." Harry just grinned in response knowing that more than likely he would gain a few pounds before school and would enjoy every bite of it.

Harry glanced back to Mr. Weasley and realized he was now poking and prodding various parts of the motorcycle. Harry momentarily fought an irrational fear that he might find the bike disassembled in the morning.

Mrs. Weasley eyed the bike disapprovingly, but Harry wasn't sure it was the bike itself or Mr. Weasley's fascination with it that she disapproved of. He glanced at Ginny and she simply had a look of awe and longing on her face as she watched her father examine the machine.

Suddenly Harry remembered his resolve to make sure those around him knew what they meant to him and awkwardly did something he had never done before. He initiated a hug with Mrs. Weasley," Thank you for letting me stay here. It means a lot to me." He stepped back feeling a bit foolish at how is voice trembled.

The look on Mrs. Weasley's face kept alternating between shock and blubbering. Finally she just crushed Harry into her arms again. "You dear boy, do you not know that I couldn't love you more if I had birthed you myself." Harry's eyes became moist and itchy and he was struggling to reign in his emotions. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

The moment was interrupted with Bill and Ron returning and Ron blurting, "Harry, where did you get it? It's totally wicked." He wore a wide faced grin and Harry could literally see the wheels turning in Ron's head as the other boy's mind flashed through the possibilities.

"It belonged to Sirius. He had meant to give it to me for my birthday this year," he replied, trying to hide the falter in his voice.

The grin fell from his face and Harry could tell Ron was sorry he asked. Both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were scowling at Ron whose ears burned red.

Awkwardly, Harry gave Ginny a one-armed hug like he had the previous day. "Hey Ginny…" his mind raced for something to say and he blurted the first thing that came to mind," you want to go flying tomorrow?"

Harry was nervous. He felt stupid when he asked the question, wondering what she thought about it. He suddenly had a crazy image of Ginny laughing at him and asking him what made him think she would want to fly with him. His heart suddenly started pounding and his palms began to sweat as he watched her.

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully before responding. "Harry I have to work at the twins in the morning, but I'll be back for lunch at noon. If you want, we can go flying in the afternoon." She was looking at him expectantly the corner of her mouth twitching before she broke out into a full smile that made her eyes sparkle.

Harry wondered why she smiled, but suddenly found that he didn't care as long as he was the one that made her smile. "C'mon mate," he jumped when Ron suddenly clapped him on the back, "mum, made stew."

Glancing out of the corner of his eye he noticed the dark look Ron was shooting Ginny's way. He wondered what it was all about, but figured it was none of his business. He allowed Ron to lead him inside and he took a seat at the table that was brimming with food.

Ron sat down on his left and glared at Ginny until she took a seat farther down the table from them. He hoped whatever was going on between them would be resolved soon. Regardless he hoped he wouldn't have to witness it if, whatever it was. did erupt into a full blown row.

Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen, and beginning with Harry, ladled a healthy portion of a roast beef stew for everyone. Harry felt a very warm feeling in his heart as he observed the noisy dinner at the Burrow. Sometimes it seemed all the Weasleys were speaking at once. Harry tended to field the conversations that were directed to him and remained a silent listener otherwise. He watched Fred and George getting Mrs. Weasley's ire up as they talked about their latest pranks with Charlie. Ginny and Bill seemed to be having a quiet conversation between themselves. Mr. Weasley was grilling Tonks, who had stayed for dinner, for details about the motorcycle, while Ron was explaining in vivid detail the latest Cannon's game he had listened to on the Wireless. Through it all, Harry had a soft smile on his face and a tight feeling in his chest. He was home…he was with his family.

* * *

A/N: I want to send out a special thank you to Hyacinth and SugarQuills23 for their beta-work on this chapter.

I want to apologize to all those that have been waiting for months for this chapter. I have to be honest when Half-blood Prince came out I fell into sort of a funk and I just couldn't get myself untracked to write this story. I'm still not sure if I want to finish it or not. That is where you, my readers come in. I need to know if you think this story is worthwhile enough to finish. Please comment in your reviews.


	6. Training Daze

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or profit from anything here within. Thanks to Jo Rowling who graciously permits us to tweak and play in HER world.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Training Daze**

Much to Harry's surprise, he was wide awake at five the next morning. In his entire life he couldn't remember ever rising with sun two days in a row on his own. Oddly enough, he felt as rested as he ever did.

_It could be the change in dreams lately_, he thought The previous night he had dreamed of flying Sirius's…correction, _his_ motorcycle, over the Scottish highlands at night. In his dream a passenger was riding with him. (A female passenger judging by the way she felt pressed up against his back.) Unfortunately, they were both wearing helmets and he couldn't see her face. For some reason, he was disappointed that she hadn't revealed herself._ Ah well, maybe tomorrow night_, he thought with a sigh.

Harry quickly gathered a change of clothes and his toiletries. Slipping into his dressing robe, he trudged out of Percy's old room and down to the bathroom he was sharing with Ginny. After completing his morning routine in fifteen minutes, he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He would have been ready in ten minutes had he not been distracted by Ginny's unmentionables hanging from the shower rod when he entered. Finally, he gingerly moved them for his shower and put them back when he finished.

Reaching the kitchen, he quickly made himself useful by putting on a pot of tea. Next he rummaged through the cabinets looking for cereal. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, he resigned himself to eating an apple from the fruit bowl sitting on the kitchen table. While he was munching on his breakfast, the tea came to a boil. Harry removed it from the heat, poured a mug for himself and then emptied the remainder into a serving pot he found while searching for the cereal.

He knew he had about forty minutes before the Portkey would activate, so he decided to savour his morning tea. At that moment, Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen levitating a couple of baskets of laundry behind her. She passed straight with her laundry without sparing Harry a glance. She was humming a tune that he recognized from somewhere, but couldn't place.

A couple of minutes later, a fresh flowery scent preceded a sleepy-eyed Ginny into the kitchen. She never acknowledged him either. Instead, she went straight to the counter and poured herself a mug of tea. She seemed to savour the aroma for a moment before delicately sipping it.

After pulling a bowl from one of the cabinets over the sink, she reached into another cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal.

_Where did she get that?_ Harry wondered. _I'm sure_ _I checked that cupboard earlier._

After pouring the cereal and adding milk she put away everything and moved her breakfast to the table, sitting across from him.

She seemed much more alert than before as she silently ate her cereal. After a few minutes she glanced up at him, "Good morning, Harry." She then continued eating, apparently uninterested in morning conversation.

Harry, however, realized this was another opportunity to get to know her better. Boldly he asked," So, what has you up this early in the morning?"

"Oh, I'm going to work at the twins shop. I have to be there extra early to stock the shelves before they open. They already left…said something about meeting a supplier."

Harry wondered if the disappointment he was feeling was showing on his face. "Does this mean we won't be able to fly this afternoon?" He cringed at the whininess in his voice, but for some reason he was really looking forward to spending time with her.

"I'll be back around noon. I work the morning shifts now and Ron works from noon until closing." Harry noticed she had a sour look on her face as she said this. He wondered if the look had something to do with having to work or if it had something to do with Ron. His question was answered when he heard her mutter under her breath, "Stupid git."

Harry thought about asking what had happened between she and Ron, but was prevented by the arrival of Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, dear me, good morning Harry, Professor Dumbledore said you had to be up and about early for your Occlumency lessons, but I didn't realize you would be up _this_ early. Give me a minute and I'll have some breakfast ready for you."

_That's odd, she didn't even acknowledge Ginny, _Harry observed. He also noticed that Ginny bristled a bit at her mum's entrance. There was definitely something afoot in the Weasley household this morning, but unfortunately Harry didn't have time to try to solve this mystery. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly six o'clock and his Portkey would be activating in just a few minutes.

"That's okay Mrs. Weasley. I've already had an apple and some tea. My Portkey activates in just a few minutes. I wouldn't have time to have breakfast, but thanks. I'll be back in time for lunch."

Harry finished his last gulp of tea, stood up from the table and placed his mug in the sink to be washed. He paused for a moment to watch Mrs. Weasley bustling about the kitchen and starting breakfast for the rest of the family.

"Mrs. Weasley, could you tell Ron I'll see him when I get back at eleven for lunch?" She nodded in response as she continued to manhandle the pans on the stove. Bangers, eggs, and waffles were all going simultaneously and Harry marvelled at how easily she handled things.

Glancing at the clock again he realized his time was nearly up. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the ring Dumbledore had given him the morning before and twisted it onto his right pinky finger. As he headed for the door of the kitchen, he muttered a hurried good bye to Ginny. He paused a moment to take in the fresh fragrance he had come to associate with the Burrow over the past few years. After leaving the house, he twisted the ring and muttered the activation key "_Activo_" Instantly he felt the familiar tug at his navel and he was transported away.

* * *

Crashing to his knees, Harry found himself on a white sandy beach. He rose to his feet and began taking in his surroundings. The sun was barely rising in the east and the air was much warmer here. Harry was confident from his observations that he was in a different time zone somewhere south of The Burrow.

He took in all of this in a moment. The next thing that he realized was that there was no one to greet him. The hair on the back of his neck began to rise and an unsettling feeling welled within him. Automatically, he drew his wand from his back pocket and trudged toward a house a quarter-kilometre from the shore.

At the edge of the sand there was a thin tree line with some other low vegetation; he was picking his way through when the first spell was launched at him. He never heard the incantation, but for some reason he knew a spell was cast. Reflexively he dropped flat to his stomach. The spell sliced through the underbrush before carving into one of the trees.

_What the bloody hell is going on?_ His mind raced feverishly. Dumbledore gave him the Portkey. The Portkey must have taken him to the correct location. If he was where he was supposed to be, and was being attacked, then that meant the Death Eaters somehow found out about his training and made preparations to ambush him.

Harry quickly began thinking through his limited possibilities. The first option was to hide until the Portkey had recharged and then use it to escape to The Burrow. The problem with that scenario was that he would be dodging Death Eaters for the next five hours. He wasn't sure if Aberforth and Ms. Bristol were alive or not. If they weren't, it would be a very long wait.

The second option involved trying to make his way to the house and see if he could find some way of calling for help. This seemed the more prudent of his choices. He began crawling along on his stomach, trying to find some protection while he tried to locate his opponent.

When Harry reached the edge of the tree line, he crouched behind a large piece of driftwood and some rocks as he scanned the grounds around the house. He silently cursed Dumbledore for apparently trusting the wrong person with the information of his return and his subsequent training. After waiting for five minutes without any apparent movement from his opponent, Harry almost took a shot at getting to the house. Something, however, compelled him to wait.

Another two minutes passed and his patience was rewarded. A single figure emerged from the tree line about fifty meters from where he was hidden. He examined the figure and tried to make out as much as he could about his opponent.

It appeared he was facing a witch. The figure was dressed in a loose fitting outfit made of something similar to silk. She had long, coal black hair that while pulled back into a tailstill came nearly to her waist. She had porcelain skin and in fact, if Harry had to consider it, she was quite beautiful. He quickly shook those thoughts from his head. Beautiful or not, she had attacked him. Furthermore, it seemed that his only path of escape was through her.

Harry began circling her as he skirted the tree line. He was angling to get a clear, easy shot at his attacker. Finally he had perfect alignment. Taking the shot, he carefully aimed his wand and muttered, "_Stupify_!" A beam of red light shot from his wand and he could feel the recoil. The streak of light hit his opponent square in the back. The witch groaned in surprise before tumbling to the ground unconscious.

_I did it!_ He was nervously excited. He had managed to stun her. He carefully stepped out from his hiding place in the woods and began making his way to where she lay. He wanted to get her wand from her and try to figure out who she was. He was nearly to her when the series of hexes and spells began.

He managed to cast a _shield charm_ to block the first couple of spells launched at him. These spells were pounding into his shield with more power than he had ever felt in his life. After the third spell, a cutting hex judging from its appearance, he dropped the shield spell and dodged the next couple of jinxes headed his way. In the process, he made to put himself between the house and his assailant.

He spotted his opponent emerging from cover. He barely took time to acknowledge the wizard before pointing and in a cold voice muttered, "_Relashio!_" Jets of fire shots from Harry's wand and zoomed toward new figure. At the last moment a shield coalesced around his adversary and blocked the spell with a thunderous boom. Harry could feel the heat from the spell wash back to him and was positive the impact knocked his opponent back a step or two.

The next few minutes were a blur of activity as Harry began rapidly trading spells with his opponent. By the end of the first minute though, it was apparent that Harry was clearly outclassed by his foe. Some of the spells he blocked and dodged were of a power level Harry had witnessed only one other time…the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore in the Ministry Atrium this past June.

Still he continued firing spells back as rapidly as he could. He didn't have a wide range of spells to choose from, but the spells he did know he could rapidly cast. He continuously fired a barrage of cutting hexes, bludgeoning curses, and stunning spells at his opponent. Occasionally he mixed in a stinging hex, tickling spell, or tripping jinx. The only problem was he was beginning to feel tired. He had never used this much magic at this furious of a pace.

He knew it wasn't going to be long when he blocked a particularly strong bludgeoning curse that jarred his teeth when it smacked into his shield. The next flurry of spells ended it. A series of bludgeoning curses finally collapsed his shield. In a split second, he was sailing though the air and his wand flew from his hand to be deftly snatched out of the air by his opponent. Defeated, Harry crashed to the ground slamming the back of his head to the earth. It was futile to resist. He felt light-headed and fuzzy. The strain was too much and he promptly collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry groggily came awake. He was lying on a sofa in a room he had never been in before. The sound of the ocean waves drifted in from outside and indicated that he must be in the house he saw earlier. The back of his head was throbbing with his pulse and his body ached as if he'd run a marathon.

Carefully sitting up, he closed his eyes to ride out the spinning sensation he felt. Settled, he swung his feet off of the couch and braced himself to try to stand. When he opened his eyes, Harry saw his glasses and wand lying on the table next to the sofa. He slipped on his glasses and then snatched his wand up before carefully looking around the well-appointed room.

Harry was puzzled. If he had been captured by Death Eaters, surely they wouldn't have left him unguarded with his wand. _Where am I? What is going on?_

He continued to puzzle over this while he took in the room. It was obviously a wizarding home judging by the moving portraits on the walls. The wall he faced was dominated by a massive fireplace with a giant portrait of a bridge above it. Harry watched fascinated as goats periodically came down from the mountainous side of the bridge and crossed it.

His reverie was interrupted by the entrance of someone from his left. "Ahh…I see you are awake now Mr. Potter. Nasty bump on the head. Sorry about that. Here take this and drink it down. It will help immensely with the headache I'm sure you are experiencing right now."

The man before him was interesting in the least. He appeared to be a bit taller than Harry and thinly built. He was dressed in khaki trousers and the brightest, red tropical print shirt Harry had ever witnessed. He had a tightly trimmed salt and pepper beard and while his grey hair was thin on top, the fringe on the sides and back was pulled back into a tail. He appeared to be around Professor McGonagall's age, although Harry knew enough about wizards to know that appearance meant little with regards to age. It was the bright twinkling blue eyes that gave Harry an inkling of whom he was speaking with.

"Aberforth?" He asked tentatively in case his guess was wrong. When the man smiled and pressed the steaming mug into his hands, Harry knew that he was correct. "What happened? Why was I attacked when I arrived?"

Aberforth merely chuckled. "That, my boy, was my way of testing you. I needed to get an idea of where you stood before I began training you this summer." He sat down in a wicker chair across from Harry. He motioned to the mug in Harry's hand. "Drink, it will make you feel better."

Harry looked dubiously at the mug that seemed to have either steam or thin smoke wafting off of it. Swallowing and licking his lips he hesitantly brought the mug to his mouth and sipped. His eyes watered and his mouth and throat felt like it was on fire as the liquid washed down. He felt a warmth move through his gullet before settling in his stomach and radiating outward.

"I see you've never had the pleasure of fire-whiskey before." Harry glanced up to see the man's eyes alight with mirth. "Don't worry, the alcohol is only a small ingredient I add to the concoction to make it easier to swallow."

_If this is easier than the straight concoction, I don't see how anyone would ever be able to drink it straight. _He kept sipping at the mug feeling the warmth radiate throughout his body. Soon he felt the aches and the pains in his body lessen and his tense muscles relax. Finally, the dull throb in his head stopped. Before Harry knew it, he found himself feeling better than he had in a while and recklessly asked, "So how did I do? Did I pass the test?"

The older man's lips quirked into a half-smile before he responded, "You are the first potential student I've had that managed to stun Ms. Bristol. You also lasted longer toe to toe with me than anyone I've duelled since your father. He and I had a sparring match before your first birthday."

Hearing about his father perked Harry's interest greatly. "You knew my father?" Despite, the incident with Snape's memory in the pensive last term, Harry was still always starved to learn more about his father.

"Yes, I knew James. He was one of the most talented duellers I ever worked with. He had just completed his Auror training, but was still waiting to get his official notification of acceptance as an Auror." His eyes had a distant faraway look as he remembered. "At Albus's recommendation I took him on to help brush up on his skills. We worked on and off for the next few months as he awaited his appointment." He sighed, "Unfortunately, your family had to go into hiding right before he received it."

Seeming to snap out of his reverie, he changed the subject, "Ok, now let's talk about what you will be learning while you are here. Today and for the rest of the week I will be spending an hour with you teaching you meditation techniques to help you learn to clear and focus your mind for Occlumency."

"Starting tomorrow, Ms. Bristol will spend every other day teaching you the rudiments of hand-to-hand combat and how to tie the techniques into magical duelling. She had a massive headache after that stunner you hit her with earlier, so I suspect you will be quite bruised when you leave here tomorrow." The look of merriment on his face as he said the last filled Harry with a sense of dread.

He continued on, "By the look of you and the stamina you demonstrated earlier you seem to be in pretty good shape. You will be training physically as well. You will need to have enough stamina to duel for hours if need be. Finally, I will be helping you learn more spells to add to your arsenal. You will not only learn when to use them, but how to cast them silently. We will also do some quickness exercises, although I'm not sure how much faster we will be able to make you."

Harry digested the items as Aberforth explained them. This was what he needed to do to prepare. He needed to be able to do more than rely on dumb luck and others to bail him out, as he had done in the past; he needed be able to take care of himself. With a look of determination on his face and a fiery gleam in his emerald eyes he spoke, "Let's get started then."

* * *

He ached. From head to toe his entire body ached. Harry spent the past four hours being pushed harder than anything he ever experienced in his short life.

After introducing himself, Aberforth spent the next hour instructing Harry in the rudiments of Occlumency and the various relaxation techniques required to order his mind for it. Harry silently fumed as he realized that Snape never bothered to teach him anything necessary to defend himself in their so-called lessons. Harry just chalked it up to one more reason to dislike and distrust his professor.

The second hour was spent learning the basics of silent casting. Aberforth was delighted that Harry managed to cast a simple levitation charm on the fifth try. He was even more interested that the effort didn't seem to exhaust him like expected. According to Aberforth, most students of silent casting find the process draining until they've trained themselves completely. For Harry to be successful during his first lesson and not be totally wiped out by the experience was impressive.

If Harry wasn't exhausted by the silent casting lesson, the physical training during the next ninety minutes more than made up for it. Aberforth warmed him up by leading him jogging around the estate once then taught him some stretches to limber his muscles. Then he proceeded to tear Harry apart, muscle by muscle, with various exercises. He cooled him down with Tai Chi exercises he mentioned learning during his travels in Tibet. The Tai Chi refreshed him somewhat, but still Harry was convinced he could drop face first in his bed at the Burrow and sleep until September 1st.

They spent the last thirty minutes back in the sitting room where Aberforth instructed him in the use of a magic journal he was to begin keeping. Essentially, Harry was to use the notebook to list all the magic he knew and then to list all the possible uses the spells could have in a magical duel. It was the type of assignment Hermione would do for a lark, but even Harry couldn't deny that he was interested to see what he could learn from this. His new journal tucked underneath his arm, the Portkey activated and returned him to the Burrow.

Harry delicately crept into the kitchen to find Ron in the process of devouring a plate of sandwiches.

"Wamph 'thome?" Ron asked, pointing at the plate of sandwiches.

Harry nodded his appreciation and gingerly slid into the chair across from Ron, grabbed one of the sandwiches and bit in. The sandwich was ham and cheese from the taste of it, with perhaps a hint of horseradish.

After eating in silence for a few minutes, Ron let out a mild belch followed by a sigh. "So, where were you all morning? I was hoping we could get some flying in today before I had to go to work."

Harry looked up at him tiredly. He carefully chewed his bite of sandwich as he mulled over his response. "I was taking Occlumency lessons. After what happened in June…," his voice hitched, "…erm…we both decided that I needed to make sure Voldemort couldn't ever use me that way again."

The reference to Sirius's death seemed to quell Ron's curiosity as Harry had intended it too. "So…umm…are you going to be having these lessons all week?"

Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples Harry sighed, "Unfortunately, I have these lessons every morning Monday through Friday until we return to school." He paused and looked Ron straight into the eyes. "I will also probably have to continue them once we return to school."

Ron's face betrayed his disappointment. "Bloody Hell…it looks like the only time we'll get to really do anything will be the evenings and the weekends." He stopped a moment and his face flushed red. "Damn! I have to work this weekend. The twins are expecting business to be heavy with school coming up. Mum said I had to work both Saturday and Sunday. Said Ginny had something to do for her instead of her shift on Saturday." The way Ron mentioned Ginny's name made it sound like a curse word. Something definitely was going on between the siblings. Whatever it was, Harry figured he would find out when either of them wanted to tell. Until then, he would just have to be a friend to both as well as he could.

Ron glanced up at the clock and sighed. "Brilliant…just brilliant…I've got to go. The twins make me test products when I'm late." He heaved his lanky form out of his chair and made his way over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot and threw it in. "So long, Harry." Stepping into the green flames he called out. "Number ninety-three Diagon Alley!" With a whoosh of flames he was gone.

Harry gathered his and Ron's plates, carried them to the sink and made short work of cleaning them. He was about to start cleaning the table when a sharp pain in his arm reminded him of Aberforth's instructions before he left. Within an hour he was to take a shower set as hot as he could tolerate it. It would relax his muscles and soothe his pain. His other instructions were to write two spells into the Journal, practice his Occlumency exercises and practice the Tai Chi form before bed.

With a sigh he gathered the journal and staggered up the stairs.

* * *

Feeling much better and refreshed Harry clutched his Firebolt in his hand as he ambled down the stairs. He was going flying. He hoped Ginny would join him, but whether she made her way out or not he needed some broom time.

He nearly made it out the door when something caught his ear from the kitchen. It was the same tune Mrs. Weasley was humming earlier that morning, but this time the clearest, pure voice Harry ever heard was singing it.

"_O Bonny Portmore I am sorry to see  
Such a woeful destruction of your ornament tree  
For it stood on your shore for many's the long day  
Till the long boats from Antrim came to float it away._"

Harry stood mesmerized by the haunting melody. He could feel his heart rate relaxing as all tension left his body. The fresh fragrance of flowers that he associated with the Burrow washed over him. He leaned his head closer to the kitchen door as the singer continued.

"_O Bonny Portmore you shine where you stand  
And the more I think on you the more I think long  
If I had you now as I had once before  
All the Lords in Old England would not purchase Portmore._"

Harry slowly crept towards the door. He fully intended to ask Mrs. Weasley the title of the song and tell her how wonderfully she sang when she finished. The haunting melody simply washed over him in a way he couldn't describe.

"_All the birds in the forest they bitterly weep_

_Saying "Where shall we shelter or where shall we sleep?"_

_For the Oak and the Ash they all cutten down_

_And the walls of Bonny Portmore are all down to the ground._"

He peered around the corner and his breath hitched in his throat. Bustling around the kitchen cleaning as she sang wasn't Mrs. Weasley, but Ginny. His throat dry, Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from her as Ginny concluded the song.

"_O Bonny Portmore you shine where you stand_

_And the more I think on you the more I think long_

_If I had you now as I had once before_

_All the Lords in Old England would not purchase Portmore._"

With every bit of willpower he possessed, Harry pulled himself back around the corner. He was absolutely amazed. Never, would he have guessed that Ginny Weasley could sing like that. His heart was hammering in his chest now. A small smile on his face, he realized he could listen to her sing all day long and never grow tired of her voice.

Suddenly a little voice inside his head pulled him out of his reverie. _What are you bloody thinking? You sound like a lovesick fool. That is Ginny Weasley in there. She's Ron's sister. She doesn't need you falling all over yourself, because you think she sings prettily. She probably would think you were mental_. He suddenly felt embarrassed although he couldn't understand why.

He needed to fly. He needed to clear his head. He started towards the door again when suddenly Ginny appeared from the kitchen. "Oh, Harry…" she yelped in surprise. "I didn't realize you were down from the shower yet. I just finished cleaning up the kitchen if you are ready to go flying."

"Erm…yeah…sure." He smiled sheepishly at her. He momentarily considered teasing her about the singing, but then thought better of it. _If she knows I heard her, I might not ever get to hear her again._

"Why thank you for bringing me a broom to fly," she laughed as she deftly snatched his Firebolt from beside the door. She quickly scampered out the door with Harry giving chase as quickly as his tired muscles would carry him.

Once in the garden, she darted to and fro as Harry scrambled to catch her. Her laughter was ringing like fairy bells as he cornered her near her father's workshop. "Give it up Potter, you'll never catch me," she teased casting him a sly look. "And of course, everyone knows you are rubbish without your fabulous Firebolt."

"Oi, Weasley, you are going to pay for that!" Grinning madly from ear to ear, he closed in upon her. He lunged, but she managed to duck and scramble towards the house laughing all the while.

Harry really turned on the speed and was closing in on her when she suddenly stopped, allowing him no time to react. In the next second, he crashed into her, sending them both tumbling into a heap. With arms, elbows, knees, and legs stopped in a tangled mess, Harry found himself lying atop Ginny staring deeply into her eyes. She lay beneath him panting from her exertions, her brow glistening with perspiration. A stray lock of hair fell into her face and Harry had an insane desire to push it out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. He found himself drowning in her flowery scent before the realization of their position hit him.

He quickly jumped up, sure that he was blushing furiously. Unable to face her, instead he tried to cover his discomfort by snatching his Firebolt. "Hah!" He shouted in triumph as he pulled away from her and tried to recover the easy banter they'd shared earlier. Instead of joining the game however, Ginny wasn't paying the slightest bit attention to him. He followed her gaze to his motorcycle parked next to the old carport.

"So how about a ride on _that,_ Potter?" The mischief was ringing in her voice as she turned to him, eyes twinkling.

At first, Harry was taken aback. "Um…yeah…sure. Why not?" With a shrug he strolled over to the bike. He leaned his broom against the carport and began showing her the features of operation, much like Remus had shown him the day before. She seemed to hang upon his every word. Once he had described how everything worked, he climbed aboard and patted the seat behind him.

Excitedly, she climbed aboard and gripped the passenger handles tightly. With a grin Harry started the bike and throttled it up. He pulled out slowly and began moving at a slow clip down the road and away from the Burrow towards the village.

"Is this as fast as this thing can go?" she shouted into his ear. "I thought these things went faster than Ron's old broom at least. I think a butterfly passed us just a second ago."

_Wants to go fast does she?_ Harry smirked as he throttled the engine up and popped the clutch to go faster. As if he'd been riding all his life, he pulled back on the handlebars like Tonks had shown him and the front wheel rose up in the air.

Ginny let out a yelp and her arms quickly encased his torso, squeezing him tightly. Harry continued racing faster until her screams turned to laughter. Lost in the speed and excitement of the ride, she clung to him instead of moving her hands back to the hand grips.

The two lost track of time as they zoomed around the countryside of Ottery St. Catchpole. At times, Harry found himself at the height of elation as he elicited screams of excitement and fear from her though breakneck dashes, hairpin turns, and even the occasional leap across the obstacles in their path.

Other times, he felt the strangest of tingles in his spine and stomach as she urged him to go faster. He couldn't ignore her warm breath upon his ear as she clutched tightly to him in response to his rapid direction changes.

During one stretch of road in which the speedometer registered around 140 kilometers per hour, she was snuggled against his back and her head resting against him. Harry began thinking of the future possibilities of the motorcycle. _If I ever find that special someone like my dad and mum did, I'll have to take her riding like this._

It was the sun arching down to the west that alerted them to the passage of time. Gunning the engine for all it was worth, Harry zoomed faster than they had all afternoon, trying to get them back before the Order was sent out to find them.

The Burrow finally in sight, Harry slowed to a reasonable speed. He figured they were going to be in enough trouble as it was. He didn't want to add the crime of being reckless with the safety of their only daughter to the list.

They pulled up next to the car port and Harry killed the engine. He swung off the motorcycle and reached up to help Ginny off. Her eyes glowing she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. That was as fun as flying. We definitely have to do that again.

At first tentatively, then more firmly Harry returned the hug. He suddenly felt warm for no apparent reason. His palms were sweating and he felt a jolt of electricity with every word she spoke into his ear. Inside he was thinking, _We most definitely will do that again. Every day if you like._ Suddenly, Harry found his body reacting to her in a most embarrassing and unexpected way.

He was spared the embarrassment of pulling away from her when the voice of Mrs. Weasley howled louder than the motorcycle engine. "Where have you been? House empty! Motorcycle gone! No note! You could have been seen! You could have been killed!"

With each accusation Harry felt his face warming. He couldn't raise his eyes to face her. Granted, part of him was mortified at the thought of her disappointment in him. Another part was struggling not to burst out in laughter as he remembered a similar scolding given to Ron and the Twins the summer before his second year when they had driven Mr. Weasley's flying car to Little Whinging to rescue him.

He glanced up at Ginny to see her scowling defiantly at her mum. Her eyes widened when her mother turned upon her, "And you Ginevra Molly Weasley know better! I expect this from Fred and George, but I thought you had more sense than that."

Now looking properly remorseful Ginny spoke up, "Sorry mum, but this is my fault. I begged and begged Harry to take me for a ride. I even fibbed to him and told him you said it was alright this morning."

Harry's jaw dropped at the brazen lie Ginny had just told to get him off the hook with her mother. His attention was called back to Mrs. Weasley. "Is that true Harry? Did Ginny tell you that I had said it was alright?"

Harry glanced at Ginny to see her giving him a look that seemed to say, _Just go along with it?_ His first reaction was to set the facts straight. Then he realized that pointing out that Ginny had just lied would land her in much worse trouble than she'd be in otherwise just to get himself out of trouble. _No way is she taking the blame!_

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. This is all my fault. Ginny is just trying to cover for me. I really wanted to go for another ride on my motorcycle. Ginny told me that it wasn't a good idea for me to go anywhere alone. She tried to stop me." He smiled as he said the next part. "She even threatened to bat-bogey hex me and risk a warning from the Ministry for underage magic. But I just begged and pleaded and told her that if she came with me then I wouldn't be alone," he concluded giving Mrs. Weasley his most sorrowful look.

Mrs. Weasley's frown turned to contemplation as she looked back and forth between them. It was as if she was trying to figure something out. Finally she responded, "Very well, just don't do it again. I had half the Order out looking for you two. That was very irresponsible of you Harry Potter…and leading Ginny astray with you." Harry could have been mistaken, but it seemed that she wasn't really angry anymore and that this scolding was for more of a show than anything else.

Still, to have Mrs. Weasley disappointed in him did hurt. He looked down at his feet while scuffing the dirt with his left trainer. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I'll be sure to not let this happen again." And he was honest; he no intention of staying out late enough the next time to be caught.

* * *

Dinner was the normal loud and boisterous affair at the Weasley household. The twins were going on and on about how the flat above their shop was nearly ready. They expected to be able to move in sometime in September. When Mrs. Weasley started to object, they quickly headed her off by promising to be home for supper every day. This mollified her somewhat, but Harry realized that it was more likely so that they could eat their mum's cooking at least once a day rather than an attempt to make her feel better.

Bill and Charlie were quietly discussing Order business with their father at the end of the table. The bits and pieces that Harry had been able to pick up seemed to indicate that the Order was trying to refocus their efforts after Harry's disappearance. They were going to channel their energies into tracking the movements of known Death Eaters in the hopes of anticipating Voldemort's next move. At the moment, however, the guesses ranged from terror attacks like the previous war to a direct assault on Hogwarts or the Ministry.

Ginny and her mother were carrying on a private conversation as well, punctuated occasionally with one or the other looking up at Harry and smiling. The only member of the Weasley family that didn't seem to be in the spirit of things was Ron. Ron had been uncharacteristically closed mouth since Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen. He had motioned for Harry to sit beside him and Harry caught him giving Ginny a very dark look as she moved further down the table to sit next to her mum. However, the entire time Ron hadn't said a word to anyone beyond requests to pass this particular dish.

Harry got the distinct impression that Ron was upset with both he and Ginny, but for the life of him couldn't think why beyond the fact that Harry had taken her for a ride on the motorcycle. Deciding that the dinner table was neither the time nor the place, he vowed to ask Ron about it later.

Harry's opportunity came at the end of dinner. Molly dismissed the boys, but asked Ginny to help her clean up. Apparently, it was her turn. Ron appeared to be heading up to his room when Harry hastily asked, "Ron…let's go flying."

Ron turned at him and began searching Harry's face. Whatever he was looking for apparently he found it. "Sure…come on let's go." With that he turned and headed out the door to the broom shed.

Harry found his Firebolt tucked into the shed along with all of the other Weasley brooms. Ron grabbed his Cleansweep and led Harry down to the orchard out back.

As they were alone and not seeing another opportunity in the near future Harry broached the subject, "Alright Ron, what's going on? You've barely spoken two words to me this evening."

Ron stiffened momentarily before continuing on. At first Harry thought he wasn't going to answer but then he turned to face him, "Harry…what's going on with you and my little sister?"

Harry reeled for a moment as he struggled to find the right words to say. Of all the things he expected Ron to say, this wasn't it. "Umm…nothing really. I mean, I like her as a friend and all. And I do feel like that over the years, she has been a much better friend to me than I've been to her." He paused, "I'm just trying to make it up to her for always leaving her out before. She didn't deserve that and she proved that last June when she came with us to the Ministry."

Ron studied him as he spoke. "So you don't fancy her or anything?"

_What? He must think I'm trying to go out with her like that Corner bloke last term._ Harry's mind raced to come up with a response. Harry was sure if he said anything that might indicate the slightest chance of him ever fancying Ginny, he would earn himself a bloody nose.

"Because if you do," Ron began looking out at the orchard, "it would be alright with me, just don't try to hide it from me." With that he turned back around and continued to the orchard. Harry just stood there stunned as he suddenly realized that for Ron, that was the highest endorsement a bloke could get. Ron _hated_ the thought of Ginny with Michael Corner last term. He had spent many evenings thinking of creative ways to try to hex Corner or any other bloke that showed interest in Ginny. For Ron to be alright with him fancying Ginny said something. As moving as it was, all Harry could say in response was, "Ron, Ginny and I are just friends, but I promise you, if anything ever changes, I'll let you know." _Not that anything is going to change, I've got other things to worry about, _he silently added.

* * *

That night found Harry alone in Percy's room, scribbling through the remainder of his homework. He was confident that at this rate, he would have it all done by the end of the week.

The rest of the evening had gone quite pleasantly with he and Ron flying around the Orchard before being joined by Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny. They didn't really have enough for a formal game, but mostly just played around and tried to out do one another with various stunts.

Harry was interested in watching Charlie Weasley fly, considering the reverence with which Oliver Wood had spoken about him during Harry's first three years at Hogwarts. Harry realized that Oliver, for all his enthusiasm, barely scraped the surface of the talent Charlie possessed when it came to flying. Of course what Harry found even more interesting was watching Ginny fly circles around her older brothers. While Harry would never say it to any of them, it was obvious that Ginny was the best flyer of the bunch, although Charlie was close, very close.

They flew until the Mrs. Weasley called out to the pitch reprimanding Fred and George about some beast roaring in their room. With that everyone made their way back to the house. Ron had challenged Harry to a game of chess, but Harry begged off. He had told Ron that unlike some people eight weeks of his summer hadn't been available for him to work on his homework and that he needed to get it finished. Ron stared at him as if he had grown a second head until Mr. Weasley had challenged him to a game.

Harry worked on his homework for an hour, surprising himself at the amount he had finished. Deciding that was enough for the evening he then busied himself with starting Aberforth's Spell Journal. He decided to start with the Levitation Spell and found that due to he and Ron's experience with the Troll his first year, he could come up with several uses of the spell in a dueling situation.

An hour and two spells later Harry, felt he had done enough for one day. When Abe had asked him earlier to try this, Harry thought it might be useful. Now, after having analysed three simple first year spells and realizing all the potential they held for combat, he knew that keeping this journal was going to be one of the more pleasant aspects of his training.

Realizing that is was nearing the time he needed to retire for the evening, Harry made his way to the loo to make his evening absolutions and brush his teeth. He passed Ginny heading back to her room and she shot him a warm, sleepy smile.

Returning to his room he stripped down to his pyjama bottoms and quietly as possible went through the Tai Chi exercise Abe taught him that day. Gradually he drifted off to sleep, running the various relaxation and concentration exercises through his mind.


	7. Interlude: Into the Darkness

Interlude: Into the Darkness

* * *

The tunnel was dark and menacing. Eerie shadows, cast by the occasional flicker of torchlight, only added to the unsettling atmosphere. The shadowy cloaked figure trudged along determinedly. His nose curled from the stench of rotting flesh. It was the unmistakable odour of death and decay. His eyes darted left and right…searching for any tell-tale movement. The tunnels were cleared months ago, but occasionally _something _managed to find its way back and attack the unwary.

Pulling his cloak tighter, he attempted to stave off the persistent chill of the Dementors. The Dark Lord actually revelled in their presence, but most of the others found the consistently frigid bite to the air and the constant depletion of any shred of happiness they possessed disquieting. On the other hand, his servant, who now rushed to answer the summons of his master, rarely felt anything beyond the change in temperature. It was one of the more useful benefits of being able to close his mind.

After many minutes trudging through the insipid tunnels, his destination was at hand. A large double doorway decorated with a serpent motif dominated his path. Flanking the doors, a pair of Inferi stared vacantly into space.

He knew better than to underestimate their appearance. If activated, the two living corpses would be nearly impossible to stop. They were charmed to resist fire. Only the most powerful of dispelling magic would drop the protections and allow them to be destroyed traditionally by fire. One, unaccustomed to how the master of this domain operated, might find engaging the two to be something quickly and easily accomplished. He, however, knew that before the fire protections were dropped, fifty more would be upon him.

The doors stood ajar. As he approached, he flicked his wand and threw them wide open. With determination, he strode towards his goal, his cloak billowing behind him. Carefully he schooled his features into the typical dispassionate mask he wore. Calming every nerve, he pressed his mental protections to the maximum. He would need to exude confidence and perfect serenity before the Dark Lord.

"So, you all know what your task will be?" spoke a hissing voice.

The dark figure paused to eavesdrop, in hopes of hearing their responses. Unfortunately, none of those present spoke loud enough to be heard. Needing to gain more valuable information about what was planned, he strode purposefully into the audience chamber.

"Ahhh…Severus," the voice rasped. "You've answered my summons quickly."

Voldemort was seated in a high backed chair that appeared to be carved of bone. The room was dimly lit. The darkness of the surrounding corridors seemed to cling to the Dark Lord as if it was a living thing. Kneeling prostrate on the floor were perhaps two dozen wizards and witches. Given their small stature, they surely were students.

_Students? Being actively used? He is becoming even more daring… or desperate… _

Snape fell to his knees before the throne. "I ever live to serve you master." The words tasted bitter in his mouth, yet for now he was forced to utter them.

After a minute or more Voldemort hissed, "Rise my old friend, we have much to discuss." As Snape rose he noted the others still grovelling in submission around him. Suddenly the Dark Lord rasped out, "You are all dismissed, remember your tasks, and whom you serve!"

Those surrounding him quickly rose and scrambled towards an exit behind the throne. He watched them curiously, hoping for anything that might identify The Dark Lord's agents.

"Ahhh… I see you are curious as to the identities of my new servants." Voldemort stood and approached. He could feel the gentle tendrils as his master probe his mind for any sign of deceit or disloyalty. "Who they are is of no concern to you. They will serve me and possess the means to contact me."

Inwardly, Snape was nettled by this. Each of these spies knew his identity, yet he had nothing more than speculation as to who they might be. Outwardly he calmly intoned, "Of course my Lord. How may I be of service?"

"Potter!" Voldemort spat. "I need to know for certain if he has expired or if Dumbledore has simply hidden him away some where." His disgust with the topic easily matched Snape's own.

After the humiliating assaults by his fellow Order members, Snape's first thought was to share the entire breadth of his knowledge on the wretched boy. It would delight him to no end for Voldemort to pay The Burrow a visit and eliminate the boy and all those who foolishly protected their so-called _deliverer_. He squelched that desire. Dumbledore no longer trusted him as he once did. Were Voldemort to show up looking for the boy, Snape knew his freedom and perhaps his life, would be forfeit. "My Lord, if Dumbledore knows anything concerning the status of the boy or his whereabouts, he is keeping it to himself. The few Order meetings I've attended recently have been tense. Many are convinced that you have already killed the boy."

As they walked along, Voldemort tapped his chin with his wand. "Very well, Severus. I want you to continue searching for information until the boy shows up and I want your continued reports about the goings-on of Dumbledore's Order and Hogwarts."

_In other words, continue doing the same useless work I've been doing all along._

It annoyed him to no end that neither The Dark Lord, nor Dumbledore valued his abilities. All of his life he had suffered at the hands of others and dwelt in their shadows. As a student at Hogwarts, he had been tormented by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. As a Death Eater during the first war, he was subjected to the whims of The Dark Lord and some of his aristocratic followers such as Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and others. Since the Dark Lord's fall, he toiled in a thankless job, tolerating simpleton brats. He endured being consistently insulted as Dumbledore passed him over time and again for the coveted Defence Against the Dark Arts position.

"As always my Lord, I am eager to serve." Inwardly he raged against his forced subservience. Eventually, he would get his due. Eventually, he would prove his worth to everyone. Eventually, he would have all the power and respect he deserved. Until then, he would serve his two masters _faithfully_.

"Of course you are, Severus." At that moment another cloaked figure entered and bowed before them. "Bellatrix, what have you to report?"

Snape knew he was dismissed, but purposefully kept his stride slow. A flick of his wand brought the conversation directly to his ears.

"My Lord, it as you predicted; they are ripe for the plucking. Their patrols and defences are weak."

A sound that reminded Snape vaguely of a Banshee's death wail followed. It took a moment for Snape to realize the sound was Voldemort laughing. "Excellent, soon those fools will understand that they are powerless to stop me."

As Snape left the room a chill that had nothing to do with Dementors crept up his spine.


	8. The Last Will & Testament of Sirius Blac

The remaining three weeks of the summer fell into a predictable routine. Harry awoke promptly at 5 am every morning, took the portkey to Aberforth's Island as he now thought of it, and was soundly thrashed for five hours before returning nearly exhausted to the Burrow.

These weeks of summer were possibly the best Harry ever remembered. So on August 31st when he awoke, he wasn't as excited about returning to Hogwarts as in the past. It didn't help that today was to be the reading of Sirius's will. Afterward, he, Ron, and Ginny would be meeting Hermione in Diagon Alley and doing their shopping for school today, while escorted by the Order of the Phoenix.

Normally after training he'd have lunch with Ron before he flooed to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. The afternoons were spent flying, swimming, or just hanging out with Ginny, although they didn't manage to sneak away on the motorcycle again.

All in all, Harry found his afternoons with Ginny a more than pleasant surprise. He knew she was a brilliant flier and she displayed uncommon patience helping him learn to swim in the pond near the Burrow. She had a quick and wicked sense of humor, but at least when teasing i_him_/i she was never cruel nor took it too far. It was obvious she was curious about his morning lessons, but never really asked about them, although she hung on his every word whenever he discussed a new use for a common spell he'd discovered.

Ron, for the most part, was just Ron. He demolished Harry unmercifully at chess, spent their time flying, speculating about the Cannon's chances of winning the cup, or demanded Harry try to toss an old muggle football through a make shift hoop in the paddock while Ron guarded it. The only time his easy going nature seemed to slip was when Harry suggested Ginny join them to help him practice. Ron's ears turned red and he stiffly responded that it wasn't a good idea. This apparent rift between the siblings bothered Harry, but he couldn't for the life of him understand the cause or figure out a way to help them work it out.

The only real break to the routine was the Saturday after he arrived. That day Molly and Ginny, with Remus and Tonks as escorts, took Harry clothes shopping. Overall, it was enjoyable in spite of the fact that Ginny and Tonks essentially treated him as a dress up model all day long. Nothing was purchased without their consensus. Inwardly, Harry was delighted that they found his new clothing attractive, but he didn't understand why. Unbeknownst to Ginny or Mrs. Weasley, however, Harry had Tonks help him pick out a couple of outfits to give Ron, Ginny, and Hermione as Birthday and Christmas gifts. In addition, he picked up a nice dress as a gift for Mrs. Weasley.

He started the day, as he did on any day he wasn't training with Aberforth going through the combined Tai Chi and Shaolin routines he'd been taught, working up a good sweat and feeling relaxed afterward. While he did the routines he remembered the day, one week into his training that prompted them being combined.

_**Breath in, breath out.**_

_From day one, Miss Bristol, a diminutive woman of Asian descent who reminded Harry very much of Cho Chang in appearance if not action, drilled proper breathing into his head._

_The current exercise had Harry attempting to track and subdue his instructor, while she did the same to him, in the tropical forest behind Aberforth's summer home. As usual, even at this early hour, Harry felt as if he had just stepped through a sauna. He tried a cooling charm during the first exercise like this the previous week only to find it made him an easy target in this game of cat and mouse as Miss Bristol was able to sense his magic and find him._

_Instead, he counted on a bandanna to keep the perspiration out of his eyes. His glasses proved to be too much of a liability, fogging up at inopportune times, so they were sitting on an end table in Aberforth's sitting room._

_To Harry's ears, each careful step produced no sound, but he knew that each step probably sounded like thunder announcing his position to his opponent if she was nearby. He paused and listened something wasn't right._

_The only sound was the pounding of his pulse in his ears. She had to be nearby. The only way he could ever tell she was near was the preternatural silence that seemed to surround her._

_The bushes to his left exploded with a white blur and a ringing, "Hyaahhh!"_

_His right arm went numb as a kick slammed across his wrist and his wand went sailing from his limp fingers._

_Instinctively falling into a defensive stance, the forms of defense drilled relentlessly came to him. Each parry and block sent sparks of pain up his arms and legs. Helplessly, he resisted, hoping for some opportunity, some break, to allow him to go on the offensive._

_Finally, it came, Miss Bristol lunged a fist towards his face and instead, of parrying it using the form she had taught him, he used a Tai Chi form of Aberforth's, grabbing her wrist and using her own momentum to unbalance and throw her._

_His advantage was short lived, instead of an ignominious fall, she tucked into a roll, springing off her feet into a flying spinning kick, her foot brushing the hair sticking up on his head. With barely a thought, Harry continued dropping and spun, sweeping his leg out, not expecting to actually make contact._

_Instead, his sweeping leg caught his instructor before she touched ground. Instead of rolling or spinning as she always did in the past to land on her feet or in a crouch, she crashed with a dull thump flat on her back, the wind being expelled from her lungs with the impact._

_Elated, at the thought of victory, Harry moved to finish her. Suddenly stars burst across his vision, his teeth clacked together, and his chin exploded in pain before darkness claimed him._

_He awoke, as usual, in Aberforth's sitting room, the familiar pain itonic/i awaiting him. Fighting nausea as he rose, Harry managed to reach a seated position, his head hanging between his knees._

_"You have shown, much improvement, Mr. Potter. Today, you nearly had the advantage." Miss Bristol chimed in her dulcet tones. "Can you tell me why you failed?"_

_Pinching the bridge of his nose, using a technique he learned the second day to relieve head pain, he feebly grasped the glass and downed the entire lot in one go, gritting his teeth as the Fire Whiskey burned its way down._

_Blowing out a heated breath, Harry slowly leaned back until he was resting against the cushions. "When you were down, I attacked recklessly, assuming you were defenseless?"_

_"Exactly! However, you first student to come this close so fast, you sure you never study before?"_

_Harry nodded his brain simmering in the warm fuzziness of Aberforth's creation._

_"The only type of fighting I learned before was to be my cousin, Dudley's, punching bag when he could catch me."_

_She shrugged her shoulders and responded, "You must have natural gift then. I must ask, where did the throw come from, I know you not learn that from me."_

_He grinned sheepishly, "It was from the Tai Chi Aberforth is teaching me, I know it's mostly for meditation and relaxation, but he started discussing some of the martial aspects with me a couple of days ago." He felt his cheeks heat up a bit, "I don't know why, but I just iknew/i doing the grab and toss would work."_

_She sipped at a mug of green tea before answering, "Indeed it did! This changes things, given how quickly you are picking up both forms. I believe we need to begin integrating the two together before your time with me is done for the summer."_

_It all sounded daunting to Harry, but then again, at the end of the school year last year, if someone had told him he'd be able to stand up for any length of time against a master martial artist such as Miss Bristol he'd have called them barmy. For some reason, ever since his little **holiday** as he now called it, things just seemed to make sense or come to him so much easier than ever before. At first he thought it was some fluke, or luck, on his part, but now he was beginning to accept it, his only fear was that somehow whatever made his ability to learn improve so dramatically would vanish as suddenly as it came._

After he finished the last part of the routine he slipped quietly into the shower. While the warm water cascaded upon him and soothed the last bit of tension from his muscles, he considered Dumbledore's insistence that the Order be on hand today.

It annoyed him to have minders, especially since his training was progressing much better than anyone anticipated. By the third day, Aberforth had declared Harry's Occulmency shields impenetrable and devoted that time to improving his dueling technique and teaching him to apparate; a skill that they both agreed would be very useful. True to Aberforth's word, Ms. Bristol thrashed him on the second day, but he could hardly be upset, because as he began incorporating what she was teaching him into his practice duels he saw a dramatic improvement. Part of him was secretly hoping Malfoy and his goons would try to pick a fight like they did at the end of term last year so he could give his new skills a go.

Including his sudden mastery of Occulmency, there were a few other mysteries with his training. He already could cast all but the most complex spells wordlessly now. According to Aberforth, most witches and wizards struggle during their last two years at Hogwarts to master wordless magic. Additionally, any fire based spell he used seemed to be amplified dramatically. A simple _incendio_ charm actually incinerated the log he was aiming at. Since then, a large number of the new spells learned involved fire in some way. The most important he finally was able to control the previous day.

_"Explain to me again why I'm learning a spell the Ministry classifies as a Dark Art again?"_

_Harry was standing in the shallow surf of the beach he arrived on every morning, sweat pouring down his bare back and chest. The ever-present bandanna kept his eyes clear and he was ever thankful to Mrs. Weasley for teaching him the sunscreen charm after he returned to the Burrow with a severe sunburn last week. He just wished it would keep him cool as well as protected._

_Aberforth, for his part, was standing off to the side, wearing one of his Bermuda shirts and khakis, stroking his chin thoughtfully, before he answered, "**Fiendfyre** isn't technically a Dark Art, the only reason the Ministry classifies and regulates it as so is because very few witches and wizards have the necessary power and skill to control it."_

_"It's much easier for them to all but outlaw it, rather than clean up the messes that result from failed attempts, such as the London Fire of 1666."_

_Harry stared his mouth agape momentarily._

_Jerking his head to the side and snapping his mouth shut, Abe glared momentarily at Harry for a moment as his long hair swung around. "Why so surprised? Of course this spell is bloody dangerous. Why do you think I have us standing in the ruddy ocean practicing it?" He took a deep breath before continuing. "All the same, you might not want to mention to either Albus or Alastor that I've taught you this one, they both tend to have some narrow-minded notions concerning what is Dark Magic. Now let's give it another try."_

_Harry took a deep breath, aimed his wand, concentrating hard on channeling his magic. "Animalis Flagro!"_

_His arm and hand felt warm as the magic coursed from his chest and through them. From the end of his wand, a jet of fire shot out and at a distance of twenty meters begin coalescing, forming a shape of some sort of four legged animal. It hadn't been distinct enough to identify, but whatever it was, it was going to be huge!_

By the end of his training session that day, Harry managed to get the form to become corpeal. To say he was surprised by the final form was an understatement. It was a pity he couldn't show it to anyone.

As he stepped out of the bathroom wrapped only in his towel he was met by a wide eyed Ginny. He felt himself flush from head to toe. He sputtered out, "Um... yeah... all free."

She didn't speak, but her face was almost as red as her hair. She quickly looked down. "Erm... yeah." As she passed by, Harry couldn't help but noticed that she was wearing nothing but a long Quidditch jersey that reached nearly to her knees.

With a gulp he tore his eyes back towards her face, hoping she hadn't noticed where he was staring, only to find she was still looking down. Although her lips were moving in silent words.

"Uhm... yeah... see you at breakfast?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his and her voice was slightly breathless as she responded, "yeah... right." She then quickly closed the door.

Harry walked down to the room he was using trying to understand her behavior and finally decided it must be because he saw her wearing so little. Even if she probably considered him like one of her brothers this probably reminded her that he really wasn't.

The morning was spent anxiously. Ron had asked Harry if he wanted to go flying after breakfast while they waited, but Mrs. Weasley nipped that idea quickly, ordering Ron to his room to pack. Harry had hoped that meant he could spend some time with Ginny and hopefully get a chance to apologize for ogling her that morning, but she immediately shut herself away in her room for the remainder of the morning.

Finally the eleven o'clock hour arrived, and the floo erupted spitting out Lupin, Tonks, and Moody, in quick succession. A couple of minutes later, Bill Weasley and his girlfriend, Fleur Delacour, arrived through the back door, having apparated into the one area within the wards that allowed apparation.

Moody gripped Harry by the shoulder, "Come with me, Potter, into the sitting room. We need to discuss how this is going to work. The retired Auror stumped into the Weasley sitting room and everyone else followed. Harry plopped down on one of the sofas, sharing it with Lupin and Tonks.

Moody edged over to the front door and leaned against it casually, although Harry could tell he was more focused on watching the front yard. Satisfied with what he saw he turned back, "is this everyone that's going?"

Mrs. Weasley called out, "Ron, Ginny, get down here now, it's time to leave."

"Okay mum," Ginny's voice chimed as she slipped into the sitting room from the stairwell. Harry found himself doing a double take. Instead of her typical cut offs or jeans and a t-shirt, Ginny was wearing a deep blue summer dress that reached the tops of her knees. Instead of wearing her hair back in her typical messy pony tail, it was hanging lose around her shoulders with just a pair of hair clips keeping it out of her eyes.

His stupor was interrupted by Bill's wolf whistle. "My, my, little sister, you are certainly dolled up today, what's the occasion?"

The question reverberated in Harry's mind, but before Ginny answered, Ron came stomping down the stairs, "Okay, I'm here!"

Not wasting any time, Moody started. "Potter and the kids are going to floo from here to the Leaky Cauldron. Sturgis Podmore and Emmeline Vance are already there with Granger and ensuring that no one is watching the floo. The rest of us will apparate, understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads, "Once there, we will head straight to Gringotts." He turned to face Harry. "Potter, you, Lupin, and Tonks will head inside, I'll be standing watch outside with Podmore and Vance. Once you are done, we will escort you to the various shops you need to visit."

He turned to the Weasleys, "Molly, Arthur, you and your son and Miss Delacour will escort the other children while Potter is at the reading. We will meet up at Florean Fortescue's at three o' clock and, as a group, make our way to the Leaky Cauldron so the kids can floo home." He looked around, "Any questions?"

There were none. "Good, all Order members are carrying an emergency portkey made by Dumbledore that will transport you back here if something happens. If Death Eaters appear, grab the kid nearest to you and go. Be watchful!"

Moody led everyone to the floo. "Okay, you first, Weasley," he said, gesturing to Ron. In a handful of powder and a flash of green flames, Ron was gone. "Your turn." This time Ginny vanished into the floo. "And now you, Potter."

Harry took his place in the grate and was seized with sudden nervousness, remembering what had happened the last time he tried to floo to Diagon Alley from the Burrow. Steadying his breath, he dropped the floo powder and enunciated clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

As usual, the sensation of spinning through the grates was disorienting and nauseating. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he felt himself being ejected. Given everyone that was watching, he was pleased that instead of falling, he managed only to stumble slightly.

A pop behind him announced Moody's arrival. "C'mon, we have a schedule to keep."

Harry glanced around to see Mrs. Weasley using her wand to clean the soot off of Ginny. Again, he wondered why she was so fancied up.

Harry felt a blowing against him and turned to see Lupin pointing his wand at him, "All right, Harry?"

Swallowing, Harry nodded his head and smoothed out his school robes which he wore on Mrs. Weasley's suggestion.

The group began drifting towards the exit, and Ron and Hermione fell in beside him. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"I'm fine," he responded automatically.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione frown slightly before taking a deep breath. "You know it's okay if you aren't, Harry." Her voice was soft.

They stopped, waiting for Moody to open the entrance. Harry turned and faced her and almost gasped at her appearance. Hermione had looked tired three weeks ago when they were able to visit him at Hogwarts, but today she looked almost ill. Her skin was pale, and she had bags under her eyes, from lack of sleep most likely. She looked thinner than he remembered and her hair seemed to droop a bit. Immediately he blurted out, "Have you been sick?"

Hermione looked down and shook her head. "No, not really, just been a bit of allergies, I think."

Harry didn't really believe her, but was prevented from following up by Moody, "All right, straight to Gringotts."

As they passed through the arch, the Order members spread out surrounding the kids. Diagon Alley was much as he remembered it the summer before his third year, with a few exceptions. There were fewer shoppers than he remembered and those he did see tended to hurry from shop to shop only pausing to look around warily. Additionally, stationed every block or so were Ministry Aurors, wearing the same type of uniform he was given for his birthday with magenta cloaks. Suddenly, for no reason he could understand, Harry wished he had worn his boots and coat instead of his robes.

The group arrived at Gringotts with nothing more distracting than the occasional passerby pausing and pointing at him, usually followed by hushed whispers.

Moody turned around to face the group, "This is where we part ways. Arthur, Bill, you four take the kids to do their shopping." He turned to face Harry. "Lupin and Nymphadora," Harry saw Tonks stiffen, "will go with Potter to the reading. Vance, Podmore, and I will wait here and escort you with Lupin and Tonks to do your shopping, then we'll all meet at Florean's before you head back to the Burrow."

Hermione began dragging Ron towards Flourish and Blotts, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley following along, while Bill and Fleur escorted Ginny back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Again Harry wondered why Ginny was all dressed up, but figured he would find out sometime after the reading of the will.

With Lupin's hand on his shoulder, Harry turned and climbed the steps to the entrance. As always, the cavernous inside left him with a sense of wonder. Instead of approaching one of the tellers like he'd done in the past, Lupin and Tonks steered Harry the opposite direction towards a corridor flanked by a pair of surly goblins.

Tonks stopped then and nodded towards the goblins. "We are here for the reading of the Black will."

The goblin on the right nodded, while the one of the left announced, "through the corridor, third door on the left; you are the last to arrive."

The trio briskly walked through the door and down the corridor. Lupin opened the door and Tonks led them through. She stepped off towards the left and Harry found his hand twitching towards his wand. Seated on the left side of the table were Draco Malfoy, his mother Narcissa, a pair of men he had never seen before, and i_Bellatrix Lestrange!_/i

Before he could pull his wand, Remus restrained his hand. "Easy, Harry."

i_Bellatrix_/i stood, and she and Tonks embraced. "It's wonderful to see you Nymphadora."

Her hair changing from bubblegum pink to red, Tonks responded. "Mum, I've told you over and over not to call me that!"

One of the heretofore unidentified men quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tonks. "C'mon now, my butterfly, can't you cut your dear mum some slack?"

Finally, it dawned on Harry that he wasn't looking at Bellatrix Lestrange, but instead, Sirius's favorite cousin, and fellow outcast Andromeda Tonks, and the unknown man must be her husband, Ted Tonks. He quickly stepped forward and offered his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tonks. I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Sirius always spoke so highly of you."

"I believe the pleasure is all mine, Harry." She smiled, but it wasn't a smile that quite reached her eyes. "It's a pity that it had to come to this for Sirius to get the vindication he deserved."

A lump formed in Harry's throat, and he remained silent, fearful of showing weakness, in front of enemies such as the Malfoys, who were watching the interaction keenly.

Harry felt a tug on the sleeve of his robe, it was Lupin. "Come, Harry, it's almost time to begin." He led Harry to sit at the table opposite of Andromeda and her husband. Surprisingly, instead of sitting with her parents, Tonks chose to sit next to Remus.

Harry, as surreptitiously as he could, took in the appearance of the Malfoys. Narcissa was affecting a bored expression, as if she needed to be anyplace but here. Draco seemed to be trying to ignore Harry, but several times Harry caught him casting baleful glares in his direction, his eyes filled with utter loathing.

Suddenly the hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up. Glancing around the room for any potential signs of danger, Harry found only that the unknown wizard sitting next to Malfoy was staring at him intently, as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

Harry returned the stare, inviting a challenge. Eventually the wizard blinked and leaned over Draco to whisper something to Narcissa.

The whispering came to an end when a door on the wall opposite the one they entered through opened revealing a goblin, with grey hair, and immaculately dressed, and a witch dressed in pinstripe robes, her brown hair pulled back into a severe bun of the type favored often by Professor McGonagal.

Everyone stood, so Harry followed suit. Once the goblin seated himself everyone returned to their seats. The witch opened up a brief case, pulled out some parchments and what appeared to be a pensieve. "I call to order the reading of the Last Will and Testament of one Sirius Orion Black, Ragarnock, Senior Vice President of Wizarding Affairs presiding."

She glanced around, "the following people are required to be in attendance, one Harry James Potter, one Remus John Lupin, one Andromeda Black Tonks, one Theodore Arnold Tonks, one Nymphadora Electra Tonks, furthermore, anyone else directly related to the Black bloodline are allowed to be in attendance."

She then turned to the yet to be named wizard sitting with the Malfoys, "and who might you be?"

The wizard stood, his chest puffing in self-importance, "I am Jonathon Urquhart, Wizarding Solicitor, representing both the interests of Narcissa Black Malfoy and Bellatrix Black Lestrange, the rightful heirs to the Black fortune."

Harry glanced back at the witch running the proceedings, but paused when a toothy grin split the face of Ragornock. The witch glanced his direction and he nodded. "I see. Unfortunately for you, Wizards from the Solicitors Office at the Ministry have already been over this will. You have no grounds for challenge."

Urquhart's cheeks reddened, and his lips pulled back into a thin smile that resembled a grimace. He sat down, muttering something under his breath.

"Very well, if there are no further comments or objections, let us begin." She slid the pensieve into the center of the table and tapped it with her wand.

Emerging was a three dimensional image of Sirius, judging from the length of his hair, Harry judged that this was done sometime last year before he arrived at headquarters. His musings ended as the image began to speak.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, hereby affirm before the following witnesses, one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbldore, Grand Sorceror, Order of Merlin, First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, one Alastor Moody, retired Auror, and one Anne Elizabeth Hutchinson, Solicitor General for Gringott's Wizarding Bank, that I am of sound mind and not under the influence of any mind-altering curses, hexes, jinxes, or potions. This is my last will and testament._

_First of all, the sad necessities. According to the family charter, I am unable to cut-off any direct blood descendant of the Black family less than three generations removed from the surname Black._

_With that in mind, I hereby bequeath unto one Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black the sum of 1 knut to be transferred immediately to the Lestrange Family Vault on the condition that all Gringott's transfer service fees be paid for by the Lestranges' out of their own personal funds._

_Additionally, I hereby bequeath unto one Narcissa Malfoy nee Black the sum of 1 knut to be transferred immediately to the Malfoy Family Vault on the condition that all Gringott's transfer service fees be paid for by the Malfoys out of their own personal funds._

_Finally, I hereby bequeath unto one Draco Abraxas Malfoy the sum of 1 knut to be transferred immediately to a special trust vault opened in his name, all fees being paid out of Malfoy personal funds and for his inheritance to be held in trust until he reaches his majority at age 17._

_There, now that the unpleasant business of acknowledging my blood relationship with the preceding beneficiaries is complete, I move onto bequests for my true family._

_To one Andromeda Tonks nee Black, I leave the sum of 5000 galleons to be transferred immediately to her personal vault, with transfer fees paid out of the Black family assets._

_To one Nymphadora Tonks, I leave the sum of 5000 galleons to be transferred immediately to her personal vault, with transfer fees paid out of the Black family assets._

_To one Remus John Lupin, I leave the sum of 100,000 galleons to be transferred immediately to a new vault opened in his name, with all opening fees paid out of the Black family assets. This bequest is contingent upon Mr. Lupin spending a minimum of 25 galleons per month for the next ten years. If at any time during the next ten years he fails to spend the minimum then the remainder of his inheritance will be donated to Minister Fudge's re-election campaign._

_Finally, I come to my principal heir and Godson, Harry James Potter. To Harry I leave the remainder of the Black assets as well as any real or personal property. This bequest is contingent upon Harry spending a minimum of 25 galleons per month for the next ten years. If at any time during the next ten years he fails to spend the minimum then a sum of 100,000 galleons will be donated to Minister Fudge's re-election campaign._

After speaking, the image of Sirius looked down at his feet before fading away to be replaced by three visible signatures of the three witnesses of the original giving of the will.

Urquhart immediately stood, "This is absolutely ludicrous. Pure-blooded daughters of the Black family being denied their rightful claim, while the lot is divided up between half-bloods, blood traitors, and half-bre- urp!"

_BANG!_

The witch overseeing the proceedings was pointing her wand in the air. "Mr. Urquhart, this will _was_ validated by both the Ministry and Wizengamot and is in full effect. Furthermore, if you cannot demonstrate the ability to control your actions and speech, I will have you forcibly removed!"

At that, Narcissa Malfoy stood and sniffed rather loudly. "Come, Draco, it's not like we need the pittance that is the Black fortune anyhow." Draco stood stiffly beside his mother and, after shooting Harry one last hateful look, followed her out, Urquhart in tow.

Ragornock, for the first time spoke, his voice a gravelly rumble. "Now that the trash has been dealt with, Miss Hutchinson will hand out the paperwork you all need to sign to complete the transfers. Furthermore, Mr. Potter, I believe Mr. Black had Mr. Dumbledore transfer several items from your parents vault to your trust vault, if you like I can have those items brought up."

Harry knew that there must be an expression of shock on his face, but he nodded. "Yes, thank you, sir, that would be much appreciated."

"Very well, Mr. Potter, I bid you good day." Ragornock stood, nodded ,and then exited.

Harry turned to ask Lupin if he knew what the items might be, but stopped at the look of utter bewilderment on his face. "Professor, is anything the matter?"

This broke him out of his bewilderment. "Harry how many times must I ask you to call me Remus or if you prefer Moony?" When Harry didn't immediately answer, he resumed speaking. "As for if anything is the matter, no, it's just not often that one of the Senior Vice Presidents sits in on a will reading, in fact it is nearly unheard of, the goblins just don't respect any wizard or witch enough to give them that sort of honor."

Harry mused for a bit, "Well the Black fortune is rather large, perhaps they do this standard whenever it involves one of their larger account holders..."

Tonks cut in at that moment. "I don't think so, Harry, my mother seemed quite surprised to see Ragornock as well ,and she was at the reading of Walpurgia's will. It's more likely he was here because of you, Harry."

Harry felt his face heat up and again the words of the prophecy flashed through his mind. Now that he knew the prophecy, the interest that Firenze took in him during his visit to the Forbidden Forest his first year made more sense. Given how attuned the centaurs are to divination it's entirely possible they had arrived to the same conclusion that he was destined to face Voldemort on their own... and if the centaurs and their magic were able show glimpses of his destiny then there was little doubt to Harry that the Goblins as magical as they are might have similar insights.

At that moment a quartet of goblins entered behind them carrying a pair of school trunks, depositing them by the door.

Harry approached, noting that both looked similar to his, one was in Gryffindor colors with the initials JHP on it, while the other was black with silver trim and the initials LAE. "I'll be, these are James and Lily's school trunks. Sirius said something about having Dumbledore get them out of storage for you, but I didn't know that he'd done it." Lupin's face held an expression of deep longing. "I'd say you might find some of the notes in their old textbooks quite helpful the next couple of years."

Lupin drew his wand and wordlessly tapped both trunks. "There, a Featherlight Charm and I'll spell them back to the Burrow once we exit." He reached inside his robes and drew out a pouch that clinked. "We had Bill withdraw some money from your vault a few days ago. That way if any Death Eaters were watching they wouldn't be able to pinpoint when you'd be here to do your shopping."

That made as much sense to Harry as anything. His thoughts dwelt upon the two trunks he and Lupin were pulling as they trudged back through the lobby.

As they exited, Moody, Podmore, and Vance took up positions around them. Lupin waved his wand and vanished both trunks. "There, the trunks will be waiting for you in your room at the Burrow."

Moody growled out, "Let's make this quick Potter, you need to go to the Madam Malkin's, Flourish and Blotts, and the Apothecary, before we meet everyone at Florean's." His spinning eye momentarily paused looking to their side before resuming its spinning. "Podmore, Vance, and I will wait outside, while Lupin and Tonks escort you inside."

Harry nodded, but rolled his eyes right after. This was _supposed_ to be an outing with his friends. Somehow in all the fuss, his friends had their outing all on their own and he ended up parading about with an honor guard.

What Harry did find was without having to wait for his friends that his shopping went quickly. At each stop Professor Lupin would banish his purchases to the Burrow, so he was unburdened by any packages, and now he and his entourage was approaching Florean Fortecue's.

Already, he could see Ron and Hermione sitting at a table, holding him a spot, and Ron's parents were sitting one table over, speaking with a pair of wizards Harry recognized as Hestia Jones and Elphias Doge. _Sweet Merlin_, _is the entire Order of the Phoenix here?_ Occasionally, one of them would scan the area, and Mrs. Weasley's face brightened when she caught sight of them.

When they reached the premises, Moody barked orders, "Okay, fan out, keep your eyes open."

Tonks interrupted, "Alastor, we are in the middle of Diagon Bloody Alley, there are at least ten Aurors spread out, and we have almost that number from the Order. The last thing we need to do is draw attention to ourselves by looking like the Queen's guard! Now step inside with everyone, order yourself a nice ice cream, and enjoy yourself."

Moody's spinning eye froze as he glared in response. The rest of the guard followed her advice and sat down, Podmore and Vance at one table, Lupin at another. Finally, Moody jerked his head and stumped in and took a seat at the table with the Weasleys. Tonks winked at Harry before joining Professor Lupin.

Harry flopped down in the seat Ron and Hermione saved for him and joined Hermione in watching Ron devour the largest bowl of ice cream. He counted at least six scoops of different flavors with the whole thing smothered in chocolate sauce, caramel, and nuts.

"Hmph mph," Ron greeted.

"'Lo Ron," Harry looked around, "Where's Ginny, Bill, and Fleur?"

At Harry's question, Ron's face darkened almost to the maroon of the jumpers his mother always made him. He muttered something under his breath before taking another bite.

Surprised, Harry looked to Hermione, pausing again at her tired appearance before she explained, "Ginny met up with Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender. We saw her and Dean holding hands."

Before Harry could comment or really think about how he felt about it the group in question appeared. Ginny barely acknowledged him with a nod and a small smile before she and the others sat at their own table. Bill and Fleur joined Tonks and Lupin.

Harry's attention was brought back to Ron when he jabbed his spoon into his ice cream so hard some of it spilled over the side. _So that's why they've been at each other all summer, he doesn't like her going out with Dean._

"Honestly Ron, she old enough to go out with whomever she wants. Besides, I thought Dean was your friend." Hermione shook her head as she spoke.

Ron growled out. "That's before he decided he wanted to paw all over my sister, stupid git."

"He's not pawing her, he's just holding her hand, like normal boyfriends do with their girlfriends." Her voice was higher, an edge developing.

Harry glanced around, hoping to find some sort distraction or a way to head off the fight building. What he did note was Ron wasn't the only one not happy with the circumstances of Ginny and Dean. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were watching them intently, with Mr. Weasley uncharacteristically scowling.

He looked over at the table to see if perhaps Dean was doing something inappropriate, but saw nothing more than the two of them splitting an ice cream and talking to the others. The only unusual thing he did note was both Parvati and Lavender shooting glances towards his table, both blushing when they realized he was watching.

Any musing on what ithat/i meant stopped when a series of explosions erupted at various points down Diagon Alley. The entire area darkened and a chill descended. Everything was lit in an eerie green glow and no less than five Dark Marks appeared.

Immediately there was a tug at his shoulder. "Time to go Potter!"

Harry stood and jerked away from Moody. He understood this chill, knew what it portended... Dementors.

He heard the screams coming from the direction of the Leaky Cauldron where the darkness seemed the deepest. He scrambled out into the street and saw them descending, hundreds of them.

Just ahead of him, an Auror stumbled backwards, silvery mist spurting from his wand. In moments people would begin to be kissed. A sick feeling welled up in his stomach, and he knew he had to act.

Whipping out his wand, an image of being surrounded by his closest friends caused a feeling of warmth to swell in his chest, he could feel the warmth spreading down his arm to his wand.

_Expecto Patronum!_

Instead of Prongs erupting from his wand something enormous and winged bore down on the Demontors. It was silver, but it had silvery flames swirling within it.

A moment later his Patronus was joined by a dozen others. Darting around his idragon/i Patronus were a dog, a weasel, a wolf, an elephant, and a horse. The darkness parted considerably and the temperature began to rise. A second wave of Patronus sailed in, including a lion, a rabbit, a fox, a pair of hyenas and several others he couldn't make out.

A loud voice boomed out with a _Sonorous Charm_ in heavily accented English. "Potter is here, whoever brings him to the Dark Lord will be rewarded!"

"Potter!" Moody barked out, once again reaching for him. Harry deftly side-stepped him and took aim with his wand at a dark cloaked figure dueling furiously with an Auror. His blood pounded as he focused on his target.

_Everbero!_

He felt the recoil from his wand and a glob of light slammed into the Death Eater, sending him sailing from view behind other witches and wizards scrambling for safety.

The hair on the back of Harry's neck rose, instinctively he side-stepped and a red beam of light shot past him. He heard a grunt and the thump of someone falling to the street behind him.

He twirled his wand in a triangle pattern, _Protego!_ Three more red beams of light slammed into his shield from different angles. Miraculously it held.

Briskly wiping the sweat from his brow he took careful aim before concentrating on a return spell.

_Contundo!_

Five globs of light spiraled out from his wand before curving in on his target. He was satisfied as two of the globs smashed the wagon the Death Eater was hiding behind, before the final three volleyed him into the wall of the shop behind him. He seemed to hang momentarily before slowly sliding down, blood trailing from the back of his head on the wall.

From around him various spells and hexes rocketed off into the direction that the other spells previously came from with similar spectacular results.

Again someone tried to step between him and the battle, this time Professor Lupin.

Harry growled in frustration. He knew he could help if the damned Order would just get out of his way. It was that thought that led him to dart across the street towards Madam Malkin's where two Death Eaters were overpowering a beleaguered Auror.

He arrived a moment too late, a flash of green light and the Auror crumpled to the ground. His stomach lurched, trying to bring up his breakfast, before he controlled it using the breathing techniques Miss Bristol taught him. Harry slashed his wand across his body.

_Relasho!_

Heat washed over him as a spread of flaming darts shot from his wand. Neither Death Eater knew what hit them. One moment they were gloating over a fallen opponent, the next each was struck.

The smell of burning flesh temporarily overpowered the other smells.

Suddenly, the left side of Harry's body erupted in pain and he felt himself thrown harshly to the ground. Clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth Harry staggered to his feet. The shop beside Madam Malkin's was in shambles, the door hanging awkwardly by one hinge, the front glass windows shattered, and pieces of the wall missing. Flames licked from the holes and casting a green glow was the Dark Mark hanging over it all.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice screeched out!

Without thinking he dropped to a knee and spun. The hairs on the top of his head stood up as a purple flame shot through the space his head had occupied. Automatically Harry swung his wand in an arch followed by a triangular twirl.

_Everbero! Everbero! Everbero! Everbero! Protego!_

The four bludgeoning spells sailed from his wand like a fan causing the Death Eaters they were aimed at to raise shield spells. The first two had their shields collapse and were tossed by the impact of the spell across the street. The third ducked and returned fire, while the shield of the fourth managed to hold. Again Harry's shield held as several spells struck it from various angles. The interaction of magic sizzled, and he could feel the heat.

Harry was momentarily distracted by Ginny's voice. "Let go of me Dean! We need to help!"

He turned to his left to see Dean tugging forcefully on Ginny's arm while she dug her heels in and refused to budge. She finally tugged her arm loose and Dean made another attempt to grab her.

Unfortunately, at that moment a purple colored spell hit Ginny in the arm causing her to let out a blood-curdling scream and collapse to her knees, clutching her wand arm, blood dripping between her fingers. Dean, like an idiot, just dropped to his knees in front of her and continued to try to tug her to her feet, oblivious to another spell sailing at them. Harry, his stomach twisting, acted instinctively.

_Contego!_

The spell impacted upon the shield that formed around them. Harry began moving their direction when suddenly Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Fleur were there. Arthur scooped Ginny up and Molly touched something on her robes while at the same time holding tight to Arthur. If a flash all three were gone.

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

All around Diagon Alley more Aurors began appearing and the tide of the battle which had been slowly turning against the Death Eaters turned to a rout.

_CRACK!_

A moment later a volley of spells of various types began restraining and incapacitating the Death Eaters.

Again the heavily accented voice boomed out, "Dumbledore's here, time to go!"

Throughout the Alley the dark robed Death Eaters vanished, either with a CRACK of Apparation or with a flash much how the Weasley's vanished.

As suddenly as it began it was over, except for the burning of buildings and the moans of the injured.

Suddenly Remus was in front of him. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"Uh... yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?"

In answer, Remus reached up and wiped the side of his face and came away with blood on his fingers.

Only then did the pain of glass embedded in his arm and face register. "Oh that, must have been when that shop beside Madam Malkin's exploded."

He waited patiently has his former professor, carefully extracted the glass and then cast a series of healing charms.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing Dawlish?" Moody's growling voice cut through the other noise around them.

"I'm taking Potter in for questioning, there are several questions the Ministry needs answered, and only he can provide them." Over Lupin's shoulder, Harry witnessed Moody arguing with an Auror he recognized as John Dawlish, one of Fudge's boot-licking lackeys who tried to arrest Dumbledore last year.

He shoved past Moody, stalking towards them when he was intercepted by both Tonks and Kingsley, who tried to direct his attention to the motionless forms of a couple of Death Eaters.

"Time to go, Harry." Lupin gripped his arm tightly and touched a phoenix pendent on his robes. The familiar tug behind his navel pulled him away from the sights, sounds, and stench of battle.

When Harry arrived at the Burrow he was immediately engulfed in a crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley.

When he finally extricated himself from her he looked around the sitting room of the Burrow. Remus looked just a bit worse for wear with a couple of scorch marks on his threadbare robes. He was quietly speaking with Mr. Weasley who other than a couple of tears in his robes appeared to be unhurt.

Ginny was sitting by the fire in one of the overstuffed chairs with her eyes shut as she was tended to by Madam Pompfrey. The cut on her arm wasn't bleeding, but it seemed like her dress was ruined from the large bloodstain on the side.

A thump on his shoulder caught his attention. "All right mate?" Harry turned and looked up to see Ron sporting a black eye, but otherwise appeared okay.

He nodded, "Yeah, just got hit with some hot glass when that one shop exploded." He nodded toward Ron, "how'd you get that?"

Reaching up to touch the tender flesh, "Oh, when the first volley of spells was exchanged someone shoved me to the ground and I hit my face on the cobblestones." He sighed, "I didn't really get that many spells off, mum and dad kept trying to pull me back into Florean's along with Hermione." He ran his hand through his hair, roughing it more than it already was. "Bloody lot of good the D.A. is doing me, first I summon a ruddy brain onto me and now my folks don't trust me to take care of myself."

Harry didn't have a response to that. He looked around feeling awkward before asking, "Is Ginny going to be okay?"

For a moment Harry was sure asking about Ginny was a mistake as Ron's face darkened, "She'll be all right, no thanks that that wanker Thomas. Got mad at her because he couldn't get his Patronus to work and kept trying to drag her away from the fight." He ran his hand through his hair again, this time leaving a tuft right in the center sticking straight up. "I don't like her being in a fight any better than anyone, but the worst thing you can do is distract her in the middle of it."

Inwardly, Harry seethed. Before the Department of Mysteries Harry would have never considered Ginny someone he wanted watching his back. That was before he saw how well she could take care of herself in a scrap. Had she not broken her ankle she likely would have still be standing by his side when he reached the Death Room. For Dean to treat her like she was some fragile damsel was ridiculous and proved to Harry just how little Dean understood her.

Before he uttered something revealing his thoughts Mrs. Weasley got everyone's attention. "Supper will be ready in a trice." She then began barking out order. "Ron, Harry, set the table. Remus, conjure ice for everyone's drinks."

Harry snorted as his professor scrambled just as obediently as any of the Weasley sons.

Later that night Harry was sitting alone in his room with his parents school trunks. He wasn't sure what he had expected to find inside, perhaps some letters, old photos perhaps.

Instead he found old textbooks. He almost resealed the trunks immediately, until he realized that the title of the Potion's text, which was sitting on top _Advanced Potions Making_ by Libatius Borage.

_Merlin's beard! Do they ever update the textbooks?_

He opened the book and was stunned to find the cover page covered with a delicate flowing script. He began skimming and quickly realized it was his mother's handwriting.

He began flipping through the book and found page after page of notes in the margins. It seemed that in nearly every recipe she had scribbled out various instructions and replaced them with her own. Furthermore she often left notes explaining why the new instructions worked better. Over the next thirty minutes she skimmed through various recipes and learned more about Potions in his opinion than in the previous five years of study.

He gently placed the book aside and begin flipping through more of his mother's books. He found similar notes in each of her Potions and Charms texts as well as her copy of _One Thousand Herbs and Magical Fungi_.

His heart began thumping in his chest and he felt a swelling inside. For the first time he had something tangible to connect to his mother.

Eagerly he moved to his father's trunk, hoping to find more of the same and he wasn't disappointed. He knew from talks with both Sirius and Remus that his father wasn't nearly as studious as his mother, but that he was particularly talented in both Defense and Transfiguration.

While his father's early textbooks had nothing in them beyond some random doodles, starting in his NEWT Level Advanced Transfiguration text that his father began keeping similar notes. While his Defense textbook wasn't the same he'd been assigned for NEWT Level Defense, there were copious notes in it as well. His father apparently had thought long and hard about how to use Transfiguration in Defense.

He made a snap decision. He pulled all the new textbooks that he purchased earlier that day and set them aside and replaced them with his parents old textbooks. _This is going to be an interesting year for certain._


End file.
